Una historia de amor
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: Sin querer, sin saber, me enamoré de ti. Y desde lo profundo del corazón, desde el fondo del alma, nace un sentimiento. Amigos, rivales, hermanos. Mi todo. SasuxNaru, shounen ai, extremadamente bueno, gran redacción. Feliz cumple Viki! Espero te guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, minna!!!**

**Atashi Hikaru, yoroshiku!!! Adoro escribir, el yaoi y el sasunaru (el narusasu también pero ese no es el punto ¬//¬). Por ironías del destino, el último fic de Naruto que empecé fue este y es el primero en ser publicado (¿?). Es sumamente tierno, lindo y romántico n.n, les aseguro que les gustará, es, a decir verdad, para todos los gustos. He leído tanto que me inspiré y decidí probar y escribir esto, que se me ocurrió una noche mientras trataba de dormir (ya sé, demasiado triste TT-TT). Me he obligado a terminarla (lamentablemente no del todo) por el único y exclusivo motivo de que, dadas las circunstancias, es el regalo de cumpleaños de una persona MUY querida por mí y es lo poco que puedo darle.**

**Viki, esto me mantuvo ocupada varias horas, pensando, organizando y escribiendo, exprimiéndome el cerebro por tratar de terminarlo y darte algo presentable que te gustara. Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños y trataré de actualizarlo antes de que se acabe el año, lo cual dudo (trabajo, escuela y una falta ridículamente grande de tiempo u.ú).**

**Siendo como sea, les dejo las premisas y les agradecería que leyeran el resumen, que cambiará todos los capis, pero sobre todo, que no olviden las primeras líneas, son muy importantes y le darán un sentido especial al final de esta historia. Es corta pero llega al corazón. Cada frase en negrita y cursiva es algo así como un preludio a la escena, es como una mini recopilación de mini capítulos.**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** Una historia de amor

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Romance, humor (un poquito), debe haber algo más, pero no sabría decirlo.

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Luego de muchos años aun guardan el miedo y el rencor, luego de mucho tiempo guardan silencio, luego de crecer se observan y descubren que no son los mismos. Recuerdos perdidos, emociones olvidadas, vidas encontradas... Aquí empieza una historia.

**Nota importante:**Varios capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia (hasta que recordé escribirlo!).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a quien muy cordialmente le agradezco haber creado aesta historia, que me llegó al alma.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Lo digo desde ya: R&R contestados en mi profile. Pásense a leer alguno de mis fics favoritos, les juro que tengo muy bueno motivos para que están ahí. Feliz cumple, Viki!!!!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

**_"bla, bla bla"_**

**Sentimientos encontrados. El inicio**

_**Sin querer, sin saber, me enamoré de ti.**_

Era curioso como todo resultaba ahora. No podía evitar pensarlo, mientras veía por la ventana el cielo estrellado. Tantas estrellas a las que pedir un deseo... siempre se había preguntado cuál sería la correcta, cuál funcionaría realmente si, de veras, creyera en eso. Ya no era un chiquillo, ahora sabía cosas que antes no. Ahora era más sabio.

Las cosas se habían suscitado de forma interesante viéndolo en retrospectiva. Apoyó su frente en el frío cristal de la ventana, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Pronto sería hora de comer y realmente no tenía deseos de ver a nadie. Bueno, a nadie que no fuera cierta persona, pero ese era un secreto que esperaba haber guardado bien. Después de todo, no todos los días se descubría que se estaba enamorado.

Sí, resultaba tremendamente curioso.

El orfanato Konoha era un lugar bastante acogedor y agradable, por supuesto, nadie podía evitar que el rencor, la tristeza y la soledad se adueñaran de las jóvenes almas que, por cuestiones del infortunado destino, terminaban allí. Lamentablemente esos sentimientos venían incluidos con la cama y la habitación, pero la atmósfera familiar que reinaba allí era un grandioso bálsamo para todos los niños, por más edad que tuvieran.

Cierto día, hubo una terrible pelea entre dos chiquillos.

-¡ALTO! –gritó la potente voz de una mujer. Sólo ella fue capaz de calmarlos, por más que lo intentaron los otros maestros. La mujer, rubia, avanzó a zancadas hasta ellos y les soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, casi dejándolos contra el suelo-. Vengan conmigo –ordenó luego-. ¡AHORA!

En vista de que los niños no le habían hecho el mínimo caso gritó tan fuerte como antes, para evitar que volvieran a lanzarse uno sobre otro, por lo que indicaban sus miradas. Se levantaron solitos y la siguieron dentro de la vieja casa, hasta un amplio cuarto con varias camas alineadas y cortinas del mismo blanco que las sábanas separándolas. El olor a remedios hizo que arrugaran la nariz. La mujer los guió con su imponente andar hasta una de las primeras camas, donde se subieron sin ayuda y mucha dificultad.

-Shizune, tráeme unas gasas y alcohol –le dijo a una chica que no aparentaba más de veinte años parada cerca de allí. Shizune llevó detrás de su oreja unos cuantos cabellos cortos y asintió.

-Cómo ordene, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade no la miró, fija en la expresión de pánico que se adueñó de las facciones del más pequeño, cuyos cabellos eran rubios como los de ella. Con las manos en la cintura, el ceño fruncido y los carnosos y rojos labios apretados se dirigió a ellos antes de que volviera la muchacha.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? Les diré, no pensaron –contestó dos segundos después, con rudeza-. A ver, qué pasó exactamente.

-¡Fue su culpa, Tsunade-obbachan! –gritó el pequeño rubio, señalando acusadoramente al niño a su derecha y causando que la nombrada cerrara los puños peligrosamente-. Dijo cosas muy feas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó al chico, que no había hablado ni movido una sola vez desde que estuvo sentado, ni siquiera a la mención de la palabra alcohol. En ese momento regresó Shizune con lo que le habían pedido-. Gracias. Por favor, reúne a Hatake, Umino y al otro inepto en mi despacho, iré más tarde.

-A su orden –hizo una inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza y desapareció por las puertas corredizas de la enfermería. Tsunade se volvió a ellos.

-¿Y bien? –insistió. Los negros y fríos ojitos del otro le miraron por fin, tan vacíos como coléricos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, esperando a que hablara.

-¡Dijo que yo no...!

-¡Naruto, no te he dado permiso de hablar! –le reprendió antes siquiera de que acabara la frase. Naruto, el rubio, se encogió levemente asustado. Siendo francos, esa mujer le daba miedo-. Sigo esperando.

Hubo una larga pausa donde los ojos azules de Naruto viajaban de ella a su compañero, con evidentes deseos de hablar. Por fin, los finos y pálidos labios se despegaron y, con una vocecilla cargada de frialdad, hablaron:

-Dije que era un tonto, que no sabía nada y que este lugar es horrible –no pareció amedrentarse en lo más mínimo con la filosa mirada de la mujer sobre él y tampoco pareció arrepentido de decirlo.

-Ya veo –respondió tranquilamente ella para asombro y molestia del rubio-. Entonces no te gusta este lugar ni tus compañeros.

-No.

-¡Teme! –gritó molesto el más pequeño.

-Naruto –habló en son de advertencia Tsunade, sin apartar los ojos de los del niño-. Extiendan los brazos y apártense el cabello de la cara.

Los niños la obedecieron enseguida, uno indiferente y el otro con mueca de dolor. Tsunade mojó unas gasas con alcohol y empezó a pasarla por los múltiples raspones y morados en los bracitos y piernitas. Luego, con mucha delicadeza, desinfectó las heridas en sus rostros.

-Naruto, no seas quejita –reprendió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero, obbachan –replicó-. No me gusta el alcohol.

-No me digas así. Tu eres el que te lo buscas, se te dice las veinticuatro horas del día que te quedes tranquilo pero tu nos desobedeces. La semana pasada te quemaste el brazo por armar escándalo en la cocina. Si sigues así un día tendremos que enyesarte la pierna, no lo dudes –Naruto hizo una mueca entre gracia y dolor.

-Entonces no vas a comprarme la patineta.

-Ni en un millón de años –respondió con una sonrisa. Un rato después, luego de haber firmado un libro junto a los nombres de los niños y haberles atendido debidamente abrió la puerta y los dejó salir-. Fuera, hoy y los próximos dos días, Naruto, sacarás la basura.

-¡Qué asco!

-Pues piénsalo mejor antes de andarte peleando. Tú, Sasuke, llevarás todos los platos a la cocina, desde la mesa de los mayores hasta la de los más pequeños –el niño llamado Sasuke frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros en un gesto claramente desdeñoso. Tsunade apenas se inmutó-. Eso es todo, vayan a jugar. Como me entere de que están peleando nuevamente tendremos problemas.

Refunfuñando, Naruto se alejó con dirección al patio, con los mofletes inflados. En cambio, Sasuke caminó en dirección a las habitaciones, con la mirada más seria de la que sería normal en un chico de esa edad y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tsunade los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban, luego suspiró y partió a su despacho.

Ambos pequeños cumplieron el castigo asignado y no se dirigieron la mirada durante todo ese tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tan diferente como nadie más. Dudaste, pero creí en ti.**_

-Hoy vamos a estudiar las partes de las flores y su fecundación. En sus escritorios tienen todos tres distintos tipos de flores: una margarita, una amapola y una simple flor de jardín –explicaba Iruka-sensei, en el bloque de biología, una semana después del altercado. Miraba a todos los chicos sentaditos sobre sus rodillas en los pequeños escritorios revisar interesados o aburridos las flores. Algunas niñas rieron y se las colocaron en el cabello. El joven profesor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las distintas reacciones de sus alumnos, con su calidez de siempre. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención hacia él-. Al final de la clase quiero que dibujen en sus cuadernos una de esas flores y señalen sus partes. Ahora tomen nota de lo que está escrito en el pizarrón para poder empezar.

Con un generalizado "sí" los niños tomaron sus lápices y empezaron a copiar lo que decía el pequeño pizarrón colgado justo detrás de Iruka. Luego, el maestro volvió a pararse frente a ellos y empezó a dar su primera clase de la mañana. La mayoría prestaba mucha atención, así que apenas tuvo que llamar al orden, contento de verlos tan interesados. Cuarenta minutos después, se sentó en la mesa de trabajo del lado izquierdo del salón para revisar unos papeles mientras sus pequeños, como él los llamaba, empezaban con la tarea que había mandado al iniciar la clase.

Unos brillantes ojitos azules observaban atentos los pausados movimientos de Sasuke, sentado un par de puestos más adelante. Casi no había prestado atención a las palabras de Iruka, repasando una y otra vez sus planes, tan nervioso que era imposible no estarse quieto.

Sasuke hacía girar el tallo de la amapola entre sus manos, sin ganas de dibujar nada. Al final suspiró silenciosamente y tomó el lápiz a un lado de su cuaderno e inició con los delicados y precisos trazos, comenzando su boceto de la flor. La mayoría de los pupitres tenían restos de la flor de jardín que Iruka había elegido para usar de ejemplo en su clase, dejándoles elegir entre las otras dos como elección propia. Había elegido la amapola, no porque le gustase, sino porque no quiso hacerle eso a la margarita. Realmente, no tenía una verdadera explicación.

Antes de salir, Iruka les pidió que mostraran sus dibujos y lo alabó mucho por su buen trabajo. Una vez lo dijo el maestro, todos salieron al recreo. Tomó sus cosas tranquilamente y se encaminó a la salida, en silencio como siempre.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le parecía una locura pero, según el psicótico de Deidara, era una excelente idea para poder arreglar aquello a lo que en un principio no le había encontrado solución por ser tan difícil. Con sus cosas bajo el brazo y la clave para que su plan tuviera éxito entre su mano derecha, siguió con varios traspiés a Sasuke, lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo. Lo vio cruzar una esquina y se apresuró a ir tras él.

-Anno... Etto... –escuchó que balbucearon detrás de él. Pensó que sería alguna de las mocosas que siempre lo seguían pero reconoció la voz un par de segundos después.

Naruto tragó duro, preguntándose si salir corriendo de allí se vería muy feo. Bueno, se dijo, al menos se dignó a voltear. Ahora Uchiha Sasuke le devolvía la mirada fija y fríamente, no era precisamente lo mejor para calmar sus nervios. Sacó la mano derecha de detrás de su espalda y, tras dudar unos instantes, le tendió lo que tenía en ella.

Una delgada ceja se alzó elegantemente en el rostro de Sasuke al ver la amapola que sostenían los deditos de Naruto, cuyo rostro se contraía en una graciosa mueca de seriedad nada acorde con su verdadera personalidad. De haber podido, hubiera reído. Pero se mantuvo serio.

-Yo... lo siento –dijo atropelladamente, cerrando con fuerza los párpados y alzando más la florcita-. Discúlpame por lo del otro día.

Ninguno se movió ni habló. Naruto no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía algo malo iba a pasar. Un suave olorcillo le obligó a hacerlo y, con asombro, descubrió los brillantes colores blancos y amarillos de una margarita. Parpadeó varias veces, queriendo saber si era verdad que Sasuke le ofrecía una flor. No, si era cierto y no ideas suyas que le colocaba una margarita en su cabello. De acuerdo, estaba seguro que no era un sueño, no tenía tanta cabeza para imaginar las partes de las flores y no creía que podía soñar con olores.

-Hn –con ese sonidito y un muy ligero tinte de resignación en sus ojos, Naruto sonrió, enternecido, ya que Sasuke también se estaba disculpando a su manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Nevaba, las heridas nunca habían dolido tanto. Y allí estabas tú.**_

Al principio, él había llegado albergando un terrible odio que, junto a la tristeza y el dolor, le habían endurecido cruel y rápidamente. Creó una muralla entre él y el mundo, para no ser herido nunca más, para que nadie lo lastimara ni se llevara su corazón.

Haber perdido a su familia entera fue un golpe muy duro, sin duda, pero con su máscara de frialdad intentaba aparentar que eso no era así. La verdad, no engañaba a nadie, pero eso él todavía no lo sabía. Aun con el sufrimiento demasiado palpable conoció a quien sería la persona más admirada por él.

Aquel día de invierno nevaba mucho. La mayoría de los chicos estaban dentro de la casa, en sus habitaciones o, algunos pocos, en clases. Él no tenía más clases por ese día y ya había cumplido sus quehaceres particulares. El frío era molesto, mas no insoportable. Se abrigó el cuello con una bufanda y sobre sus hombros tenía su única chaqueta para invierno. Salió a dar un paseo, quedarse encerrado no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Cuando su madre estaba viva solía dejarle jugar en la nieve y, al regresar tiritando y riendo, darle un chocolate caliente. Haber recordado algo tan lindo le daba una aplastante sensación de nostalgia que quería experimentar solo, así que fue al patio de atrás.

Vio el lugar ideal en el árbol desojado y lleno de nieve que dominaba a los demás, alto y viejo. Caminó hacia allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Fue cuando, al mirar hacia arriba para encaramarse a algunas ramas, sus ojos chocaron con otros, igual de negros. Pronto el sonrojo fue más propio, aunque nunca lo quiso admitir, y lo que sucedió luego fue bastante confuso.

El ruido de la nieve cayendo, algunas hojas siendo agitadas, una sonrisa, un calor ajeno, una risilla.

-Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke-kun¿ne? –preguntó con la cabeza ladeada, viéndolo con interés.

-Hn –asintió, con la espalda recostada del tronco-. ¿Tu?

La chica le mostró otra de sus tiernas sonrisas, apartó unos largos cabellos azabaches de su rostro e hizo una corta reverencia, con su suave y dulce voz dijo:

-Watashi no namae Momochi Haku desu, yoroshiku.

¿Había escuchado bien? No, imposible. Miró de arriba abajo a la pequeña, no tendría más que su edad, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, muy negro y muy liso; la piel tan o más pálida que la suya y los rasgos... Tenía un rostro muy lindo pero Haku era nombre de niño, entonces...

-¿Haku? –repitió incrédulo.

-Soy un niño –le confirmó amablemente, sin borrar la sonrisa, ahora un poco más divertida-. Está bien, siempre pasa.

-Humm...

-Lamento haber caído sobre ti, resbalé –repitió por tercera vez. Sasuke negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aun sorprendido por tal descubrimiento-. ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Sasuke-kun?

Kun. ¿Por qué todos lo llamaban kun? Bueno, sólo tres personas no lo hacían, pero no era momento para considerarlo. Por algún motivo oculto para él, por alguna razón que no sabía, le dijo. Le contó que quería estar solo para pensar y recordar en paz a su familia. Haku, con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa muy tierna, lo tomó del hombro y le dijo, dejándolo sin palabras:

-Creo comprenderte, al menos, me gustaría hacerlo¿sabes? Por mi culpa toda mi familia murió, ojalá que la tuya esté en paz.

-¡Haku! –oh, no. _Esa_ voz. Sasuke no podía creerlo, miró buscando el sonido y descubrió que, efectivamente, Uzumaki Naruto se acercaba corriendo. Ya iba a maldecir cuando... cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto... Pues Naruto... Había algo raro en Naruto, de eso estaba seguro. Miró con más atención: las mejillas rojas por el frío, lo delicado y pequeño que lucía portando esa cazadora naranja, la larga bufanda cubriendo parte de su angelical rostro, su cabello resaltando por lo blanco de su entorno...-. ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Fue cuando Sasuke reparó en el semblante tan profundo y serio con el que miraba a Naruto. Para no parecer sospechoso hizo lo que tantas veces había hecho: frunció el ceño y lo miró con frialdad.

-No te miraba, usuratonkachi -replicó.

-Teme... –masculló Naruto de mala manera. Haku se adelantó, aparentemente complacido o ¿divertido?

-Oh¿se conocen?

-Por desgracia... –dijeron a coro. Se dirigieron férreas miradas, luego desviaron el rostro con desdén. Haku rió suavemente.

-Omoshiroi... (Interesante...) –ninguno de los dos supo qué había de interesante en aquello pero no les dio tiempo de replicar-. Naruto-kun¿deseabas algo?

-¡Ah! Zabuza quiere saber si te estás abrigando bien. Dijo que te diera esto –le tendió una bufanda.

Un delator y precioso sonrojo se extendió por la tersa y pálida piel de Haku, que sonreía con algo parecido a la alegría. Sasuke pensó que era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto nunca. Luego se sintió idiota.

-Zabuza-san es muy amable al mostrarse preocupado por mi. Se nota lo mucho que me conoce.

-Es que siempre que nieva vienes aquí. ¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Sí, les dije los buenos amigos que había hecho y que de nuevo estaba nevando –Sasuke sintió mucha curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban, pero se mantuvo a raya tanto como pudo-. También que he sido muy obediente.

-Haku es una persona muy buena –elogió Naruto, con una sonrisa... zorruna. Sasuke de repente se sintió mal.

-Naruto-kun, qué amable. Por cierto, Sasuke-kun –le miró enseguida-, gracias. Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo.

Sasuke no quería despedirse, quería seguir hablando con él durante otro rato, saber más de él y su historia. ¿A quién le hablaba¿Por qué Naruto y él eran amigos?. ¿Qué sentía por Zabuza-sensei? Sin embargo, Haku no se fue. Invitó a Naruto a quedarse y empezó a contar una historia llena de fantasías. Al principio, Naruto era el único que lucía interesado, hasta parecía creerse cada palabra que salía de la boca del otro. Pero se descubrió luego casi tan inmerso en la historia.

En la cena, Haku le invitó a sentarse con él. Resultaba que conocía a Sai y a Itachi, con quienes solía sentarse a comer. Su hermano, sumamente callado y más frío que él mismo, aceptó de buena gana que fuera. Sai... ni lo miró, puede que fueran compañeros de habitación y, al parecer, era un buen rival pero no necesitaba de su consentimiento.

Con un gesto de agradecimiento para Itachi fue a sentarse frente a Haku, ya Naruto estaba allí, riendo ruidosamente. Al llegar, Haku procedió a contarles otra historia igual de atrapante. Y se convirtió en una costumbre oír los cuentos de Haku, aunque muchos no los creía, a diferencia de Naruto y el resto de los niños que solían estar con ellos, adoraba escucharlos.

Cierta vez, Itachi le pidió que contara uno. Sasuke eligió uno de sus favoritos y, sin darse cuenta, habló con emoción mal disimulada, haciendo escuetos ademanes. Al final, Itachi acarició su rostro con mucho cariño, dejándolo anonadado.

-Qué bueno que ya tengas más amigos.

¿Amigos?. ¿Más amigos? Sai y él no se consideraban como amigos, pero tampoco enemigos... quizá compañeros inseparables cuyo único propósito resultaba fastidiarse la paciencia el uno al otro, pero ¿amigo? No estuvo seguro al principio así que lo dejó correr. ¿Y si se refería a Haku y Naruto? Tal vez...

El invierno dio paso a la primavera, todos los árboles que rodeaban el orfanato se llenaron de verdes, brillantes y grandes hojas, algunos también de flores y todos los arbustos a la vista florecieron. El jardín de Shizune, al cual ella se dedicaba fervorosamente, también era un espectáculo hermosísimo, sobre todo para las chicas. Iruka-sensei le pidió el permiso de siempre para poder tomar algunas flores para sus clases y otros lugares de la casa. En poco tiempo la vida y el color que parecían haberse dormido en invierno volvieron con fuerza y esplendor, un aroma a flores se esparcía por todas partes y la mayoría de los juegos eran al aire libre.

-Quiero que se porten bien el día de mañana. Nada de hacer estragos ni causar problemas¿bien? –decía Tsunade, un día particularmente bonito durante el almuerzo-. Jiraya pasará por aquí a eso de las diez de la mañana. Procuren vestir ropas lo suficientemente cómodas, correrán, nadarán y se ensuciarán, elijan bien. A las nueve y media deben estar todos los que irán aquí en el comedor, Kakashi y Shizune verán que todo esté en orden. Se les exentará sólo por ese día de los deberes pero sepan que es por la actividad –sonrió con cariño y orgullo-. Diviértanse cuanto puedan, se lo han ganado.

La mayoría de los niños gritaron con emoción vítores para la directora, que reía divertida. Según Haku, todas las primaveras un hombre anciano llamado Jiraya llevaba a un grupo de niños a los campos a las afueras del pueblo. Solían jugar en la hierba o el río, que fluía al pie de una pequeña colina. Kakashi le acompañaba hasta cierta hora y luego, al atardecer, regresaba para traerlos de vuelta.

-Normalmente –dijo Haku-, termina llevando a alguien en la espalda y unas cuantas mochilas también.

La idea fue aprobada enseguida por Itachi, alegando apenas que necesitaba salir más a menudo. Sai también iría pero parecía más emocionado en el picnic al aire libre y las competencias que en Sasuke y su perenne discusión. Mejor, pensó él.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron a la hora de siempre, algunos más emocionados que otros. El desayuno estuvo particularmente ruidoso pero también ameno. Cuando algunos partieron a sus quehaceres diarios o a clases en el pueblo (los más grandes, en los que entraba Itachi) varios maestros se ocuparon de los niños menores a cinco años. De seis en adelante podían ir. Sasuke y Naruto estaban entre ellos.

Kakashi, para no variar, llegó tarde quince minutos. La mayoría de los niños le gritó tardón y mentiroso cuando intentó excusarse con alguna de sus improbables palabras. Luego de un suspiro de Shizune, una risilla de su parte y que los niños fueran llamados al orden los adultos se encargaron de los últimos arreglos, fijándose de que a nadie le faltara nada. Esperaban en el comedor, divididos en grupos según compañeros de habitación cuando el tan nombrado Jiraya entró. Entonces Sasuke supo que lo había visto todo.

A pesar de la edad que aparentaba (unos cincuenta) sus ojos y su voz destilaban energía y vivacidad inagotables. Saludó con efusividad a los niños y estos a su vez lo hicieron con un gran alboroto. Un rato después ya estaban preparándose para salir, armando escándalo con sus risas y vocecitas emocionadas. Se despidieron de Tsunade con abrazos y sonrisas, prometiéndole que serían buenos niños. La rubia

Haku se acercó a Sasuke con su siempre amable sonrisa eclipsando todo lo demás, excepto por...

-Ero-sennin! –Haku rió ante el desvergonzado apodo con el que Naruto se dirigió a Jiraya.

-¡Deja de decirme así, mocoso! –replicó mirando molesto al rubio, que iba a su lado riendo estrepitosamente.

-Eso es siempre así –comentó Haku sin dejar de verlos-. Es envidiable la cercanía de esos dos, cada vez que Jiraya-sama nos visita pareciera que sólo tiene ojos para Naruto-kun. Por supuesto eso no es cierto, nos conciente a todos pero es obvio la predilección por él, aunque realmente parezca que quiere matarlo. Juntos, los dos parecen unos niños.

Y de nuevo Haku terminaba hablando de Naruto. Allí había algo muy raro, pero enseguida el tema se desvió a las conversaciones de costumbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Siempre confuso. Pedí un deseo. Eras mi amigo. _**

Frente a Sasuke se extendía una hermosa colinita, con un precioso río de cristalinas aguas en su ladera y cientos de flores y arbustos. Jiraya empezó a entretenerlos, mientras Kakashi buscaba leña, seguido de algunos de sus alumnos deseosos de ver lo que Kakashi tenía para mostrarles. Mientras el anciano era ayudado por un par de niños a tender la manta y dejar a la mano gran parte de la comida. Los demás ya habían empezado a corretear por todo el lugar.

-¡Muy bien, niños, reúnanse! –exclamó Jiraya, los pequeños le obedecieron al instante-. ¡Empezaremos con las actividades desde ahora!

Con renovados ánimos, siguieron las instrucciones de los juegos y diversas actividades. Carreras de sacos, relevos, de velocidad, tiro al blanco, adivinanzas entre otra cuantiosa cantidad de cosas fue lo que marcó el inicio del día. Sasuke ganaba casi todas las competencias en las que (obligado) participaba. Naruto, que estuvo en casi todas, le dedicaba miradas de odio y rencor, al ver por millonésima vez que Sasuke parecía poder hacerlo todo bien.

-¡A comer! –ante el grito, todos acudieron.

Se sentaron en grupitos por toda la extensión de la ladera, comiendo las delicias tan exóticas que les eran ofrecidas al medio día. Bocadillos dulces, pan de arroz con crema, trufas y otras tantas cosas más, un estofado hecho con la madera recolectada y vegetales con sabores alucinantes. Sasuke descubrió, a la hora del postre, lo mucho que le agradaba la gelatina de algas rojas, quizá sí había algo que quisiera pedirle a Itachi después de todo.

Y la tarde continuó su curso, toda una maravilla. Muchos se recostaron sobre el pasto o contra los árboles cercanos, muy escasos en comparación con los del bosque del orfanato. Otros tantos fueron con Jiraya, que contaba historias magníficas de sus viajes, donde había viajado a tierras sin par llenas de cosas asombrosas asomando a cada rincón.

Sasuke no miraba nada de esto, se sentía fatal. Aquel lugar... había ido en una ocasión con sus padres para hacer un día de campo y el aluvión de recuerdos que de pronto se cernió sobre él resultó asfixiante. Estaba solo, escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, tratando de controlar sus emociones y salir corriendo de allí lejos, muy lejos, para nunca volver.

Abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, quería irse. Quería irse para siempre, porque se sentía solo, porque no veía a nadie. Itachi... no contaba. Tan sólo era su hermano, y esto parecía ser en determinadas ocasiones. Su madre, su padre, sus tíos y abuelos, todos se habían ido con aplastante velocidad. Hasta el mismo Itachi cambió, cambió para mal. Ya no era aquel hermano cálido, dulce y comprensivo que recordaba, la frialdad y estoicismo que lo caracterizaban desde aquel fatídico día se volvía a cada segundo más perenne. Y le dolía.

-¡Naruto-kun! –escuchó a sus pies-. Doko wa, Naruto-kun?

Era Haku, llamaba a voces a Naruto. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke no había visto su cabeza rubia ni escuchado su chillona voz por ningún lado desde hacía bastante rato. Más específicamente, desde que había subido al árbol, al terminar de comer, cuando el anciano de cabello largo y canoso les dio permiso para hacer lo que desearan sin alejarse mucho.

-¡Naruto-kun! –miró más detenidamente el rostro tierno y dulce de Haku, lleno de preocupación. Sasuke se sintió extraño, como si no fuera él mismo. Haku levantó la mirada, debió haber sentido la intensidad con la que era observado. A pesar de estar tan preocupado, mostró una amable sonrisa a Uchiha-. Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke respondió con una seña.

-¿No habrás visto a Naruto-kun?

Negación por parte del menor.

-Sokka... (Ya veo...) –su semblante se entristeció-. Seguiré buscando, nos veremos.

"Qué bueno que ya tengas más amigos." Resonaron las palabras de Itachi en su cabeza, fuertes y concisas, como si estuviera allí. Frunció el ceño infantilmente. Si era amigo de Haku o del mismo Naruto¿el primero no debió haberle pedido ayuda para buscarlo?. ¿No debería saber dónde estaba escondido (dado que ese fuera el caso)?. ¿Eran amigos?. ¿Qué era un amigo?

Con esa última pregunta resonando tortuosamente por las paredes de su cabeza, bajó de un ágil salto del árbol al blando pero firme suelo. Ya no sabía ni qué hacía o por qué, sólo que debía hacerlo.

Las risas y voces de sus compañeros se fueron alejando conforme él lo hacía. No estaba nada seguro, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón sus pies le llevaron hacia allí, pero se dejó guiar por lo que decidió llamar instinto. Bajó la muy poco inclinada ladera. El rumor del río se hizo más audible. Era agradable y alto, mas no bastaba para cubrir el sutil sonido irregular que llegó a sus oídos, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Pasos, tropezones y hojas siendo agitadas. Torpes e irregulares soniditos. Miraba a la nada y sólo escuchó. Volteó a su derecha de forma imprevista y corrió aprisa, tanto como pudo. Sus actos volvían a ser espontáneos, instintivos, salidos de lo más profundo de su interior. Luego todo era confuso.

De los arbustos emergió una figura, a su espalda se irguió otra. Enfrentó los ojos azules unos eternos instantes, parecía enfadado. No, parecía dolido y sorprendido, como si le hubieran descubierto en un momento inoportuno. Corrió con intenciones de alejarse. El viento sopló con fuerza, agitando sus ropas y cabellos, Haku permaneció inmóvil en la lejanía, con el largo y lacio cabello ondeando con fuerza. Algunas hojas se esparcieron con el viento. De nuevo pisadas.

No iba a dejar que se fuera, se precipitó detrás de él. Por apenas unos instantes fue inalcanzable, sus dedos se cerraron sobre su camiseta y el sabor amargo en su boca desapareció.

Respiraban afanosamente, aferrados el uno al otro. Unas hojitas adheridas a su ropa. El pasto resultaba cálido y suave, sin embargo, era muy firme. El sol de primavera los calentaba deliciosamente, a los ojos negros la piel dorada resplandecía hermosa.

Sasuke hizo un intento de calmar su respiración, con los rubios cabellos de Naruto entorpeciendo la vista y sus extremidades enredadas. Estaba tan cálido y, sin embargo, tembloroso. Habían rodado colina abajo, hasta detenerse a unos metros del río. Naruto le miró lleno de duda y enojo, cerrando un puñito contra el pecho contrario.

Haku, que lo había visto todo, sonreía, bajando por la inclinada ladera hasta los otros dos. Ya estaban separados y sentados en el pasto, quitándose una que otra hojita de encima. Se plantó frente a Naruto y acarició su cabeza, el rubio hizo un puchero. Uchiha giró la cabeza, con un enjambre de mariposas revoloteando contra las paredes de su estómago, mareándolo. Atribuyó su sonrojo a la falta de aire y el mareo a las vueltas dadas. Escuchó que Haku hablaba:

-Te he estado buscando. Jiraya-sama puede reprenderte –Naruto bufó.

-Lo que yo haga a ese viejo pervertido no le importa –un suspiro abandonó los finos labios de Haku.

-Te equivocas, además, yo estaba preocupado. Pensé que te habías perdido.

El rubio parecía estar enfrentando un fiero debate consigo mismo, entre la tristeza, la furia, la confusión y el arrepentimiento. Abrazó sus piernas al tiempo que Sasuke se levantaba. Naruto emitió un gruñidito, mirándolo de reojo.

-No estaba perdido.

-No contestabas a mis llamados.

-Quería conseguir esas mariposas –se excusó el rubio, inflando los mofletes en graciosa disculpa. Haku le miró con cariño.

-¿Las mariposas arco iris?. ¿Las del cuento? –un enérgico asentimiento de Naruto confirmó sus dudas-. ¿Para qué?

-Dijiste, que si capturaba una, podrían cumplirme un deseo.

Sasuke le miró muy atentamente.

-Dijiste que cumplirían un deseo a quien las capturara. Yo iba a capturar muchas pero no aparecían, así que me adentré al bosque.

-¿Por qué era tan importante?. ¿No sabes que es peligroso?

Sasuke seguía en silencio. Naruto observó por largo rato sus pies, jugando con la hierva, arrancado uno cuantos brotes y acariciando otro distraídamente. El mayor se puso en pie y caminó hasta estar a la derecha de Naruto, donde se dejó caer, para quedar tendido sobre el pasto.

Haku los obligó a tumbarse, jaloneándolos suavemente de las ropas, haciéndoles espacio en sus brazos. Ambos niños se recostaron, acurrucándose contra los costados del más grande, completamente sonrojados. Haku les envolvió con sus brazos con dulzura, sonrió de manera deslumbrante y contempló indefinidamente el cielo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una fuerte lluvia azotó el mundo. Llovía y llovía con fuerza, sin parar un solo instante. Triste por esto, un zorrito de los tantos del bosque, rezó todos los días para que la lluvia cesara. El zorrito vivía en un campo de girasoles y le entristecía sobre manera ver a sus preciadas flores, decaídas, sin vida ni color –contaba Haku, las nubes sobre ellos se mecían con lentitud y parcimonia, cambiando constantemente de forma.

Sasuke y Naruto permanecían atentos, en silencio. Cuánta calidez los envolvía, adormeciéndolos y calmándolos. Las traviesas manitos de Naruto se enredaron suavemente en las hebras color ébano de Haku, tan suaves como la seda. Sasuke veía fijamente el parsimonioso movimiento que indicaba la respiración del mayor.

-Un día, el zorrito, harto de ver que no paraba de llover, decidió encargarse de sus flores. Se aproximó a cada una y, con paciencia y dedicación, levantó sus rostros y las hizo mirar hacia arriba, hacia donde debería alumbrar el sol. Sin embargo, las florcitas volvían a caer, viéndose todavía más tristes. Pero el zorrito no se rindió. Luchó arduamente todos los días para hacer que las flores elevaran su rostro al cielo, con la esperanza de que, al primer rayo de sol, ellas revivieran.

"Sin embargo, la lluvia seguía y seguía, tan fuerte como siempre era. El zorrito, que nunca paró en su tarea de ayudar a los girasoles, derramó una lágrima. Sus lágrimas eran sumamente brillantes y tenían todos los colores dentro de ella. Era, además de él y los tristes girasoles, lo más colorido en el paisaje. El zorrito estaba lleno de tristeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que brillara el sol. Entonces un arco iris surgió. Su lágrima, inmaculada y colorida, adquirió forma y revoloteó como una mariposa, con sus amplias y multicolores alas. La nueva mariposa se elevó, esparciendo por todos lados sus magníficos colores como luces y destellos.

Haku se detuvo unos instantes, tomando aire.

-Todos los girasoles reaccionaron ante la nueva fuente de luz, levantándose hacia ella, brillando por sí mismos y resplandeciendo de forma magnífica. Las nubes, que veían todo esto, dejaron de llorar, para abrirle paso al cielo a la lágrima convertida en mariposa. Fue cuando, después de mucho años, el sol brilló entre las grises nubes, llenando con su luz la tierra. Los girasoles brillaron más y se alzaron, gloriosos y hermosos, alegrando de sobre manera al zorrito. Éste lloraba de felicidad, derramando más y más lágrimas de colores que luego se convertían en las fantásticas mariposas, que se elevaron al firmamento claro y azul con un deseo cada una: que el sol siempre brillara.

Se hizo el silencio, ninguno habló, escuchando con atención el agua correr bajo ellos y las voces de sus compañeros sobre sus cabezas. El más pequeño de los tres luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de su amigo, sintiendo la brisa y el sol sobre su piel, arrullándolo. Se talló un ojito y bostezó. No quería dormirse.

-Desde entonces –continuó Haku al rato-, se dice que, si atrapas una de las mariposas arco iris, se te concederá el deseo que pidas. Pero es muy difícil conseguirlas.

Sasuke no creía en nada de eso pero, sin poder engañarse del todo, frunció el ceño para delegar los pensamientos que se anidaban en su cabeza. Él sabía que todo eso era una historia muy bien contada, que nada era real. Pero cómo hubiera deseado que no fuera así, que fuera tan real como él, como el sol que los calentaba, como la dulcísima voz de Haku, como Naruto.

-Es por eso, dattebayou –interrumpió Naruto el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Porque si las consigo, podré cumplir mi deseo de hacerlos felices. Les regalaré una a ustedes, así puede que vuelva la familia de Sasuke y empiece a sonreír.

El aludido se acurrucó, sobrecogido y con el corazón palpitando con dolorosa rapidez, bombeando sangre directo a sus mejillas. Naruto cayó dormido al instante y Haku lo rodeó con su bracito, haciéndole reposar su cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo enternecido.

Las nubes se deslizaban por el cielo azul, tan azul como las orbes de Naruto, esponjosas y blancas. Hacían sombra sobre ellos. Escuchó el canto del viento, que removía las hojas y acariciaba sus pieles. El olor de Haku y el del rubio se confundieron al llegar a su nariz pero sin embargo pudo percibirlos como si fueran uno. Poco a poco, también él se fue quedando dormido, con la última visión de sus dos amigos plácidamente dormidos.

- Okaeri! –saludaba una sonriente Shizune a la entrada de la gran y vieja casa tradicional que era el orfanato. Kakashi iba con Mizura sobre su espalda y varias mochilas en sus brazos, detrás de todos los niños, que caminaban cansados pero felices de vuelta a su hogar.

- Tadaima, Shizune-neechan! –respondían todos al pasar a su lado, recibiendo una tierna caricia en sus cabezas.

-¡Este año estuvo muy interesante y divertido! –exclamó Jiraya, con las manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisota extendida por su arrugado rostro. Tsunade llegó para saludarlos, dirigiéndose a su antiguo amigo-. Oye, mujer plana, tus chicos son geniales.

-Eso lo sé, maldito viejo pervertido –contestó con una sonrisa, mirándolos hablar y bostezar del viaje-. Espero que haya no habido ningún problema.

-En absoluto, más bien, no pude haber pedido más.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Tsunade, todos los infantes se alistaron para bañarse, entrando en pequeños grupos y esperando en fila fuera del cuarto de baño. Shizune e Iruka les ayudaron a asearse, despidiéndolos al comedor, donde les esperaba una cena y sus ansiosos compañeros, deseosos de escuchar sus interesantes historias.

Antes de ir a formarse, Sasuke tomó las cosas de su recámara. No había mencionado palabra alguna en casi toda la tarde.

-Sasuke, me voy a bañar. Date prisa o seré yo quien se bañe con Naruto –le oyó decir a Sai antes de que este cerrara la puerta corrediza. Sasuke respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse y no salir corriendo a golpear al indiscreto y hablador Sai. Ahora sí lo mataba.

-Naruto-oniichan!!! –chillaba Konohamaru, colgado de la espalda de Naruto en medio de la cena-. ¡Cuéntame más, cuéntame más!

Konohamaru era muy pequeño para ir a esa clase de excursiones, así que esperaba con total impaciencia a que Naruto y sus amigos, reunidos a la mesa de siempre, contaran qué clase de aventuras tuvieron.

-Fuimos de pesca –dijo Mizura, tosiendo suavemente. Hokuto le ofreció su taza llena de té caliente-. Arigatou.

-¡Mizura se empapó! –exclamó Sumaru, con un tono entre reproche y diversión-. ¡Pero pescó uno muy grande!

-Sasame-chan también, luego nos lo comimos en la merienda. Y Jiraya-sama los asó en una fogata que hicieron los más grandes –dijo Mizura, haciendo enrojecer a la nombrada.

-Hai, hai! –asentía Naruto animadamente-. ¡Y Haku ganó en el juego de las escondidas!

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación junto a su hermano, ambos sentados sin hablar. Apenas tocaba la comida, con la cabeza gacha y los párpados entrecerrados en actitud meditabunda.

-¿No tienes apetito? –preguntó Itachi, sobresaltándolo. Negó con la cabeza y comió dos bocados con prisa. Deidara rió por lo bajo, terminando por atragantarse con un trozo de vegetal-. Baka –suspiró Itachi, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con desgana, provocando que se atragantara más.

Sasuke echó una mirada furtiva a Naruto, que reía a mandíbula batiente abrazando a Konohamaru, rodeado de sus numerosos amigos.

Amigo. De nuevo esa palabra. Esa palabra tan extraña y confusa, que no hacía otra cosa que llenarlo de dudas y recuerdos muy recientes que nada tenían que ver. Ya se estaba hartando de ver con tanta frecuencia la imagen de Naruto en su cabeza.

-Tomodachi... –susurraron sus labios.

Encogido en el engawa, miró las flores del jardín de Shizune mecerse con la ligera brisa nocturna. Las estrellas lanzaban fuertes destellos en el cielo. No miró a Haku cuando este se detuvo a su lado y se agachó, quedando a la misma altura. Ninguno dijo nada, con la vista fija en las coloridas flores.

-¿Qué le habrías pedido tú a las mariposas? –Haku rodó los ojos hasta tener al más pequeño en su rango de visión.

-Tener fuerzas para poder cumplir mis sueños, así como Naruto-kun.

Aunque no le preguntó, Sasuke tomó aire y movió tímidamente los labios, de los cuales brotaron susurros dirigidos a la nada, que sólo él fue capaz de escuchar. Se levantó luego de unos minutos y le dio las buenas noches con la calidez de siempre, alegando que ya era tarde, tenía sueño y que ya había acostado a los niños junto a Shizune.

-Tomodachi... –pronunció Sasuke por tercera vez esa noche. Y pensó por enésima vez en Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**No había escondite válido, no existía excusa alguna. La soledad ya no estaba.**_

A Sasuke siempre le había gustado le había gustado la soledad, desde que era un chiquillo, lo cual aumentó después de la muerte de su familia. Cada que podía o tenía una oportunidad, se escabullía, en busca de silencio e intimidad. Solía desaparecer entre las ramas más frondosas de los árboles más altos de los tantos e innumerables alrededor del orfanato.

Itachi le había obsequiado un libro aquella misma mañana y, en el primer momento en que se vio libre, se alejó de todas las miradas curiosas y trepó un árbol cuyas ramas eran los suficientemente gruesas como para que pudiera recostarse sin el peligro de caerse. Aunque hasta ese momento nada así había pasado nunca. Ya leía el segundo capítulo, sumamente inmerso en las páginas de complicadas y bonitas palabras y la interesante trama cuando un voz le hizo mal decir en su fuero interno. ¿Es que nunca podría estar en paz¿Era eso tan difícil?

-Sasuke!!! –saludó desde abajo. Sasuke le miró con hastío, seguro de que las hojas lo cubrían bien-. ¡¿Qué haces allí tan solo?!

Le mostró el libro, Naruto bufó.

-¡No me hagas reír!

-Me lo obsequió Itachi –dijo con tedio.

-Oh..!! –lucía apenado-. ¿Te acompaño?

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –respondió con otra pregunta. Le vio ladear la cabeza y luego sonreír con insuficiencia. Mal augurio.

-Por tu olor.

-Qué tonterías dices, usuratonkachi –eso no bastó para amedrentar los ánimos del rubio, que se rascó graciosamente la nariz. Sasuke viró los ojos. Ahora con qué tontería iba a salir.

-Puedo reconocer tu olor entre cientos, porque es tan único como tú¿no es obvio?.

Aquel había sido uno de los comentarios más inocentes que le había escuchado nunca. El color se adueñó de sus pálidas mejillas, suave y lentamente. La adorable sonrisa seguía allí, debajo de él.

-¿Por qué insistes en seguirme? –logro preguntar un rato después.

Naruto había trepado algunas ramas para poder estar un poco más cerca de él pero aún quedando debajo. Se dedicó a jugar con una ardilla, dejándolo leer durante todo ese tiempo. Había avanzado muy poco para su nivel normal, tan solo unos cuantos capítulos. Eso no le gustaba. Estaba así por culpa del dobe y sus extrañas ocurrencias. ¡No podía dejar de pensar en eso y resultaba frustrante!

Naruto dejó a la ardilla que correteó lejos. No lo miró cuando, un minuto después, respondió en voz baja, tan inocente y sincero como siempre y con la cabeza gacha.

-Siempre te vez solo y triste, pienso que yo podría alegrarte... –musitó jugando con sus deditos-. La verdad me gustaría ayudarte –una ligera brisa meció las verdes y brillantes hojas que forraban las nudosas ramas del árbol donde estaban sentados. Los mechones negros ocultaban parcialmente su rostro. Naruto mecía distraídamente las piernas, que colgaban sobre el suelo.

Tristeza... Soledad. Esas palabras parecían tan pensadas, tan espontáneas que Sasuke imaginó que quien no quería estar solo era el otro. ¿Qué tan cierto sería eso? Estaba seguro de que, tristemente, eran muy ciertas.

Con las mejillas arreboladas, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos y una novedosa determinación se puso en pie ágilmente y, sin pensarlo mucho, saltó.

Naruto levantó casi asustado la cabeza por la repentina sacudida que experimentó la rama sobre la que se encontraba. Sasuke, sorprendente y portentoso, se agachó quedando en cuclillas. Por un segundo pensó que se iría, luego que comenzarían una pelea, intercambiando variados y pintorescos insultos.

No se esperaba eso, no se esperaba que Sasuke, con la mirada esquiva, le rodeara con sus brazos y lo acercara a su cuerpo. Como todo lo que hacía Uchiha, aquel torpe e inexperto gesto, era perfecto. Quiso corresponderle con todas sus fuerzas pero sólo atinó a juntarse un poco más y aspiró hondo. El suave palpitar de su corazón, el firme abrazo que le transmitía aquella hermosa sensación, la calidez que despedía eran perfectos.

_Perfecto._

-¿Lo ves? Tu olor es único, igual a ti –dijo contra su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cuánta confusión. Creías en mí siempre, tanto que hería.**_

Los festivales nunca le gustaron, ni antes ni después de llegar a Konoha. Era algo imposible de evitar, porque, simplemente, no le gustaban.

Una mañana, cuando todos estaban desayunando con el acostumbrado barullo en la inmensa habitación que servía de comedor, Tsunade se levantó de la gran mesa al fondo, que dominaba a todas las demás. A sus lados, todos los adultos, incluida la joven Shizune, o Shizune-neechan como le decían la mayoría de los niños, esperaron solemnes a escuchar las palabras de la directora del orfanato. Los niños, sentados en mesas distribuidas a cierta distancia unas con otras, guardaron silencio al instante. La observaron atentos, Tsunade sólo se levantaba para dar anuncios importantes.

La verdad, a Sasuke le daba igual, pero de todas formas miró y lo que oyó no le gustó nada.

-Antes de que cada uno partamos a nuestras labores diarias me gustaría hacer un anuncio –empezó con su segura y profunda voz, deteniendo sus orbes en cada niño presente-. Como saben, la semana entrante se llevará acabo el festival de otoño en la ciudad. Iniciará como a eso de las seis de la tarde –sonrió de lado-. Espero que estén presentables para ese día, no quiero oír malos comentarios de mis chicos en boca de nadie.

Una algarabía general se extendió por todos los jóvenes, desde los más chicos hasta los pocos adolescentes que, aunque ya habían ido en años anteriores, la noticia les sentó de maravilla. Tsunade sonrió satisfecha, junto a los demás sentados a su mesa, encantados con la felicidad que adornó todos los rostros infantiles. Bueno, todos menos...

-Kuso... –masculló Sasuke, hastiado del desorden que se armó con tanta rapidez. Siguió con su comida, lo más estoico que pudo, ignorando todo lo demás.

-¡Sasuke! –hizo una mueca. Al perecer, no podía olvidarlo-. ¡¿Has oído eso?!

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la excesivamente reluciente sonrisa de Naruto frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa. Mantuvo su rostro impasible, bajó el tazón de arroz hasta la mesa y dejó sobre éste los palillos.

-Sí.

-¡Pues alégrate! –replicó con los mofletes inflados, en seguida sonrió-. Sumaru, Haku, Sai, Sasame, Hokuto, Mizura y yo fuimos el año pasado¡fue grandioso, dattebayou! Las luces, la comida, la música... ¡todo parece sacado de un cuento! Como Konohamaru era muy pequeño no lo recuerda, por eso está tan emocionado. ¿Tu no?

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste, dobe?

Naruto frunció el ceño en una expresión que podía considerarse como zorruna, bufó y desvió el rostro con molestia.

-No iré.

-Mejor así. No sé ni para qué me molesto. Eres un muermo.

-¡Naruto, ven aquí! –llamó Sumaru dos mesas más allá.

El rubio levantó la mano y le hizo una seña a su amigo de que enseguida estaría allí. El chico de cabello largo asintió y siguió hablando con Mizura, un jovencito de cabellos cortos y blanquecinos, que siempre tenía una apariencia endemoniadamente frágil. Sus ojos chocaron en un fugaz enfrentamiento de miradas, unos segundos después, Naruto se levantó, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y fue con Sumaru, Mizura y un par de chicas, que se sonrojaron al verle.

El resto de la semana, no importaba dónde estuviera, en el dormitorio, el patio, en clases... Pero siempre era lo mismo, el único tema que se oía era el del festival. Las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas de qué kimonos quisieran usar, o qué peinado probarían. Los muchachos comentaban la comida y los posibles juegos que encontrarían con mucha ilusión pintada en sus caras.

Curiosamente, durante todo ese tiempo Naruto no le molestó en lo absoluto, estuvo hablando y bromeando sobre sus expectativas para el festival con su grupo de amigos. Haku también estuvo entre ellos, sólo acompañándolo en las comidas. El resto del tiempo, se lo pasaba con Naruto y los demás.

-Ven aquí –le dijo Itachi tres días antes de festival, semioculto detrás de la puerta corrediza de la habitación que compartía con Kakashi.

Obediente, Sasuke fue hacia allá y entró con la espalda firme. Esperó a que su hermano cerrara la puerta y le indicara que se sentase en el suelo de tatami, frente a él. Se observaron directo a los ojos un minuto en silencio, sentados de rodillas de manera solemne. Itachi alargó el brazo izquierdo y desde su costado acercó una gran caja de madera de cerezo, negra y con el símbolo de su familia arriba: un abanico rojo y blanco. La colocó en el medio de ambos, cuidadosamente quitó la fina tapa y la dejó a un lado. Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco más al ver lo que contenía.

-Usa esto –dijo Itachi, refiriéndose a la yukata de fina seda que ocupaba el interior de la caja-. Oto-sama me lo dio teniendo tu edad.

Sasuke observó por un rato la prenda, ambos guardando silencio. Luego levantó la cabeza y encaró a su hermano, descubriendo así su rostro conmocionado.

Para emoción de casi todos en el orfanato Konoha, el tiempo voló y pronto llegó el tan esperado día. Por todas partes se escuchaban grititos, instrucciones, pasos y tropezones. Las niñas iban y venían de un lado a otro preocupadas por los nudos de su obi, la forma de su peinado, su maquillaje incompleto, alguna ornamente perdida... Los chicos por su lado no podían quedarse quietos, demasiado emocionados de que abandonarían el orfanato para ir a jugar al pueblo durante toda una tarde.

Iruka y Shizune trataban de calmarlos y atenderlos a todos sin mucho éxito, mientras Kakashi leía tranquilamente una de sus tantas novelas pervertidas cerca de la entrada, ataviado con una yukata gris. Tsunade, por su parte, lanzaba instrucciones cada dos por tres, desde "no grites" hasta "ten cuidado". Suspiraba con mucha frecuencia, con las manos en las caderas y sus grandes pechos poco ocultos tras su elaborado kimono color verde jade en medio de los corredores que conectaban las habitaciones.

Sai y él hablaban en el patio trasero, discutiendo para variar, pero esa vez por las clases. Haku apareció de pronto saliendo al engawa de una de las puertas, vistiendo una yukata de color azul cielo con ligeros detalles en diferentes tonos de azul. Les sonrió dulcemente, apartando el cabello de su rostro, más radiante que de costumbre. Ambos respondieron el saludo, uno más sonrojado que el otro, claro está.

-¿Listos?

-Hn –Sai asintió, con los brazos cruzados dentro de la yukata negra-. Por lo que veo tu también.

Una sonrisita pícara.

-Quiero que lo vean. Naruto-kun –se volvió hacia la puerta entre abierta de la que había salido-, ven aquí, por favor.

-¡Hmm! –se escuchó un asentimiento dentro de la habitación y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a ambos chicos boquiabiertos.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza un tanto confuso. Repasó su vestimenta, preguntándose si no habría algo mal con él. Su yukata, de una tonalidad entre rojo y naranja, con formitas de espirales color toronja, seguía limpio. El obi, rojo claro, era lo suficientemente largo como para no parecer que llevaba un kimono, no le gustaba la idea de parecer una chica. El mismo Deidara peinó su cabello y, por más travieso que pudiera actuar, estaba seguro que no había hecho ninguno de sus raros experimentos. Si hasta Haku le halagó por su aspecto.

Sasuke parpadeó impactado. Parecía... un angelito. ¿Así se llamaban? Daba igual, lo que parecía realmente importante era lo delicado que se veía el cuerpecito de Naruto, su cintura perfectamente fina pero sin parecer la de una mujer, el cabello, despeinado de tal manera que parecía adrede. ¿Eso era posible? Sí, seguramente. Paseó sus ojos por la piel morena, perfectamente resaltada por los colores de su ropa, los trocitos de cielo que eran sus orbes, las mejillas muy ligeramente ruborizadas.

No, era más lindo que un angelito. Luego se sintió idiota.

-¿Toshite, dattebayo? (¿Qué pasa?) –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojitos en un gesto muy zorruno, ladeando la cabeza, posando un dedo en los labios-. ¿Es que no me veo bien?

-Ah... -fue toda la respuesta de Sai. Naruto frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, con los mofletes inflados y la quijada en alto.

-Si no me veo bien sólo díganlo –dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, con intención de esconderse en alguna habitación cuando Haku le tomó de la muñeca, con demasiada firmeza. Miró por sobre su hombro la "peligrosa" sonrisa que portaba en la cara. Naruto pasó saliva, la sombra amenazante perfectamente "oculta" en el rostro de su amigo no auguraba nada bueno. _Mal asunto_.

-Te ves bien –dijo rotundamente, no dando lugar a objeciones.

-Sí, me veo bien –concedió nerviosamente.

Haku le sonrió con la ternura y el cariño de siempre y soltó su mano, recuperando el aspecto tan adorable y tan común en él. El rubio suspiró nerviosamente, Sasuke y Sai se miraban también nerviosos, cuando Haku sonreía así cosas nada gratas podían pasar. Sai carraspeó y llamó la atención de los demás, para aligerar el silencio.

-Haku tiene razón, Naru. Luces muy bien –Haku asintió animado, dándole la razón-. Ne, Sasuke?

Hasta ese momento Naruto pareció reparar en su presencia, porque cuando lo hizo primero lució enormemente sorprendido, luego feliz y después, con un precioso sonrojo en los carrillos se volvió hacia él, en un movimiento bastante espontáneo. Sasuke alzó los brazos por inercia y los extendió lo más que pudo, adelantándose él mismo un par de pasos. Confuso, todo lo que parecía hacer Naruto era confuso.

El sonido de sus sandalias contra las piedras del jardín, el soplo del viento azotando las mangas largas de su ropa, un borrón sin forma de color dorado, su propio cabello bailando con la brisa y el amplio movimiento. El embriagante aroma y la deliciosa calidez. La frágil y delgada figura entre sus brazos.

De un salto ágil e imprevisto Naruto se lanzó sobre él, con la sonrisa más radiante que nunca y los brazos abiertos, listos y ansiosos para él, las mangas de su ropa se agitaron de manera hipnótica mientras estuvo en el aire. De la misma forma, Sasuke se aproximó para atraparlo, apenas lográndolo y tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia atrás por el nuevo peso. Mareado por la ola de sensaciones que provocó el rubio, Sasuke sólo pudo sostenerlo, envolviendo su cuerpo entre la vaporosa tela azul de su ahori. Los rombos blancos en sus brazos, distribuidos también por sus piernas hacían un impactante contraste con el cordón rojo en su cintura, que hacía las veces de obi.

Naruto tomó entre sus deditos la tela que caía por su espalda, como si fuera una capucha, de un azul más claro. Ver a Sasuke con esas ropas fue la mejor sorpresa que pudo recibir, se había resignado a ir en compañía de sus amigos, sabiendo que el amargado de Sasuke se quedaría solo en su habitación, probablemente meditando o practicando alguna cosa. Se veía tan bien...

Lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura, apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del mayor, que levantó la cabeza tímidamente para reprocharle con la mirada. Naruto sonrió dulcemente y Sasuke curvó sus labios en una discreta sonrisita, sin soltarlo.

Haku observaba más que encantado la escena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mil ideas en la cabeza. Sai les dio la espalda en silencio, sonriendo afectadamente y un tanto abochornado, despeinándose un poco al pasar la mano por la cabeza, en señal de incomodidad y diversión. Itachi sonrió justo antes de, con mucho cuidado, correr la puerta que abrió ligeramente para ver lo que ocurría en el jardín.

-Me alegro tanto de que vayas, teme... –susurró para él, sus pies a varios centímetros del suelo.

-Usuratonkachi... –afirmó el agarre.

Tsuzuku... 

**Do dai? (¿Qué tal?) La verdad no sabía si dejarlo allí o no, porque de verdad me gustaría que un capi lo hablara Naruto y el otro Sasuke, es decir, que se viera desde la perspectiva de cada uno. Por supuesto se centra más en Sasuke como protagonista y en Naruto como tema, pero ya veré qué hago. Espero no haberlo hecho tan largo ni tedioso, aunque eso me lo pueden decir con sus bellísimos R&R ñ.ñ La gracia es que les guste, pero sobre todo a cierta personita.**

**Viki: De verdad quiero que tomes esto como un regalo lleno de cariño y como una humilde manera de agradecerte todas esas cosas tan bonitas que has hecho por mi, por abrirme los ojos y sonreír siempre, es uno de los regalos más bonitos para mi. Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir las cosas, soy algo así como Sasuke (lo cual no es precisamente bueno ¬.¬) y esta es la manera en que trato de decir: VIKI, ERES DEMASIADO ESPECIAL, UNA GRAN AMIGA Y UNA FANTÁSTICA PERSONA. Imamate arigatou (gracias por todo). Conocerte será algo que agradesca siempre y no importa si no nos veamos en mucho tiempo, siempre estarás ahí, y te recordaré con mucho cariño y una sonrisa. Ojalá disfrutes esta historia y me dejes un R&R, si quieres participar, sabes que sí (ya lo hiciste de todas formas u.u).**

**Eso era todo, también escribo en Beyblade, muy buenas, si desean entren a mi profile. Pronto espero publicar otro fic, una obra de arte como la llamo yo (qué modestia non!!!), pero ya será el año que viene. La veo difícil ahora. Como sea, eso era todo. Son, exactamente quince (15) páginas de word, contando mis innecesarios comentarios. De verdad sabré agradecer a quien deje su opinión, por más corta o cortante (que no es lo mismo) que sea.**

_**El amor es el arte de vivir.**_


	2. Cero distancias El tiempo corre

**Yho! Miren cuántos R&R o!!! Es la primera vez que tengo tantos para un solo capítulo, qué bien! Millones de gracias a: ****Xxkao-chanxX, MegumiMinami310, YuriKo, tsunade25, Hakura-Black (Ay, nee-chan, tan bella!), giosseppe (Puedo hacerte una pregunta... aparte de esta n.n? De dónde sacaste tu nick?), Yuuko Uchiha, AGUILA FANEL (Te respondo desde aquí: Mucha miel, sí! A mi también me encanta, pero más me gusta que te gustara, me esforcé mucho. Espero que lo sigas hasta el final, que terminó extendiéndose un poco más - Con lo mucho que me gusta esta historia... Espero verte de nuevo por aquí y que disfrutes la historia!), Naruta93, viki2511 (Si te digo aquí todo lo que quiero como que tardo mucho, ne? Ya nos vemos a diario, ojalá te guste! Recuerda que este es tu regalo de cumple, Viki! T.Q.M!!!), AGHATA MALFOY (Gracias por leer! Espero que este también te guste y dejes un R&R también! Disfrútalo!), Lacryma Kismet (Oka-san, besos!)** y **Y****anaslik, personas bellas que se detuvieron a dejar un comentario, por más pequeño que fuera n.n Ya ven, estoy muy agradecida n.n Aprovecho para decir que hay otro fic llamado Hikaru to Yami que también escribo, ya va a estar listo, si les gusta los vampiros n.-**  
**Las premisas:**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** Una historia de amor

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Romance, humor (un poquito), debe haber algo más, pero no sabría decirlo.

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) Yaoi.

**Sumary:** La distancia es dolorosa, pero necesaria para que cresca un sentimiento, la soledad es dura pero hará el alma más fuerte¿no es verdad? El tiempo seguía su marcha, se acortaban las distancias. Es hermoso ser protegido.

**Nota importante:** Varios capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia (hasta que recordé escribirlo!).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a quien muy cordialmente le agradezco haber creado esta historia, que me llegó al alma.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Pásense a leer alguno de mis fics favoritos, les juro que tengo muy bueno motivos para que están ahí. Perdon por tardar tanto!!!!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

**_"bla, bla bla" Mini títulos (¿?)  
_**

**Cero distancias. El tiempo corre  
**

**_Solías mirar mi espalda y extender la mano para alcanzarla. Tú nunca te rendías._**

**-**Hasta... cuándo... durará esto... –resolló Naruto, sin dejar de correr. Sai, a su lado, le miró de reojo.

-¿Cansado? –el rubio frunció el ceño ante la petulante y falsa sonrisa amable que apareció en el pálido rostro de Sai.

-Para nada. Podría seguir... corriendo –secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano-. Lo... preguntaba por ti.

-¿Yo? Oh, yo estoy perfectamente –Sai realmente se veía tranquilo, con un par de gotitas de sudor bajando por sus sienes. Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un mohín, mosqueado ante las diferencias entre su resistencia y la de Sai. Miró al frente y su expresión se tornó furiosa-. Naruto-kun, te has puesto rojo.

Sí, pero de la ira. Sasuke corría un par de metros más delante de él, encabezando la procesión de niños, con la espalda recta y el mismo ritmo que al principio. _¡Qué teme era!_

-Sasame-kun¿te encuentras bien? –Naruto vio por sobre su hombro y descubrió a Iruka acercándose a Sasame, que sollozaba tras su largo cabello naranja, sentadita en el piso. Bajó el ritmo de su trote-. Venga, no llores más.

-Gomen... –sollozó, escondiendo su rostro tras su puñitos.

-Está bien, si de verdad lo deseas puedes parar –acarició su cabeza un poco y le sonrió con ternura-. Dime¿puedes seguir?

-Iie (No) –dijo con voz quebrada.

-¡Claro que sí! –bramó una enérgica voz. Ambos levantaron asustados la cabeza, encontrándose con la figura de Naruto, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el rostro lleno de decisión.

-¡Naruto! –le reprendió Iruka, Sasame le miró con timidez, sin apartar las manos de la cara.

-¡Sí puedes, Sasame-chan! –repitió con la misma seguridad, ignorando olímpicamente a su maestro. Algunos niños se detuvieron para quedarse a ver-. Estoy seguro. Levántate y sigue, no falta mucho ya.

-Demo... –habló la frágil niña.

-¡Nada de pero!

-¡Naruto! –Sai y el resto ya se habían detenido, observando en silencio. Sasuke era el único que seguía corriendo y ya se alejaba de la vista-. ¡Basta, sigan corriendo!

-¡No lo haré sin Sasame-chan! Vamos, dame tu mano. No nos falta mucho – sonriéndole cariñosamente agregó-: Yo creo en ti, Sasame-chan.

Sasame miró con sus profundos y brillosos ojitos la mano extendida frente a su rostro. Pasó saliva, secó con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas que mojaban su cara y asintió, intentando sonreírle a él también. Iruka-sensei suspiró, sonriendo derrotado y pensando que nadie podía vencer a Naruto. Con la ayuda de éste Sasame se puso en pie y limpió el polvo de sus pantaloncillos, se acomodó mejor la chamarra y sonrió más abiertamente, ruborizada hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Arigatou, Naruto-kun –Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa y soltó su mano, contento por los resultados.

Entonces una figura pasó justo a su lado velozmente. La sonrisa se congeló en su cara, hasta el punto de vacilar.

_Sasuke._

¡Sasuke le llevaba la delantera por una vuelta! Alarmado se giró, le envió una mirada envenenada antes de salir corriendo tras él, a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sasame e Iruka le miraron con curiosidad y extrañeza, viéndolo alejarse. Sai formó una sonrisita un tanto vacía, divertido hasta cierto punto.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –gritó, decidido a alcanzarlo. Sasuke miró brevemente hacia atrás-. ¡Te alcanzaré, dattebayou!

Naruto intentó ir más rápido, mucho más que Sasuke, que simplemente le ignoró y siguió corriendo al mismo ritmo que antes, como seguro de que no lo alcanzaría. Mosqueado y bastante contrariado Naruto gruñó ferozmente y se irguió hacia delante, tratando de darle alcance. No iba a perder contra él, no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, no sin pelear.

Había olvidado que estaba cansado, había olvidado que quería detenerse, porque ahora sólo deseaba alcanzar y vencer a Sasuke, antes de que completara las treinta vueltas alrededor de Konoha. Todos sus compañeros les veían anonadados y reiniciaron su propio trote, divertidos por la actitud de Naruto.

-Anoko... (éste chico...) –resopló Iruka.

-¿Cuántas vueltas les faltaban?

-¡Kakashi! –exclamó sorprendido al verlo tras él. El otro sonrió tras su gran bufanda, que cubría casi toda su cara, porque el ojo izquierdo lo tapaba su blanco cabello-. Sabes que Naruto es muy orgulloso en cuanto a esto. Sólo les faltan diez vueltas, pero a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun nueve.

-Es tu turno de supervisar los ejercicios matutinos¿ne?

-Hai, demo... (Sí, pero...) –otro suspiro-. No deja de sorprenderme al actitud de Naruto, hoy es Miércoles y desde el Lunes está tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke de la misma manera. Supongo que será lo mismo el resto de los días que queden. Me pregunto hasta cuánto podrá aguantar.

-Los más grandes ya están terminando sus ejercicios por secuencias, Yamato es el encargado esta semana. Me pregunto si debieras aprender de sus técnicas para mantenerlos bajo control.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza con desagrado al recordar la temible y sombría expresión que solía adoptar Yamato para lograr convencer a las personas. Kakashi bromeó un poco más con él, logrando descolocarlo todavía más.

-Sea como sea, esto logra incentivar a los demás a seguir –dijo Kakashi, apontocando la espalda en la pared de la vieja casa que era el orfanato. Dirigió una mirada a Naruto, que luchaba por mantener el alocado ritmo que llevaba y luego la elevó por encima de las montañas, al amanecer que clareaba el horizonte-. Hay cosas contra las que simplemente no se puede luchar.

Iruka le miró unos segundos, la duda pintada en su joven rostro, luego vio a sus ya no tan pequeños alumnos correr enfundados en sendas chaquetas para resguardarse del frío de la mañana. Sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose muy orgulloso.

El sol ya había salido por completo cuando terminaron de hacer el resto de los ejercicios (saltar la cuerda, abdominales, saltos, y algunos más). Todos respiraban con dificultad, satisfechos y felices de poder terminar con la rutina del día. Su maestro, plantado frente a ellos con los brazos en la cintura, les felicitaba por su buen trabajo.

-Sé que a veces cansa mucho, pero deben ser fuertes y resistir. Todo valdrá la pena.

-Iruka-sensei, tu también hacías esto¿ne? –preguntó Sai levantando la mano. Iruka asintió, con un brillo nostálgico en la mirada.

-Cuando tenía su edad también me levantaba muy temprano para correr alrededor de Konoha y hacer ejercicios como los que acaban de hacer. Ahora que soy su maestro es mi deber ver que ustedes cumplan con ellos. Bueno, hasta aquí. Vayan a bañarse que pronto servirán el desayuno.

-Hai! –exclamaron a coro. Todos partieron rápidamente, ansiosos de poder comer algo delicioso.

El único que no parecía compartir la misma felicidad era Sasuke y... Naruto. De rodillas en el piso, cansado y sudado, no dejaba de ver a Uchiha parado allí, tan tranquilo y campante, como si apenas se hubiera esforzado. Sasuke pasó una mano por su rostro y secó el sudor que perlaba su piel, luego bajó el cierre de su cazadora y sacudió la cabeza, como despejándose.

Frunció el ceño, infló los carrillos y entrecerró los ojos en una actitud infantil y molesta. Había hecho uso de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de vencerlo, para pasarlo y ganarle pero en todas las actividades Sasuke le superó, casi sin voltear a verlo.

-Kuso... –masculló por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños. Sin saberlo, había captado la atención de Sasuke-. Mañana... Seguro mañana lo venceré... ¡No perderé contra Sasuke!

El grito quedó suspendido en el aire, su rostro congelado y su cuerpo había parado en seco. Sasuke le miraba con una ceja alzada a unos pasos de distancia. Se sonrojó por completo y lo miró como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. Empezó a balbucear tonterías, hablando atropelladamente a la vez que hacía exagerados ademanes con las manos. Él le dio la espalda y bufó.

-Entonces... –habló, parando la perorata del rubio-. Esperaré a mañana para ver si cumples con esas palabras.

-Sasuke-teme... –susurró realmente impresionado. Sonrió de lado, de manera triunfante y elevó su dedo pulgar en un gesto de victoria-. ¡Te prometo que te lo demostraré, dattebayou!

Sasuke se alejó para bañarse, tenía hambre y estaba sudado. Dio gracias que Naruto no lo vio sonreír con tal naturalidad.

-Estaré esperando, usuratonkachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Muchas veces no te entendía. Esos días nunca los olvidaré, eran nuestros._**

Arrugó la nariz con molestia. Algo allí estaba mal. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: la luz entraba a chorros por las puertas abiertas de par en par, las preguntas de historia anotada en el pizarrón, frutos de la reciente clase de Kakashi, sus compañeros escribiendo con las cabezas gachas, concentrados en acabar con sus deberes. Más allá, Kakashi leyendo (por enésima vez) una de sus pervertidas novelas al frente, sentado en el escritorio lleno de libros y pergaminos, la campanilla de viento sonando dulcemente, mecida por la brisa.

Frunció el ceño. Sí... Algo no estaba como debía ser. ¿Qué sería? Mizura, dos puestos a la izquierda, tres adelante, estornudaba por quinta vez, Hokuto se revolvía los cabellos nerviosamente buscando contestar las preguntas, Sai hacía garabatos a un ladito de su libreta, con su sonrisita de siempre...

Todo era perfectamente normal, tal como siempre, en medio de esa tranquilidad tan propia de Konoha. Y sin embargo...

-Sensei! –Kakashi apartó la vista de las páginas del libro y miró la mano alzada de Naruto, al fondo del salón.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? –preguntó con esa voz adormilada.

-No ha pasado la lista de asistencia todavía –el hombre entrecerró su único ojo visible, negro, vacío y profundo, pero esa vez, previsor-. ¿Lo va a hacer?

Hubo una larga y tensa pausa antes de que Kakashi tomara una hoja entre tantas de su mesa, junto a una pluma, y empezara a nombrarlos a todos. La mayoría no tenían apellidos propios, sino, igual que Haku y Naruto, impuestos por Tsunade y sus subordinados. Los niños, extrañados, contestaban a media voz, de pronto nerviosos. Pero el más nervioso era Naruto y aquel sentimiento se hizo peor y asfixiante cuando, al terminar su profesor, notó lo que tanto se temía.

-Sensei!

-¿Y ahora qué, Naruto? –parecía enojado y eso, en Kakashi, era difícil verlo, después de todo era uno de los más calmados y pacientes profesores en el orfanato.

-¿Por qué se saltó el nombre de Sasuke y Sasame-chan? –de nuevo se hizo el silencio y, de pronto, surgieron gran cantidad de murmullos y cuchicheos. Kakashi dejó su libro a un lado y fulminó a todos con la vista, ordenando silencio. Obedecieron en el acto.

-Vuelvan todos a su actividad, quiero esas preguntas listas para dentro de media hora. Sin faltas.

-¡No me ha respondido!

-Has silencio.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, dónde están Sasame-chan y Sasuke?

-¡Siéntate, Naruto! Silencio, niños –miró larga y fijamente a Naruto, escrutándolo con la mirada, pensando en qué hacer. Al fin, suspiró y cerró los ojos, parecía cansado-. Sasame y Sasuke fueron llamados por Tsunade-sama antes de entrar a clases. Esta mañana, llegó una pareja. No pueden tener hijos y están decidiéndose justo ahora.

No cabía en sí de la sorpresa, las piernas le temblaron y al no poder con su peso cayó de rodillas en el piso, bastante turbado. Sai le observó detenidamente, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, Mizura y Sumaru se miraron entre sí, lo miraron a él y luego a Hokuto, que no sabía si sonreír o llorar.

Sasuke se iba, Sasuke-teme estaba a punto de ser adoptado y se iría lejos, lejos de Konoha, lejos de... él, de Naruto. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, mordió con fuerza su labio y tragó duro. La idea en sí había sido mucho para él, demasiado a decir verdad. Toda su vida había vivido allí y, podía recordar claramente, nunca lo habían querido adoptar, era demasiado revoltoso. Luego llegó Sasuke, con su frialdad excesiva, su forma de ser tan arisca y egoísta, sus muy escasas y raras sonrisas. Se pelearon miles de veces, les regañaron casi a la par, casi siempre por su culpa, y a cada pelea le seguía una muy extraña y particular disculpa, a veces no se necesitaban palabras.

¡Obviamente! Entre ellos no era necesario hablar, bastaba una mirada, eran amigos, se entendían mejor que nadie y ahora... ¿Se iban a llevar eso?. ¿Le arrebatarían algo como eso?. ¿Su amigo se iría para siempre y él no haría nada?

-Naruto!

No.

-Naruto-san! –le llamó asustada Hokuto.

Pelearía hasta el final por eso, no sabía exactamente por qué, sólo sabía que no quería que él se fuera.

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del salón, haciendo caso omiso de las voces de su maestro y amigos, ya no les escuchaba, ya ellos no importaban. Detenerse resultaba imposible ya, sus piernas corrían veloces, desesperadas. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, le dolían, el corazón bombeaba sangre furiosamente, las mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su mandíbula dolorosamente apretada mientras cruzaba pasillos y doblaba esquinas, cada una más sombría y atemorizante que la anterior.

-Sasuke!

La puerta rebotó en sus goznes, un silencio incómodo llenó la sala, Sasme lo miró asustada, Tsunade enojada y Sasuke... No lo miró.

-¡Naruto, sal de aquí! –le gritó Tsunade con autoridad. Una pareja joven lo observó con curiosidad, sentados en el despacho de Tsunade con unas tazas de té en las manos y los dos niños frente a ellos-. ¡Regresa a tu salón de clases!

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó con voz ahogada, respiraba atropelladamente y temblaba sin control-. ¿Van a adoptar a Sasuke?

-Eso no te importa, Naruto. Sal, están interrumpiendo una importante reunión.

-A decir verdad –habló la mujer, una bonita chica menor a los treinta de cabello castaño y francos ojos verdes-, estamos decidiendo a cuál de los dos. Lamentablemente debemos elegir a uno, no podemos encargarnos de los dos.

-¿Son tus amigos? –preguntó su esposo, sus tranquilos ojos pardos le miraban con curiosidad, escudados por una mata de cabello castaño.

-¿Mis amigos? –balbució en respuesta, Sasuke hizo amago de voltear a verlo-. Sí... lo son.

-¿Te llamas Naruto? –preguntó la chica, un tanto divertida.

-Uzumaki Naruto –contestó enseguida Tsunade, mirándolo con reprobación-. Y debería estar en clases justo ahora.

-Espere, Tsunade-sama. ¿Podríamos hablar con él?

-Demo, Shaoran-kun...

-Por favor –intervino su esposa-. ¿Quién mejor para hablarnos sobre ellos que sus amigos? No es mi intención ofenderla, pero sabe cómo son los niños. Siempre hay más confianza entre ellos.

-Claro, lo... lo entiendo –balbuceó Tsunade, compungida. Apretó la mandíbula. Por supuesto que lo entendía, quería que sus niños tuvieran un buen futuro y un hogar que ella muy bien sabía que no los podía dar y Naruto... ¡Ah, su sincero Naruto! Quién sabría que sandeces o detalles poco propicios les diría a la joven pareja. Sobre todo temía más por el niño de cabellos azabaches que miraba interesadísimo sus rodillas.

-Sólo si el quiere.

-Hai! –asintió el rubio, muy decidido a convencer a esas personas, que aunque no se veían malas, querían quitarle... ¿qué? Qué más daba, algo importante para él y, sin duda, no lo permitiría.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza y suspiró, se sabía derrotada. Naruto era hasta capaz de avergonzarla si era necesario para sus fines, inocentes y sinceros fines. Claro, no dejaría que eso pasara.

-De acuerdo. Síganme...

-No –interrumpió Shaoran con rotundidad, a pesar de su rostro aniñado el poder de su voz era innegable. La mujer rubia elevó una ceja, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar-. Espere –se giró a Naruto-. ¿Puedes llevarnos a algún lugar que te guste para poder hablar?

-¿Un lugar que me guste?

-Sí, el que sea –reafirmó la chica de ojos verdes. Naruto asintió firmemente, dispuesto a poner su plan en acción y no permitir que se llevaran... aquella cosa.

Los guió por una arboleda hasta un pequeño claro donde, como único vestigio de humanidad, había un viejo columpio de madera colgado en uno de los viejos y frondosos árboles. El niño se sentó en el columpio y esperó a que sus acompañantes hicieran lo mismo. Ambos se acomodaron, de rodillas, frente a él, con tranquilas sonrisas ella y un semblante neutro su esposo.

-Primero nos presentaremos como es debido. Yo soy Li Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo a secas con altivez, ciertamente tenso-. ¿De qué quieren hablar?

-Necesitamos que nos hables...

-Con sinceridad –interrumpió Shaoran el diálogo de ella, que lo miró con reproche.

-Sí, con sinceridad, que nos platiques acerca de Sasame-kun y Sasuke-kun.

Estaba listo, todo lo que tenía que decir era que Sasuke era un tonto, egocéntrico, odioso y listo, se quedarían con Sasame, quien sí deseaba una familia. Diría maravillas de ella, exageraría sus buenos modos y sus facultades. Sonrió triunfante para sí, convencido de que Sasuke (y aquello relacionado con él) se quedaría allí.

Pero observó las francas y alegres ojos de Sakura, su tierna y dulce sonrisa, percibió por completo la bondad de su persona, descubrió la franqueza en las orbes de Shaoran, la ternura bajo su mirada impávida, el cariño que contenía toda su suave sonrisa. Así como también recordó lo que Sasuke había vivido y lo mucho que (notablemente, según él) sufría.

Entonces un sentimiento encogió su corazón y le hizo dudar.

No podía. Resopló, no podía hacerle eso a ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera ayudar a base de mentiras a Sasame. Simplemente no iba con él, le era imposible.

-Bueno... Sasame-chan es muy dulce y dedicada, le gusta mucho ayudar a los demás y es muy bonita –Sakura rió por lo bajo-. No es muy fuerte y a veces llora pero... Es muy inteligente, sincera, cariñosa, algo tímida, hace unas ricas bolas de arroz y por las noches, le gusta arrullar a los más pequeños, para que duerman bien.

-Ya veo –comentó pensativamente Shaoran-. ¿Y qué nos dices de Sasuke-kun?

-Pues Sasuke...

Levantó la mirada y observó por entre ramas y hojas la copa del alto y frondoso árbol que les cobijaba con su sombra. La brisa mecía suavemente las hojas, soltando una de vez en cuando. Recordó a Deidara en ese momento.

"_-A mi me gusta todo lo que se destruye fácilmente y lo efímero (lo que dura poco, enano). Por eso no me gusta hablar de la relación que tú y Sasuke-chan tienen. Es tan consistente, tan fuerte que nada la destruiría."_

En esos momentos, esa relación estaba por romperse, el hilo que los unía tenso, más débil que nunca. Naruto no quería ni pensar en eso pero, no importara que tan lejos Sasuke llevara ese hilo, él lo aferraría con fuerza, aun si se lastimara y sangrara en el proceso. Porque Sasuke era...

-Es un tonto, pedante, odioso, arisco, egoísta, nunca dice lo que le pasa, ni si está sufriendo... Aunque eso es muy obvio –dijo como si tal cosa. La pareja lo observó boquiabierta-. Le importan poco los sentimientos de los demás, dice lo que piensa sin rodeos ni tapujos... ¡Es un teme! –estalló con los mofletes inflados. Luego resopló y bajó las manos que, sin darse cuenta, había estado moviendo en medio de su alterado discurso-. También es muy inteligente, todo lo hace bien, tiene las mejores notas en los exámenes y los ejercicios los completa mejor y antes que todos. Es organizado, solitario, habilidoso, valiente... no le teme a nada, quizá solo a Itachi... O esa es la impresión que me da.

Negó con la cabeza, como para él mismo. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí.

-Es mi mejor amigo, algo así como un hermano, es huérfano como yo pero sufrió de manera muy diferente. Quisiera... decir que lo entiendo, que sé lo que siente siempre y en todo momento pero sería decir mentiras y Shizune-neechan dice que no debemos mentir, que es malo.

Calló, no había nada más que decir, nada que agregar. Eso era todo, lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, aunque algo que ponía a palpitar con fuerza su corazoncito le decía que, por mucho que lo negara, había algo más. Desconocía lo que era.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-chan –sonrió Sakura, levantándose junto a su esposo-. Nos has sido de mucha ayuda.

El rubio los miró desde su altura entre confundido y entristecido. Eran muy buenas personas pero era inevitable sentirse mal.

-¿Los adoptarán?

-Como ya sabes, no podemos adoptar a los dos, por más que nos gustaría –dijo Shaoran-. Pero ahora será más fácil elegir.

-Sasame-chan está aquí desde los tres, como lloraba mucho nadie la había querido adoptar. Ella merece una familia que la quiera y sé que será más fuerte –dijo atropelladamente, levantándose también, sus pupilas temblaban-. Sasuke también, merece volver a empezar, sufrió mucho y ni Itachi ni Kakashi-sensei ni... yo –balbució tallándose un ojo-, podemos hacer mucho.

Sakura lo sorprendió, la miró desconcertado, no porque eran escasas sus muestras de cariño sino por la cantidad de sentimiento y dulzura escondida en esa caricia con la que revolvía sus cabellos.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Se le humedecieron los ojitos con increíble rapidez, desvió la mirada sintiéndose débil y avergonzado.

-No... –musitó bajito.

-Comprendemos –esta vez fue Shaoran quien le acarició la cabeza-. Te deseamos mucha felicidad, amiguito. Ahora nos vamos. Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo, algún día. Serás una gran persona.

Se dieron la vuelta, ya tenían su decisión y el corazón de Naruto latió desenfrenado en su pecho al percatarse de que él pudo haberlo sido. Pudo haberse ido, vivir con unos padres, en una casa para él solo, con juguetes nuevos y el amor que esas dos buenas personas le podían dar, seguramente sin recaudos. Quizá se arrepintiera de eso por el resto de su vida pero...

El recuerdo de Tsunade-obaachan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sumaru, Hokuto, Deidara, Mizura, Konohamaru... Todas esas personas que eran importantes para él aparecieron de golpe en sus pensamientos. Aunque eso no lo había hecho decir "no", había sido su propio corazón, la respuesta salió desde lo profundo de su alma y era definitiva.

Secó sus ojos, viéndolos alejarse entre los árboles para comunicarles a Tsunade a quién había elegido. La pregunta salió ronca de su seca garganta antes de que ellos se perdieran de vista.

-¿Es verdad que no pueden tener hijos?

La pareja pareció afectada y Sakura bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Algo dentro de Naruto le hizo sentir pena por ellos.

-Así es... ¡Por esa razón queremos adoptar! Es muy triste saber que hay muchos niños sin padres ni hogar sabiendo que nosotros no podemos tener un hijo propio –Sakura se giró para verlo y dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo parecer años más joven, más joven y bonita-. ¡Por esa razón hemos venido aquí!

-Hasta luego, Naruto-kun –se despidió Shaoran.

A la hora de la cena Naruto regresó a la casa, no se sentía con la suficiente fortaleza como para despedirse de... nadie. No quería hacerlo. Ese pensamiento egoísta era lo único que lo mantuvo tranquilo por la tarde, sentado en silencio y soledad sobre el viejo columpio que casi pasaba a ser posesión de él. Posiblemente era él único que lo seguía usando.

Había menos revuelo en el comedor que de costumbre, entró con la cabeza gacha, sin deseos de enfrentar la mirada de nadie. Todo era muy triste. Konohamaru lo llamó, parecía tener la voz más chillona que nunca. No entró, dio la media vuelta y se fue directo a su habitación, las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo.

Se metió en su futón y permaneció escondido allí incluso después de que Sumaru y Mizura entraron y se acostaron. Mizura intentó hablar con él pero desistió al cuarto intento de despertarlo, viendo que era inútil y Naruto no lo escucharía.

Temblaba entre silenciosos espasmos bajo la frazada apretando los labios con rabia. Se sentía terrible y lo odiaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus amigos se hubieron dormido se levantó y salió al patio descalzo y en pijama. Ignorando esto deambuló en la noche con pasos lentos y torpes, hasta llegar a un gran árbol. Puso su manito en uno de los nudos del tronco. Ya lo recordaba. Allí Sasuke solía leer, allí le dijo, algunos años antes, que su olor y él mismo era único.

Se sintió mal y pegó un puñetazo a la madera, conteniendo un grito y las lágrimas.

-Kuso... –masculló casi sin voz, con un gemidito de por medio-. ¡Teme...!

-Usuratonkachi.

Paró su corazón, se congeló su sangre, dejó de respirar. Bajó la mano y, con parsimoniosa lentitud elevó la cabeza para ver, entre frondosas ramas y grandes hojas, un rostro pálido y hermoso, de rasgos angelicales, poseedor de un par de hechizantes ojos negros, como dos hermosísimas piedras onice.

Era... _imposible._

Sasuke bajó con cuidado y rapidez por las ramas hasta el piso, enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos y le observó por largo rato, en silencio, inexpresivo. Naruto se puso pálido, se ruborizó, sudó, tembló... todo en los angustiosos y escasos minutos que Sasuke, a escasos seis pasos de él, le vio sin pronunciar palabra.

-Hoy no fuiste a cenar. Iruka-sensei estaba molesto porque te desapareciste, mañana te echarán la reprimenda.

Pero..._Sasuke estaba allí_, frente a él.

-Sasame volverá mañana para despedirse. Sí que te gusta ocasionar molestias, dobe.

Y_era verdad._

-Sasuke! –gritó por segunda vez en el día.

Se echó sobre él, haciéndolo trastabillar en el proceso y caer de espaldas. Uchiha se quejó, lo insultó y le soltó un golpe en el hombro, sin embargo, Naruto siguió abrazándolo con desmedida fuerza, temblando y conteniendo espasmos y lágrimas que no quería que se notaran o _que él notara. _Se sintió asfixiado y enfermo toda la tarde. Ya no.

-¿Somos amigos? –la pregunta sonó implorante.

Sasuke lo golpeó de nuevo pero no se separó, ni siquiera cuando, minutos más tarde, Naruto cayó dormido, abrazado a su amigo.

-Los mejores –en sueños, Naruto sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_¿A quién engañaba? Ambos lo sabíamos mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, mentía._**

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó preocupado Iruka.

-Sigue igual –murmuró Hokuto, volviendo a colocar el paño húmedo sobre al frente perlada de sudor-. Su temperatura no baja para nada.

Sumaru apretó los labios y los puños, sentado junto a su amiga. Hokuto se los había advertido, que no jugaran en la lluvia, asomada al engawa con una sincera preocupación por sus amigos, que riendo pasaron de ella, incluso invitándola con descaro a que se uniera a ellos. Tampoco le hicieron caso a Haku-san, que se tomó las molestias de advertirles las consecuencias de sus irresponsables e infantiles actos, claro, con su total educación. Mizura estornudó detrás de su pañuelo. Estaba resfriado, _por supuesto_, porque el frío era bastante fuerte, pero no pasó de ser eso, un simple resfrío.

Como un castigo previo que ninguno quiso reconocer de ese modo, los obligaron a limpiar el barro esparcido por ellos mismos.

Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso ahora Naruto no estaría tiritando, sudando frío, cubierto con una gran colcha y sufriendo por la fiebre que le había azotado esa mañana. Fue Mizura quien reconoció los síntomas de la enfermedad, pues Sumaru jamás estaba enfermo. Con culpa y un tanto de miedo, Sumaru abandonó la habitación que compartía con Naruto y Mizura en busca de Tsunade.

En el camino se encargó de soltarle la regañina, porque al llegar guardó silencio y se dispuso a revisar al convaleciente rubio, cuya respiración se hacía poco a poco más dificultosa.

-Tiene mucha fiebre... Sumaru, busca a Iruka y tráelo, debe estar a estas horas en el comedor -ordenó sin dejar a Naruto. El niño asintió y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Minutos después Tsunade se alistaba para bajar ella personalmente al pueblo y comprar todo lo necesario para hacer una medicina para Naruto, que frecuentemente recibía numerosas visitas de compañeros y maestros. Sumaru, Mizura, Sasame y Hokuto se quedaron allí casi todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando Shizune e Iruka entraban para ver cómo estaban o mandarlos a hacer algo. La única que no se movió fue Hokuto, sentada fielmente junto al funton de Naruto, humedeciendo el paño que usaba para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Una nueva lluvia azotaba la región, humedeciendo los caminos y golpeando con fuerza el viejo techo de la desvencijada casa. Los maestros tuvieron mucho que hacer ese día calmando a los niños, muchos se asustaban por los truenos, otros estaban muy inquietos.

-Qué niño más baka. Traeré más agua, um –el muchacho rubio iba a levantarse cuando una manito se cerró sobre una de las holgadísimas magas de su yukata negra.

-Dei-niichan –se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisita, semioculta por el mechón rubio que cubría parte de su cara. Jamás le veían esa parte del rostro-. No... me digas... baka, baka.

Deidara le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-Baka, um.

-Feo –farfulló con un puchero. Una de las cejas de Deidara se movió ridículamente por un tic.

-"¡Coscorrón!" –y le soltó el mencionado "ataque", como él mismo le llamaba, a Naruto en la cabeza, dejándolo semiinconsciente, de nuevo.

-¡Dei-niisan! –protestaron el resto de los niños, Hokuto y Sasame escandalizadas. Sin una pizca de vergüenza en sus pícaras facciones ni en su ojo visible, azul como el de Naruto, sonrió y se apresuró a salir.

-¡Voy por agua, um!

-Ese Deidara... –suspiró Haku, entrando a la habitación luego de que el rubio la abandonara.

-Haku-san –pronunció Mizura, haciéndose a un lado para que Haku se sentara.

-Arigatou –tomó asiento y miró preocupado a Naruto, luego a Hokuto-. ¿Hay mejoras?

La chica negó con la cabeza, mirando con semblante apenado a su gran, antes ruidoso amigo. Las mejillas encendidas, la piel brillante por el sudor, los labios entreabiertos buscando el tan preciado aire, los mechones húmedos pegados a la frente. La pesada y trabajosa respiración era todo lo que se escuchaba, rompiendo el absorbente silencio.

Lo peor de todo, era ver que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba pero la fiebre no se iba. El pobre niño se revolvió entre las sábanas, en un estado de tormentosa duermevela.

-Miren a quién he traído, um –canturreó la voz de Deidara, justo en la puerta. Al apartarse la menuda figura de Sasuke fue visible para todos. Haku sonrió discretamente.

Sasuke no miró a nadie más que a Naruto, quien evitó su mirada, girando el rostro hacia el otro lado. Deidara le dio un empujoncito en la espalda y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada furiosa, el rubio respondió con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Deidara era de temer.

Iruka, sentado de frente a Sasuke le vio significativamente y luego hizo lo mismo con Naruto, pero su mirada se entristeció. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa cara, Naruto no solía enfermarse y, en algún lugar, había escuchado que el estado de ánimo resultaba muy influyente en la salud de una persona. Pero era imposible que Naruto hubiera escuchado algo...

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Sasuke se sentó junto a Iruka, Naruto volvió a intentar ignorarlo. Entrecerró los ojos. Ése _usuratonkachi._ Debajo de la manta, con la que intentó cubrir su cabeza, Naruto apretó los labios y los párpados. ¿Qué hacía aquel idiota allí, si lo que le pasara no era de su incumbencia? Ese _teme_ podía llegar a ser todo un idiota. Con tan solo recordar lo de aquella tarde...

-¡No lo haré! –siseó molesta una voz. Naruto se paralizó en medio del pasillo.

-¡Por favor, no digas eso! –rebatió Iruka-sensei, pareciendo alterado.

-Lo que le pase me tiene sin cuidado, sensei –aquel tono era tan irritado que le había hecho congelar sus pasos. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaría así?

-Sasuke-kun –insistió Iruka-. Está muy enfermo y sé que tu...

-Yo nada, si es idiota pues que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Naruto, casi sin respirar, se aproximó a la puerta de donde provenían las voces. Era el "despacho-dormitorio" de Iruka-sensei y éste discutía acaloradamente con Sasuke. ¿De qué hablarían para que su voz estuviera cargada de ira y la de su maestro tan entristecida? Continuó escuchando. Tenía el corazón latiendo con rapidez y no sabía cuál era la razón.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto te considera su amigo y creo que es mejor para él que esté en tu compañía.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual no se escuchó nada. Lo siguiente alojó en su pecho y su estómago desagradables sensaciones y un espantoso vacío. _Sasuke-teme__era un idiota._

-Naruto ya tiene muchos amigos, para qué podría necesitarme. Además, es SU problema no el mío.

Cerró los ojos tal como lo hacía en esos momentos bajo su cobija, con todavía más fiebre que la de unas horas antes. Luego de oír giró sobre sus talones y regresó sus pasos a su propia habitación, de la cual se había escapado un rato. Prefería estar en cama a que Sasuke viera su cara y escucharlo hablar así.

Y durante toda la tarde permaneció en cama, con las frías y crueles palabras de Sasuke taladrándole el cerebro, resonándole en la cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba tan, pero tan molesto y dolido, que fingió ignorarlo cuando se sentó a contemplarlo en silencio. Cuánto le odió.

-Parece que ya se durmió –susurró Shizune a un preocupado Iruka, que asomaba medio cuerpo a la alcoba de Naruto, con Kakashi detrás. Ya era de noche. La chica arropó mejor al rubio y tomó en brazos a Konohamaru, que yacía dormido a los pies de la cama de Naruto, luego se dirigió a los otros chicos que la acompañaban-: Ya es muy tarde, Tsunade-sama se enojará mucho si sabe que estuvieron despiertos hasta estas horas. Vayan a dormir.

-¡No podemos dejar así a Naruto! –exclamó Sumaru, repentinamente despierto.

-Mizura, sé buen niño y con Su-chan acompaña a tus amigas a sus dormitorios¿bien? Luego vayan a mi habitación. Hoy dormirán con los chicos y conmigo.

-Como diga, Kakashi-sensei –Mizura se levantó e instó con la mirada a Sumaru a que hiciera lo mismo. Hokuto y Sasame, que tenían apariencia de estar más dormidas que despiertas, les imitaron casi al instante-. Se lo encargamos mucho, Shizune-neesama (Honorable hermana mayor). Que tengan buenas noches.

Al pasar junto a Kakashi éste les acarició el pelo con cierta rudeza pero bastante afecto, causando que sonrieran un poco. Iruka prometió ir pronto con ellos, amenazando a Sumaru de que se fuera con la mirada. El niño frunció el ceño indignado¿por qué Sasuke sí podía quedarse?

-Shizune-kun –llamó Iruka-. ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

-He logrado bajarle un poco más la fiebre y es seguro que con una buena noche de sueño se reponga rápidamente –les sonrió calidamente-. Mañana estará mejor y tomará la medicina, seguramente ya estará corriendo y jugando como siempre. Por cierto... Sasuke-kun, ve a dormir.

-No –dijo el niño, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Los mayores se miraron entre sí, anonadados.

-Va-vamos, Sasuke-kun. No es hora de bromear, ve a la cama –intentó disuadir la chica, Sasuke levantó, sólo por un par de segundos, la mirada del pequeño rubio y la centró en ella, con increíble frialdad. Para Shizune era obvio que no lo haría.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, ya es muy tarde y hay que dar ejemplo a los niños. Sasuke –de nuevo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con que Kakashi había entrado del todo a la alcoba-, si algo le ocurre no dudes un instante en ir a buscarnos¿entendido?

-Kakashi-san! –exclamó alarmada Shizune. Kakashi le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todo estará bien, Sasuke es bastante maduro. Ve a descansar tú también, se te ve cansada.

Y así Sasuke les escuchó irse por fin, pues no apartó su atención de Naruto. La recámara quedó en silencio, apenas alumbrada por una velita que Shizune se había molestado en encender. Permaneció en completo silencio, inmóvil y despierto, observándolo dormir apaciblemente. De pronto, Naruto se agitó, aun dormido, quejándose en sueños. La luz de la vela bailó hasta apagarse con un soplo de viento, que entraba por las puertas corredizas abiertas.

Le observó por largo rato, viéndolo buscar aire con vehemencia, sudando y tiritando. Cambió de nuevo la toallita sobre su frente y acomodó la frazada. Fue como si sus sutiles movimientos hubieran desencadenado en el enfermo acciones impropias y preocupantes. Naruto empezó a removerse con insistencia y desespero bajo las sábanas, apretando los párpados y emitiendo ahogado gemiditos. Sasuke esperó atento.

Naruto lloraba, lloraba en sueños sin derramar una sola lágrima, sollozando y temblando con furia. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, obligándolo a permanecer contra el futon, pero las piernas de Naruto cobraron vida, retorciéndose en medio de su delirio producido por la fiebre.

Su corazón se desgarró en el instante que Naruto abrió los ojos, sin poder ver realmente. Tenía las orbes cristalinas, temblaban sin control, amenazando con derramar lágrimas. Entre abrió los labios, secos, respirando irregularmente. Fue como si supiera que estaba allí, a su lado.

-Sasuke... ayúdame.

No dudó un segundo, sabía, de nueva cuenta y sin proponérselo, qué hacer. Guiado por sus instintos, apartó de golpe la manta que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo, dejando su pequeño cuerpo al descubierto. Le tomó de las manos con aprensión, apretándolas entre las suyas. Con sus propias piernas inmovilizó las de Naruto, enredándolas sin recato. El cobertor cayó por fin, pulcramente sobre ambos cuerpos, protegiéndolos del frío.

Contempló en silencio las facciones llenas de pena de su compañero, a escasos centímetros sus rostros. Naruto ardía, quemaba con su contacto, pero Sasuke pensó que nada podía sentirse mejor. Juntó sus frentes y comprobó que la fiebre no parecía querer bajar, pero notó complacido un cambio.

Ya no estaba tan agitado, su semblante más relajado indicaba que las pesadillas habían dimitido hasta, quizá, convertirse en imágenes sin sentido y sonidos incomprensibles dentro de su cabeza. Aspiró el olor de Naruto, sintió su ardiente piel morena contra la suya, notó la fragilidad de su cuerpo tan de primera mano que no lo creía. Miró embelezado su rostro apaciguarse, luego le observó dormir, antes de que el sueño también hiciera mella en él.

Ya no tiritaba y no se sentía arder. A decir verdad, sus músculos agarrotados y sus párpados pesados eran lo único malo. Un agradable frío sobre su frente aliviaba el dolor de cabeza y relajaba los músculos de la cara. Se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor que en la noche.

Vio, como si se tratara de un recuerdo de la infancia, las imágenes que perturbaron su sueño la noche anterior. La oscuridad, el silencio, la soledad se cernían sobre él. Estaba solo, rodeado de miradas de odio. Tuvo miedo y luego, sintió una infinita tristeza. Pero en medio de aquella pesadilla tan tortuosa llamó a alguien con desesperación. Una sensación de paz y seguridad, una calidez incomparable le rodearon abrasadoramente, yendo más allá que la misma fiebre. Y el miedo desapareció.

Ahora... ahora podía sentir la claridad del día a través de sus párpados, el frescor de la mañana en su rostro, el rumor de los árboles mecidos con el viento, los trinos de las aves, las risas de los niños. Era un nuevo día.

Sin miedo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el conocido techo de su recámara. Era una mañana brillante y hermosa, una nueva promesa. Sin embargo no sonrió, permaneció quieto, respirando tan lentamente como podía. Una gotita de agua helada bajaba por su sien. El frío sobre su cabeza lo originaba un paño húmedo, para bajar su fiebre.

Escuchó atentamente. Fue cuando lo supo y giró sobre sí mismo con inusitada rapidez. Le miró perplejo.

Sasuke le sonreía a medias, a su lado, muy cerca de él. Casi podía rozar con su hombro el contrario, casi podía oír el palpitar de su corazón, casi podía perderse en sus oscuras y profundas orbes color noche, que brillaban de manera especial aquella vez. Casi quería acortar la distancia y tocarlo, para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

Pero estaba allí, tan real como todas esas sensaciones. Sonrió grandemente, estaba feliz.

-Ohayo, dobe –dijo suavemente.

-Ohayo, teme –respondió de igual forma. El pañito que cubría su frente yacía a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Tienes mejor aspecto –sus ojos lo recorrieron con escrutinio en unos segundos-. Debes tener hambre.

-¡Muchísima! –asintió. Movió los pies un poco, para acomodarse mejor sobre sus codos, de la misma manera que Sasuke. Al arquear más la espalda el cobertor se deslizó por hasta detenerse en su cintura-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho aproximadamente. Tsunade me dejó tu medicina.

-¡¿Ha vuelto?!

-Sí, esta mañana como a eso de las seis. Yo ya estaba despierto, así que la recibí. Esperaba que despertaras para dártela. Venga ya.

Naruto protestó, demostrando que se encontraba casi, casi como nuevo. No obstante, se tomó toda la desagradable y viscosa medicina con sabor y olor a hiervas curativas y a quién sabe qué más. Puso cara de asco, sacando la lengua en un gracioso acto de desagrado. Uchiha le observó atento, sin mostrar emoción alguna que no fuera la que ya adornaba su rostro.

Sí, no lo quería admitir, pero se sentía aliviado de ver al dobe en mejor estado. Un escalofrío, en el cuerpecito a su lado y un estornudo le hicieron cambiar de idea, apagando la sonrisita que dibujaban sus labios.

Naruto sorbió con la nariz, un tanto roja. Sonrió jocosamente y se volvió a su amigo.

-Usuratonkachi –suspiró tranquilamente, pasándole un pañuelo-. Shizune-san dijo que te haría una sopa para que recuperaras fuerzas.

-¡Ramen!

-¡Nada de ramen! –siseo al instante. Naruto le dirigió una mirada que destilaba enveneno-. Necesitas comida de verdad.

-¡El ramen es...! –pero no llegó a saber qué era el ramen, porque otro estornudo interrumpió las palabras del rubio. Limpió su nariz y se encogió sobre sí mismo. No midió sus acciones, de nuevo actuaba por instinto, algo que sólo ocurría estando Naruto cerca.

La campanilla en el techo, justo afuera de la habitación, emitió un pausado y harmónico tintineo, soplaba un poco de agradable brisa. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Permaneció quieto, suspendió su función respiratoria, no parpadeó. Por dentro, gritó.

¡Qué suave era! La mano de Sasuke quedaba perfectamente situada en su frente, proporcionándole una sensación gloriosa que le provocó una muy ligera y rápida sacudida. Se sonrojó de inmediato. ¡Sasuke sonreía! Y qué sonrisa.

Entrecerró los párpados cuando sintió la delicada mano moverse hacia sus sienes y luego, tan lentamente que resultaba desesperante, bajar por su nariz, rozando sus labios rojizos.

-No hay señal de fiebre –seguía sonriendo. Sólo para él. Le dio un tímido y juguetón toquecito en la punta de la nariz y apartó la mano, que no llegó muy lejos.

Ahora era el rubio quien actuaba por mero instinto, tomando su mano y acercándola a su rostro. Por un segundo pensó que tendría fiebre, pues estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero algo le hizo descartar esa posibilidad.

Movió un dedito, acariciando la tostada mejilla, justo por donde pasaban las extrañas marquitas con forma de bigotes. Su piel era suave, calentita y agradable. Intercambiaron unas pequeñas y tiernas sonrisas, hallándose de pronto tan cerca y tan juntos, que escuchar la respiración contraria era posible. Un sentimiento aparecido de la nada, como una mariposa revoloteando dentro de sus estómagos, llevando consigo cierta ansiedad y emoción.

-Arigatou –susurró bajito Naruto, casi con timidez. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-No he hecho nada. Hokuto es quien te ha cuidado.

Naruto negó enseguida con la cabeza.

-No, no es por eso. Es más bien... –paseó sus ojos por la habitación, nervioso-. Gra-gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke, que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, parpadeó y se hizo el desentendido.

-No he hecho nada.

Acarició un segundo más las marquitas para intentar levantarse. La manita de Naruto le impidió alejarse demasiado, tirando de su ropa con cierta aprehensión. Lo miró por sobre el hombro para encontrárselo rehuyendo su mirada, inmóvil.

Regresó a su posición anterior y, sin verse libre del agarre del rubio, alzó su propia mano y tomó delicadamente su barbilla, obligándolo a voltear a verlo. Contempló por entero su tierno y aniñado rostro, el suave sonrojo que teñía sus tersas y gorditas mejillas, el puchero que mantenía sus labios fruncidos, como si le estuvieran reprochando. El precioso brillo en sus profundos ojos azules, el cabello cayendo sutilmente sobre su rostro y lo menudito que lucía en esos instantes, allí, a su lado.

-Mentiroso.

Sasuke apretó muy ligeramente el agarre con el que tenía sujeto su mandíbula, acercando sus rostros un poco más, juntando sus frentes. El embriagante y fresco olor de Naruto le nublaba la mente y el verse sumergido en aquellos pedacitos de cielo sólo lograba que su razón fuera, de nuevo, reemplazada casi por completo por su "instinto".

Y Naruto supo la verdad, entendiendo al instante lo que escondían los ojos oscuros. Sonrió lo más radiante y felizmente que pudo. Una pequeña sonrisa en los pálidos y finos labios del otro apareció de la nada.

Naruto estaba feliz.

Sasuke estaba feliz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

******Do dai? A que estuvo tierno? Esa última escena me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba ¬¬, salió rara la parte cuando Sasuke e Iruka-sensei discutían, no termina de convencerme. Esperaba poner más escenas pero doce páginas de word me parecieron suficientes para el segundo cap, a decir verdad la historia acaba de alargarse uno o dos capítulos más (no es que me moleste ¬//¬) de los que tenía previstos. Por cierto, aquí no tienen más de... nueve años, en el primero tenían siete-ocho, ahora nueve-diez. Más o menos la cosa irá así, esta vez me centré más en Naruto, cómo ve a Sasuke y su amistad. En el próximo Sasuke de nuevo será el centro de la historia, aunque ya se diría que puedo intercalar. No se nota que los amo, ne ñ.ñ?**

******De nuevo gracias por leer y de ante mano gracias a los que me dejaran R&R n.n El otro puede que tarde también, hay partes que faltan por terminar o pulir, ya saben. ****Son, exactamente doce (12) páginas de word, como ya he dicho, contando mis innecesarios comentarios. De verdad sabré agradecer a quien deje su opinión, por más corta o cortante (que no es lo mismo) que sea.**

**"__****Los errores no se borran, se acomodan".**


	3. Inconsciente Felicidad

**Sé que merezco de todo por irresponsable pero saltaré la parte de las disculpas para agradecer por los R&R (que por cierto no he contestado ¬¬): **Kiryu Ozore Aikawa, Chibi Dhamar, yanaslik, Rhuw, Flor del alba, Hakura-Black, Yoshiki-kun, jennita, Noemi-chan, Ho-o, Misaki, kariiToop, tsunade25, giosseppe, Aghata Yami malfoy, Amai ame. **Ahora procederé a decir algo que, por olvidadiza e idiota, se me ha olvidado en los anteriores capítulos: Deense una vuelta por el primer capi y busquen la canción de CASCADA "****Truly, madly, deeply****", también conocida como "****I wanna stand with you in a mountain". Es la canción que usé para escribir la mayoría de la historia y su letra es perfecta para ella. Si no quieren leer los primeros dos capis entonces lean este con esta canción, les dará tiempo para leerlo y escucharla sin cansarse de ella. Es bellísima y me parece la mejor para describir esta historia.**

****

**Título:** Una historia de amor

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Romance, humor (un poquito), debe haber algo más, pero no sabría decirlo.

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) shounnen-ai

**Sumary:** Cuando el sentimiento es puro y transparente como la lluvia, cuando es cálido como el cuerpo de una persona importante, cuando los recuerdos forjan un lazo y las heridas son sanadas y cuando el entendimiento va más allá de cualquier límite, es posible olvidar las palabras por un momento y, en secreto, ser egoísta pero feliz.

**Nota importante:**Varios capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia (hasta que recordé escribirlo!).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a quien muy cordialmente le agradezco haber creado aesta historia, que me llegó al alma.

**Inconsciente felicidad. Recuerdos pasados**

_**Transparente a tus ojos. Fue como un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar.**_

-Dayobu desu ka, Sasuke-kun?

Miró a Iruka, escondiendo como podía la molestia tras una máscara de indiferencia. No era lo que tenía planeado que pasara, y menos a dos partidos del triunfo. Las _mocosas_ chillaban su nombre incansablemente. _Tontas_. Eso no haría que el dolor se fuera. Intentó ponerse en pie sin quejarse demasiado, una mueca en su rostro fue lo que se escapó.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Puedo pedirle a alguien que te acompañe a la enfermería y... –siguió su maestro.

-No –le cortó con rudeza-. Demo, arigatou, Iruka-senei.

Iruka pensó que el tono que pretendía ser avergonzado era más bien doliente. Sin embargo, el pequeño pidió el balón a unos de sus compañeros y jugó con la pelota como si nada. Poco convencido Iruka aceptó reanudar el partido y dejarlo jugar. Ya sin la excesiva preocupación de Iruka encima (siempre tan exagerado y precupón) volvió a jugar, usando más la pierna derecha que le izquierda, cuyo tobillo dolía nada más pisar.

Cerca de diez minutos después, el dolor demostró ser más fuerte que su falsa indiferencia y tropezó de nueva cuenta, cayendo al piso de forma poco digna.

-Sasuke-kun! –exclamó Iruka, corriendo hacia él-. Debía saberlo. Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería... ¡Sin excusas!

Resignado, pero sobre todo, enojado, aceptó la ayuda para levantarse pero, tras mucho dialogar, consiguió que lo dejaran ir solo a la enfermería, prometiendo llevar alguna prueba de que sí había ido. Empezó a alejarse, a paso lento, del campo de juegos, donde todos los niños de entre siete y diez años formaban equipos y se enfrentaban en competencias deportivas. No supo que unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules le siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista al cruzar la esquina, justo cuando se reanudaba el partido.

Era completamente injusto que a nada de ganar el campeonato deportivo de Konoha pasara eso. Aunque se tratara sólo de una vieja y tonta tradición de muchísimos años que, decían, ayudaba a acercar a los niños de la gran mansión, además de animarlos y limar asperezas entre ellos. Lo más triste resultaba que, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba funcionando en él. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan vivo, como un niño.

Después de todo, cuando estaban juntos en los fuertes entrenamientos de artes marciales (el estilo Uchiha), su hermano era terriblemente estricto con él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que diría Itachi al verlo en esas condiciones. Ya no podría continuar con los entrenamientos físicos. Le dieron nauseas de sólo pensar en la mirada que le dirigiría.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba, que apenas se percató de que alguien estaba a pocos pasos de él, por lo cual tropezó y casi cayó el suelo. Por pura suerte logró mantenerse en pie, no sin antes gemir por la fuerza ejercida en su pierna lastimada.

Estuvo a punto de mal decir al idiota que se atravesó en su camino cuando la sangre se le congeló al levantar la mirada. Era, ni más ni menos, a quien menos quería ver.

-Nii-san... –susurró con voz repentinamente ronca. Y allí estaba, frío, estoico, imponente, atractivo y cruel como sólo él lo conocía.

-Doshite? (Qué ocurre?) –preguntó escrutándolo de arriba abajo.

-N-nandemonai... (N-nada...) –mintió, encogiéndose, totalmente nervioso. Sentía como si esos ojos pudieran leerle la mente y, la vedad, lo que estaba pensando no era tan bueno-. Itae! –gimió al recibir una leve patada en el tobillo por parte de Itachi, que le observaba mortalmente estoico.

-Nandemonai ka (Nada, eh) –suspiró y avanzó hacia él.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando algún otro impacto o insulto... que no llegó. Abrió un ojo con cierto miedo y se sorprendió de sobre manera con lo que vio. La amplia espalda de Itachi, con el símbolo de su familia estampado y resaltante entre tanto negro, estaba frente a él, a su altura, pues se había acuclillado; y las blancas y grandes manos justo abajo, como esperando asir algo.

-¿Qué esperas? –se sobresaltó y se apresuró a montar en su espalda, tímido y dudoso-. Sujétate bien –ordenó antes de levantarse.

-Hai –su voz sonaba, para su pesar, temblorosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así con la sola presencia de ese muchacho?

Itachi comenzó a caminar, en silencio por supuesto. Sentía claramente el cuerpecito de su hermano menor asido a sus hombros con cierto pánico, incluso parecía reacio a sujetarse. Miró sus pies, suspendidos en el aire, mecerse con su suave andar y pensó que Sasuke había crecido mucho en poco tiempo pero, a la vez, seguía siendo un pequeño niño, su hermanito pequeño.

-¿Recuerdas cuando madre preparaba bocadillos y té por la tarde, luego de mis entrenamientos? -preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo mucho al más pequeño. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza pero, recordando que Itachi no lo podía ver, soltó un débil "sí"-. Veíamos las nubes, jugábamos a encontrarles formas y nos contaba historias sentados los tres en el engawa.

-Era en primavera. Yo tenía cinco años cuando, un día, sin decir nada, te levantaste y entraste a la casa. Oka-san se puso triste pero luego sonrió. Nunca volviste a sentarte con nosotros –recordó en voz bajita.

-Quería que pasases más tiempo con ella, así quizá no te parecerías tanto a mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron el doble.

-Nani?

-¿Qué ves? –preguntó de la nada-. En el cielo, ¿qué ves?

Sasuke elevó el rostro al basto cielo, lleno de esponjosas nubes, que se retorcían en caprichosas formas. Aquel color azul tan brillante le recordó a algo que no supo definir y un sentimiento cálido y agradable se anidó en su corazón por un segundo. Luego una nube llamó su atención, una que resaltaba entre las demás por su extraña forma. De pronto, la pregunta de Itachi tenía sentido.

-Una carpa.

-Shou desu ka (es cierto) –aceptó, deteniéndose para ver la extraña forma de la nube que vio Sasuke-. Mi turno... Esa de allí, a la izquierda de la tuya, parece un gato.

-Más bien un ratón –se burló de manera inconsciente el pequeño. Dio un respingo, avergonzado, seguro de que acababa de arruinar el momento.

-Hmmm... Tienes razón, parece un ratón –pero le asombró comprobar que Itachi sonaba divertido-. Ahora te toca a ti.

-Pues... –todavía dudoso, por no decir incómodo, buscó lo primero que le llamase la atención y lo encontró en una nube que tenía una asombrosa semejanza con una flor. Itachi pareció muy interesado en esa y, cuando fue su turno, gruño al no encontrar algo así. En su fuero interno, Sasuke rió, no recordaba haber visto esa faceta tan... humana en Itachi.

-Esa, al oeste, cerca de las montañas, es un árbol.

-¡Sí! –Sasuke se pegó inconsciente su cuerpo al otro, al arrimarse al frente, extendiendo un brazo para señalar una nube, sonriendo grandemente-. ¡Allí, nii-san! Tiene la forma de... es igual a...

-Al símbolo de nuestra familia –completó Itachi en un quedo murmullo, observando la peculiar nube-. Vaya que eres bueno, oka-san siempre lo decía.

-Te toca a ti –canturreó.

-Ya no veo nada... creo que ganaste –se rindió cerrando los ojos, con una mueca de circunstancia.

-Yatta! –rió Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Baka ottouto-kun (Estúpido hermano menor) –soltó de pronto Itachi. Sasuke bufó y arrugó la cara, no con molestia ni con diversión, sino de manera amarga.

-Gommen –musitó-. Puedes bajarme. Ya estamos cerca.

-Iie, yo te llevaré –dijo rotundo.

-Demo... (pero...) –intentó rebatir él.

-¿Tú me odias?

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. ¿Que si lo odiaba?

-Iie –jadeó al instante. Qué cruel era al preguntarle eso. Escondió la cara en la espalda de Itachi y apretó con fuerza las manitos sobre la ropa que vestía su hermano. Negó con la cabeza, Itachi hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta. Elevó la vista de pronto, impulsado por algún extraño sentimiento y acercó su rostro al otro, que, para su completo pasmo, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía tanto que no lo veía sonreír...- Iie! –repitió ahora con desesperación.

-No he sido un buen hermano –dijo sonriendo-. Kedo... (pero...) No existen dos hermanos como nosotros en todo el mundo. Padre y madre están muertos, no puedo suplir su lugar pero, acorralándote, obligándote a luchar, haré que crezcas. Aunque me odies, como pronto sé que ocurrirá. Al menos sabré que eres fuerte, como ellos lo hubieran querido.

-Nii-san...

-Dakara... (Porque...)

Elevó la vista al cielo y Sasuke, que se sentía increíblemente pequeño e indefenso, como un chiquillo, le imitó. El cielo era inmenso y parecía nunca acabar, sin duda. La única de las nubes que conservaba la forma, de todas las que habían visto, era aquella que, increíblemente, era igual al símbolo que ambos portaban en la espalda.

-Omaeba... oremo ottouto-kun (Eres... mi hermano pequeño) –y el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró como nunca en toda su vida. De nueva cuenta escondió el rostro entre los largos cabellos azabaches de Itachi, que olían iguales a su madre, el mismo suave aroma. Sonrió para sí. Estaba _feliz_.

-Hai, nii-san.

-Doshite dattebayou? –Sasuke apartó la vista de sus compañeros, que competían en carreras de sacos, para ver a Naruto, que llegaba en ese momento, con una bandita cubriendo el puente de la nariz. Se pateó internamente por consentir, por un instante, el pensamiento de que Naruto se veía muy bien.

-Nandemonai desu –contestó regresando su atención al frente.

Naruto acortó el espacio entre ellos y se sentó en el enwaba, a su lado. El cielo se había llenado de miles de matices de azul, rojo y morado al horizonte, sobre el bosque que rodeaba el orfanato. Ya los juegos eran por mera diversión, en cuanto al partido... Sasuke miró con mala cara su tobillo vendado. Si no fuera por su culpa, habría seguido jugando (sí, le había gustado mucho) y habrían ganado el primer puesto en vez de un _tonto_ segundo lugar.

Su expresión se suavizó de pronto al recordar los acontecimientos de esa tarde, luego de que cayera y tropezara. La calidez del cuerpo de Itachi, su ronca pero suave voz, el aroma de sus cabellos de ébano, sus propias risas, la _nube Uchiha_, como la llamó secretamente, el basto azul del firmamento...

-Oe, teme –llamó Naruto-. Dime qué te ocurrió –demandó saber.

-¿Qué podría haberme pasado?

-No lo sé, por eso quiero saber. Es obvio, puedo verlo, que algo bueno te ha pasado.

Del otro lado del patio estaba Itachi, hablando con su maestro en jefe, Akasuna Sasori, que realmente podía parecer de la edad de él y Deidara. Su hermano parecía muy interesado en la conversación pero, en un instante en el que Sasori se giró para escuchar algo que le decía Kakashi, Itachi viró los ojos y los posó en él. Luego un pequeño guiñó, que casi le pareció producto de su imaginación.

Sonrió avergonzado, normalmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

De pronto recordó a Naruto.

Al girar el rostro para replicarle que dejara de ser un entrometido bocazas y que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos comprendió que verlo a los ojos fue su peor error en toda la tarde.

Quedó petrificado al instante en que sus miradas chocaron, hasta la expresión enojada se esfumó en tiempo record, dejando en su lugar una mueca de incredulidad torpe. Luego, a los pocos segundos, un suave rubor tiñó su rostro.

Los expresivos, grandes, brillantes ojos de Naruto eran azules. Azules como el cielo, pero el cielo de esa tarde, lleno de nubes que sólo resaltaban su belleza, como si quisieran contar una historia, profundos y cristalinos. Pasó saliva con cierta dificultad. Él ya sabía de qué color eran pero nunca se detuvo a pesar que eran igual al cielo, al cielo que su hermano y él contemplaron juntos unas horas atrás, como cuando sus padres estaban vivos.

-No quiero –dijo al instante, recuperando a medias su temple. Creyó que Naruto le grataría y pelearían de nuevo. En vez de eso y para su completa sorpresa, el rubio, que estaba recostado sobre su estómago en el piso, con los pies balanceándose sobre su cabeza y esta sostenida por sus manos, le sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, es decir, descompuso a Sasuke nada más verla.

Claro, Naruto le sonreía única y exclusivamente a él y sus palabras fueron peor.

-No importa. Estás feliz, creo que eso es suficiente para mí –y la sonrisa se ensanchó, alegre, radiante, infantil, sólo para él.

-U-suratonkachi –masculló torpemente, desviando el rostro.

-Te lo dije, ttebayou –escuchó decir a Naruto, lo miró extrañado-. Que estás feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Muchas veces no te entendía. Esos días nunca los olvidaré, eran nuestros.**_

-Mira, tiene pinta de que lloverá.

-Hn –asintió, aunque no hubiera nada de extraordinario en ello. Esos últimos días llovía mucho, casi sin parar. El cielo, las montañas y los bosques de la región estaban cubiertos por nubes y una densa neblina al anochecer.

Bajó un poco la mirada hasta toparse con la delgada silueta de su amigo, acostado al borde del engawa. Se mecía suavemente, moviendo los pies con parcimonia por sobre su cabeza, quizá tarareando algo para sus adentros. Se preguntó si no tendría frío con esas ropas: una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones cortos azules.

De acuerdo, quizá él no estuviera precisamente abrigado, pero por lo menos su ropa solía ser más abrigadora que la de Naruto. El repentino sonido de la lluvia lo despertó de su ensoñación. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que estaba lloviendo copiosamente.

Naruto sonrió y entreabrió los labios, dejando que la melodía que rondaba constantemente su cabeza se deslizara como palabras por sus labios. La canción era la misma que cantaba Sumaru por las noches, para poder dormir. Considerando que compartían habitación desde que entró, ya se sabía la letra de memoria y cada entonación que debía usarse. Era una canción triste y muy bonita, pero a él le gustaba pensar que guardaba algún secreto.

Observó por sobre su hombro y por una fracción de segundo al estoico muchacho a su espalda. Sasuke había crecido. Ya no era el mismo niñito de siete años y le parecía impresionante que para tener sólo diez años luciera tan mayor. Pero Sasuke siempre había parecido mucho mayor que él. Su cabello seguía igual con el mismo extraño peinado, pero un poco más largo; y su rostro había adquirido cierto aire de madurez, quizá la próxima adolescencia.

Esos días había estado especialmente extraño. No importaba, no importaba cuán extraño fuera Sasuke, o que tan raro se comportara, para él seguía siendo Sasuke-teme. Juntó sus pies en el aire y los dejó suspendidos, deteniendo los movimientos de sus labios. El arrullador sonido de la lluvia, el silbido del viento, la lenta y silenciosa respiración de Sasuke eran música más hermosa que cualquier otra. Sin embargo, él no entendía realmente por qué había parado a oír lo que le rodeaba y, por algún motivo, calmaba. Cerró los ojos un instante e intentó recordar cómo estaba Sasuke en esos momentos.

Apoyaba la espalda en la pared de la casa, muy cerca de la esquina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y una mirada de tranquilidad que no dejaba entrever casi ningún sentimiento. Porque, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo con su máscara de frialdad, Naruto podía ver a través de ella y saber qué sentía Sasuke.

Sin esforzarse mucho, siguió en su tarea de visualizar a Uchiha en su mente: vestía pantalones cortos blancos y sobre estos, cubriendo su torso, una camisa azul oscuro de cuello alto y mangas largas. Iba descalzo, con el cabello tan raro como siempre, mechones largos a los costados de su rostro y un antinatural peinado atrás. _Parecía un ave_. Su rostro perfecto y bonito tendría los músculos menos tensos que de costumbre, por la sola presencia de la lluvia y sus ojos reflejarían de manera mágica el paisaje húmedo y nublado frente a ellos.

Al voltear confirmó que estaba completamente en lo correcto y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Miró los ojos negros y se encontró con aquella sombra de tristeza que jamás parecía irse. Si tan sólo él pudiera hacer algo... Lástima que las mariposas arco iris no fueran más que un cuento.

-Sasuke... –llamó con la vista fija en los árboles, semiocultos entre la cortina de lluvia.

-¿Hn? –"preguntó".

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y la lluvia? -Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Prefirió guardar silencio-. Que tú eres cálido y la lluvia fría, dattebayou.

Sentía claramente la fija y penetrante mirada de Sasuke en su nuca, como queriendo atravesarle con la intensidad de sus orbes oscuras. Le daba igual que lo hubiera molestado, le daba igual que una pelea comenzara en ese instante. Al menos sabía, según la imagen dentro de su mente, que Sasuke ya no se veía triste y eso le bastaba.

-Usuratonkachi –resopló, mirando la lluvia caer sin interrupción.

-Sasuke-baka –contestó al instante. Y supo que Sasuke sonreía ahora, mosqueado, pero sonreía-. ¿No ves que la otra vez me resfrié? Es por eso que no puedo jugar en la lluvia, teme.

-No me culpes, fue tu idiotez la que te hizo terminar en cama.

-Sin embargo, las pesadillas se fueron.

-De qué hablas, dobe.

-Mentiroso –y ambos sonrieron, sin poder apartar de sus cabezas el tierno recuerdo.

La lluvia siguió cayendo por un rato más, un rato que era únicamente para ellos dos. Era un lástima no poder jugar bajo la lluvia, pensó Naruto, volviendo a tararear la nana de Sumaru, que arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Sasuke, sólo por ser Naruto quien la entonaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Éramos iguales, sólo tú me entendías y sólo yo te entendía.**_

Alguien le dijo, varios años atrás, que por más solo que se sintiera, siempre habría alguien allí para él. Iruka-sensei era el que mejor entraba en esa descripción, ya que siempre se preocupaba por él, Iruka, en pocas palabras, fue el padre que nunca tuvo la dicha de conocer. Un día, la soledad le azotó de forma funesta, de la peor manera posible, bajo la forma de un chico de cabellos y ojos negros y de tal manera que olvidara a cualquier otra persona. Jamás había dolido tanto.

Había peleado otra vez con Sasuke, al principio, sólo era una de sus diarias y tontas discusiones, esas sin las cuales, no serían ellos. Como siempre, Naruto le reprochaba ser tan arisco, amargado y silencioso.

-Urusai, usuratonkachi –le mandó a callar Sasuke, como de costumbre. Ese día, no estaba realmente de ánimos.

Lamentablemente, Naruto no supo ver eso. Siguió picándolo una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke, harto, estalló y llevó el nivel de insultos a uno más elevado. El escándalo había sido tal, que les sorprendió que nadie hubiera llegado ya para detenerlos. Sasuke mandó silencio a Naruto de nuevo, pero éste respondió ferozmente. La discusión avanzó y, llegado al irraciocinio que produce la ira, Sasuke contó la razón de su, especialmente, sombrío estado.

-¡¡Hoy, hace tres años, quedé huérfano!!

Naturalmente, Naruto no se imaginaba eso, Sasuke jamás hablaba de su familia. Furioso consigo mismo por ser tan cabezota y con Sasuke por tenerle tan poca confianza, le contestó sin pensar. Le hirió sin pensar. Y de palabras, llegaron a golpes.

Ya ni sabían cuál de los dos había empezado, sólo que era necesario hacerlo.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, Naruto había hecho tanto entrenamiento físico como nadie. Recordaba como Shizune le pedía a veces ayuda para cargar alguna cosa, cuando Konohamaru tropezaba y caía él lo llevaba en la espalda a la enfermería, como algunas veces, aquello era difícil al principio y, sólo por eso, se obligó a ser muy fuerte. Se obligó a ser tan fuerte como pudiera por las personas que amaba. Pero Sasuke jamás olvidó lo que eran las artes marciales ni Itachi dejó que lo hiciera. Entrenó todos los días, bajo la tutela de su hermano, haciéndose más y más fuerte tal como hubiera querido su padre.

Por ese motivo, las patadas, puñetazos, llaves y codazos eran terriblemente dolorosos, y esa vez aún más por estar cargadas de furia y dolor. Fue cuando, luego de una particularmente fuerte patada que lo envió al piso, Naruto intentó levantarse, sangrando y con porciones de piel de color morado; que Sasuke, con el labio roto y la ropa desarreglada llena de sangre, gritó a todo pulmón su frustración, haciéndole más daño al rubio que nunca.

-¿Qué puede alguien como tú, sin padres ni hermanos, entender sobre mí? –Naruto se quedó estático-. ¡¿Qué demonios podrías tú, que has estado solo desde el principio, entender sobre mí?!

Dolía. Sasuke hablaba y lo miraba con odio, rabia reprimida, dolor y rencor. El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir con fuerza, para después detenerse por unos segundos.

-Es doloroso debido a los lazos que existen. ¡Nunca entenderías lo que se siente perderlos! –escupió con odio. Un odio que, sin querer quizá, iba dirigido únicamente a Naruto.

Y ahora, luego de salir huyendo, estaba sentado en el columpio que siempre, cuando era un chiquillo, solía ocupar para pensar. Sentía mucho dolor, en su pecho, en su corazón, en lo más profundo de su alma. Sasuke había golpeado más hondo que nadie, más fuerte y más dolorosamente. Antes, las peleas eran soportables, ahora ninguna de esas heridas se comparaban a la que vivía en esos instantes.

Apretó con fuerza las sogas que sujetaban el columpio, dejando sus nudillos blancos del esfuerzo y lastimándose las manos. Quería llorar, llorar hasta que las lágrimas que quedaban en algún lugar recóndito de su ser, esas que no había derramado todavía, se agotaran. Llorar hasta dejar de sentir dolor, hasta detener el sentimiento de asfixia que apretujaba su corazón sin clemencia.

Bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado, mirando sus pies, suspendidos a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Es cierto que no comprendo la relación entre padres e hijos, o entre hermanos... Sin embargo –murmuró al viento-, cuando estoy con Iruka-sensei me imagino y me pregunto si el tener un padre... se siente como eso. Si cuando Tsunade-obbachan trata mis heridas o me reprende, así sería tener una madre...

Apretó la mandíbula, el golpeteo incesante y salvaje de su corazón contra las costillas le ensordecía, lo suficiente como para que no escuchara las suaves pisadas que se acercaban parsimoniosamente a él. No contaba con que supieran dónde estaba, hacía mucho que no utilizaba ese escondite.

-Y cuando estoy contigo... –los recuerdos inundaron su mente: insultos, miradas, sonrisas a medias, risillas de burla o cómplices, calidez, protección-. Me pregunto si tener un hermano, se siente como esto...

Pasó saliva.

-Para mí, es un lazo que por fin he conseguido –sonrió amargamente unos segundos, luego el gesto se perdió-. Eres uno de mis primeros vínculos y quería... sacarte de esa oscuridad. De verdad que sí...

Ya no pudo hablar. Una mano en extremo blanca, delicada y de dedos largos se extendió frente a él, cerca de su rostro. Una venda y una bandita cubrían un par de dedos. De nuevo su corazón paró para luego bombear sangre tan rápido que fue doloroso. Sintió como un fuerte calor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas y un escozor que hacía tiempo no tenía le nublaba la vista. Algo en su estómago se agitó, tan fuerte que bien pudo haber habido algún animal vivo en su interior.

-Lo reconozco, que eres fuerte –dijo-. Porque conoces el dolor de estar solo. Es ése dolor el que hace fuerte a las personas.

Sasuke tenía vendas por todas partes, gasas, banditas y rastros de sus golpes regados por su antes inmaculado rostro. La ropa, una sudadera con capucha azul oscura, el color que monopolizaba su guardarropa, y unos pantalones negros, se veían limpios y libres de cualquier arruga o mancha. Parecía recién salido del baño, ya que de las puntas de sus cabellos pendían una que otra diminuta gota de agua.

-Ahora ven, Tsunade tiene que atenderte y gritarte, faltas tú. Iruka-sensei está preocupado.

"Gracias" quería decir Naruto pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un gemidito ahogado. Aproximó una de sus temblorosas manos a la otra, que firme pero suavemente, la envolvió, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ella. Con un ágil movimiento, Sasuke acercó a Naruto, tan delicadamente que era imposible que se hiciera daño. Cuando el cuerpo del rubio chocó suavemente contra el suyo, buscó los ojos azules. Naruto apretó inconsciente su mano, le respondió igual.

-Pero... ya no estás solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Te odiaba. Me odiabas. Era inevitable.**_

Los cumpleaños en Konoha eran celebrados a lo grande: todos se juntaban para cocinar y decorar el patio, donde se reunían para jugar y celebrar al cumpleañero, fuera un adulto o un niño. El cumpleaños de Naruto era un evento especialmente celebrado, aunque era patoso, escandaloso, torpe, distraído y siempre estaba metido en algún problema, no había allí una persona que no lo quisiera. Sus sonrisas, las palabras de ánimos, los espontáneos gestos de cariño, su amistad incondicional, su alegría eterna y la calidez humana eran detalles que nadie podía, mejor dicho, quería ignorar.

Naruto era muy querido y cada diez de octubre procuraban hacerle una gran fiesta. Pero por alguna razón, siempre terminaba perdiéndose sin que nadie supiera dónde buscarlo. Nadie sabía a dónde iba o por qué, sólo que desaparecía por un par de horas.

Todo parecía ir normal, recibiendo abrazos, uno que otro beso, palmaditas en la espalda, tarjetas hechas a mano por razón de su cumpleaños, hasta pequeños detalles como muñecos hechos a mano o colores nuevos de parte de Kakashi-sensei. Hablaba felizmente con Haku, el único aparte de los adultos que no le había preguntado la razón de sus desapariciones anuales ni a dónde iba, llevando la ropa sucia de los dormitorios al lavandero por el pasillo. Aunque fuera su cumpleaños no se podía librar de las tareas diarias.

No le molestaba y menos si lo hacía con un amigo. Luego del desayuno, en el que todo el mundo decidió felicitarlo, Tsunade le recordó que se hacía tarde para sus quehaceres. Haku le instó pacientemente a levantarse y luego de un rato lograron salir.

Haku podía verlo todo, no importaba que tan grande fuera la sonrisa de Naruto ni que tan estridentes sus risas, era obvio que estaba sufriendo. Y esa vez más que otros años. No había querido decir nada al respecto, no era tan insensible ni tan poco discreto para eso.

-Ah, lo había olvidado.

Sasuke había sido el único que no había felicitado a Naruto y con esa frase tan cruel Haku pudo apreciar como claramente algo dentro de Naruto se quebraba en miles de pedazos. Su plan era encargarse de la mayoría para que Naruto pudiera irse un poco más temprano, era obvio que quería estar solo.

-Si lo deseas, Naruto-kun, puedes dejarme eso a mí.

-¡Para nada! Haku, yo también tengo que ayudarte. Puede que esté de cumpleañero pero no es algo tan importante –al ver esa sonrisa falsamente alegre Haku tuvo irrefrenables ganas de partirle la cara en dos a Sasuke. Por suerte, tras su amable gesto no pudieron entreverse estos deseos.

Juntos, tal como había dicho Naruto, terminaron con la ropa, charlando para aligerar el ambiente y hacerlo mucho más ameno. Para Naruto, Haku era una persona dulce, inteligente y habilidosa. Haku tenía la elegancia de una dama pero la fuerza y el temple de todo un hombre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, allí el ejemplo de que fuese él quien le enseñó a lavar de la mejor forma la ropa. Salieron al patio donde Momochi Zabuza, uno de sus tutores, esperaba junto al tendero, recién armado. Saludó a Naruto por su cumpleaños y se alejó luego de despeinar a Haku en un gesto muy paternal. Zabuza daba miedo por ser tan alto, grande y siniestro. Corría el rumor de que, en sus años de juventud, era llamado "El demonio de la niebla". No obstante, como Haku no se cansaba de repetir de lo más fervorosamente, Zabuza era un buen hombre que velaba por la seguridad de todos, callado y distante, pero también amable.

-Arigatou, Zabuza-san –se despidió Haku, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

Naruto no hizo ningún comentario, ya estaba cansado de intentar descubrir qué sentimientos ataban a Haku y Zabuza, prefería pensar que era un inmenso cariño y admiración, como la que sentía él por Iruka-sensei. Después de todo, Zabuza había cargado en brazos a Haku, trayéndolo un día de invierno. Cuando le preguntaron su nombre al niño, para que se presentara ante sus nuevos compañeros, miró al hombre, sonrió y dijo: "Momochi Haku". Sí, debía admirarlo mucho. Sólo que él no se sonrojaba como Haku. Dejándolo correr, se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo a colgar la ropa, el día estaba despejado y ventoso, perfecto para que secara rápido.

-Haku... –dijo titubeante, cuando faltaban un par de prendas, le miró de reojo-. Etto... yo voy a...

-Te cubriré, pero procura regresar para tu hora de biología o Iruka-sensei se preocupará –sonreía.

Le devolvió el gesto. Haku era, realmente, alguien sorprendente y maravilloso.

-¡Arigatou! –y se lanzó a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Naruto-kun, me haces daño... –era mentira, Haku resistía frío, calor, dolor y soledad mejor que nadie. Pero lo soltó, el cuerpo de su amigo era frágil y delgado. Terminaron rápidamente, Haku prometió llevar las cestas para que él pudiera irse pronto. Con un asentimiento, otro abrazo y una sonrisa Naruto se despidió y se alejó caminando. Haku tuvo tiempo para decir lo suficientemente alto como para no ser escuchado por todos-: ¡Ve y regresa con cuidado!

Un gesto de la mano le indicó que el rubio le había escuchado. Se dio la vuelta, recogió las cosas y, al ver de nuevo, Naruto desapareció de su vista. Con una ligera sonrisa regresó a la casa, aun debía ayudar con el almuerzo, ese día estaba lleno de quehaceres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Inolvidable, ¿lo entiendes? Era un secreto. **_

-Perdón por llegar tarde, Iruka-sensei –todos miraron a Naruto, parado en la puerta, algo agitado. Parecía haber corrido para llegar.

-Está bien, pero procura llegar más temprano la próxima vez. Toma asiento, por favor –asintió y se encaminó a su lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el salón-. Como iba diciendo...

Naruto tomó asiento en su puesto de siempre, casi al final. Sumaru, que estaba en las primeras filas, le envió una mirada muy significativa que no tuvo contestación.

Era muy doloroso. Sinceramente, el dolor ya no era nada nuevo pero aquella vez no pudo impedir que una punzada fuerte y ponzoñosa, una ola asfixiante de dolor encogiera de forma desalmada su corazón. Sasuke era la persona más im... imposible y cruel del mundo. Mira que haber olvidado su cumpleaños y _excusarse_ (no lo hizo) con una frase tan estúpida como "Ah, lo había olvidado". Si antes había sido odioso en ese momento fue un perfecto bastardo sin corazón ni alma.

En todos sus cumpleaños, Naruto intentaba con todas sus energías (que parecían inagotables) animarlo y que lo pasara a lo grande. ¿Y cómo le pagaba el teme? Con un "Ah, lo había olvidado". No, eso fue más de lo que pudiera soportar. Más incluso de lo que se estaba permitido en el mundo soportar.

Y dolió como nada que le hubieran dicho antes. Fue únicamente comparable a escuchar un "Te odio" de su parte, pero con mas desenvoltura. No escuchaba a Iruka-sensei ni veía los muchos números y cuentas distribuidos en la vieja pizarrita. Fue Kakashi-sensei, con su siempre rostro cubierto, que lo sacó de su mundo donde fantaseaba con las muchas posibles maneras de hacer que Sasuke pagara caro su atrevimiento de haber olvidado una fecha tan pero tan importante como su cumpleaños.

-Al término de esta clase, por favor todos diríjanse al patio, son órdenes de Tsunade-sama. Vamos a festejar a Naruto en su día –todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría al oír eso, Kakashi sonrió-. Pero –se hizo el silencio-, ahora deben hacer caso a Iruka-sensei, ¿bien? Sean buenos niños y no sean impacientes. Que tengan un buen día.

Iruka-sensei continuó con su clase tranquilamente, gritó a un par por impacientes, a otro por tratar de escabullirse y finalmente al mismo Naruto por no prestar atención. Luego de que varios pasaran al frente a resolver los ejercicios propuestos no les permitió recoger todo y salir, con la condición de que primero lo llevarían a sus habitaciones y que irían en calma. Por supuesto, ni él se creía eso y fue más que obvio cuando salieron en tropel por la puerta, algunos llevando a Naruto a rastras para que se diera prisa.

Tsunade los esperaba en el patio vestida con un bonito kimono, maquillada especialmente para la ocasión. Naruto le sonrió en agradecimiento, halagado por esa muestra de afecto. Los árboles y el techo estaban llenos de lámparas de papel que colgaban desde finos hilos sobre sus cabezas. Cinco mesas fueron dispuestas llenas de comida y bebidas, una con tazones de ramen inmensos, que hicieron a Naruto aguar la boca.

La música provenía de los instrumentos que algunos profesores y niños cargaban, las tonadas eran animadas, divertidas y alegres, perfectas para días como esos. El festejo empezó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, eran las siete de la noche y la agitación no había disminuido. Todos querían felicitar a Naruto, comer con él, algunas niñas le ofrecieron bailar y le invitaban a comer tanto ramen como pudiera.

Encendieron una hoguera con hojas secas y asaron patatas en ella para que todos comieran. Algunos chicos, los mayores, reunieron a los más pequeños para contar historias de terror, a lo que los niños gritaban o reían, dependiendo del caso. Tsunade tuvo una riña con Shizune por alejarle el sake, Yamato y Sai hicieron un espectáculo de máscaras y Sasori uno de títeres, interpretando leyendas tradicionales. Sus marionetas eran tan reales que todos las veían maravillados. Naruto observaba con poco entusiasmo cuando un destello de color llamó su atención. Volteó a la derecha, hacia el bosque.

Entrecerró los párpados para ver mejor.

Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

_Ese teme..._

Pudo distinguir en medio de la oscuridad, ayudado por la escasa luz que producían las lámparas, los dedos moviéndose con una clara intención. _Sígueme_.

Fue como la historia que contaba con voz profunda Sasori, el demonio hechizó a la princesa para poder secuestrarla y el héroe del cuento no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sasuke era (obviamente) el demonio, la princesa... no era él, pero podía hacerse alusión... ¡Pero no era él! Y el héreo... su sentido común.

Entre los reunidos para ver el relato del joven pelirrojo ya no estaba Naruto.

Fuera de la algarabía de la fiesta todo era más frío y oscuro, escuchó a un búho a lo lejos y el crujido de algunas ramas. Sasuke había desaparecido entre los árboles antes de que él alcanzara el linde del bosque. Avanzó entre una casi completa oscuridad, guiado apenas por el amortiguado sonido de unos pasos unos metros frente a él. El miedo hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte pero al mismo tiempo se sentí hipnotizado, tenía que ir.

Un resplandor opaco se dejó ver entre el espeso y oscuro follaje del bosque. Apartó ramas y hojas, sorteó raíces que sobresalían del piso y llegó a un claro.

Con los brazos se protegió la vista del repentino brillo. Entre sus dedos distinguió un espectáculo increíble. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran como sin vida a los lados, con la garganta seca y el pulso a mil.

Era como un sueño. Lámparas de papel, posiblemente esas de las que se quejó Tsunade de no encontrar, estaban colgadas sobre su cabeza, en los árboles, bañando con su luz amarilla el lugar que tantas veces pisó de niño, donde solía sentarse en el columpio y llorar. Junto al columpio, que contaba con nuevas sogas, más resistentes para soportar un peso mayor, aguardaba alguien que lo observaba fijamente.

-Sasuke...

-Sorpresa, usuratonkachi –susurró, mas sin embargo Naruto pudo escucharlo como si se lo hubiera dicho al oído.

El anonadado rubio estaba petrificado en su lugar, sentí que no podía moverse. Vio cómo Sasuke caminaba hacia él, sujetando algo en una mano, oculto entre las sombras. Se detuvo a unos dos pasos. Los negros ojos reflejaban magníficamente las luces esparcidas por todo el claro de manera misteriosa, Naruto dio un respingo. Era sublime, como una aparición.

-Ontojobi omedetto gozaimasu –le deseó un feliz cumpleaños Sasuke, con esa voz aterciopelada y clara. Elevó el brazo y Naruto casi se cae de espaldas al ver lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

_Parpadeó varias veces, queriendo saber si era verdad que Sasuke le ofrecía una flor. No, si era cierto y no ideas suyas que le colocaba una margarita en su cabello. De acuerdo, estaba seguro que no era un sueño, no tenía tanta cabeza para imaginar las partes de las flores y no creía que podía soñar con olores._

Sí, más que un sueño era un bonito recuerdo. Lo miró enternecido y sonrió de forma radiante.

-No lo olvidaste.

-Es... No. Eres inolvidable, usuratonkachi.

Inolvidable, ¿eh? Se quitó la margarita de la cabeza y la giró entre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que el pecho le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Es un secreto...

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Sasuke y una sonrisa de complicidad nación en la boca de ambos. Naruto soltó una dulce carcajada y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo como quien mira a un loco que no tiene remedio pero con una imborrable sonrisa.

-Nuestro secreto –asintió Naruto.

**Do dai? Ya dije que lo siento?? Que no es suficiente? No me extraña, pero este lindo capítulo puede servir de compensación?? No es suficiente, claro. Qué tal si publico la próxima semana?? Mejor pero no suficiente, verdad? Tienen razón... Qué irresponsable soy!! TTOTT Pero ya qué! Espero que les haya gustado! Ya sólo queda el último capítulo, si desean acotar algo, si tienen alguna idea para un recuerdo o algo así se los agradeceré, es decir, eso alargará la cosa. Fueron, en total, diez páginas de word, me siento un poco extraña porque ya sólo me queda completar un recuerdo y... nada. Se acaba la historia. ¿Cómo creen que quede? Si ellos salen del orfanato puede que no se vuelvan a ver, empezando que Sasuke es un año mayor que Naruto.**

**Ya no los agobio más. Sayounara! De nuevo gracias por los R&R!!**

_**Kono ryoute ni hakareteiru mono, toki no shizuku (¿Qué aferran con tanto afán estas dos manos? El paso del tiempo). **_**Nakushita kotoba, ending de Naruto**


	4. ¿Es el final? No, a penas empieza

**Y con esto, queridos amigos que sé que deben odiarme, todo se acaba. Es el último capítulo de esta enternecedora historia. Es una de mis favoritas y una de las que mejores me ha quedado. Agradezco profundamente sus R&R, quién pensaría que tendría tantos, espero que consideren la escena precedida por "**_**Soñaba que nunca te ibas de mi lado. Era egoísta, pero ya nada importaba." **_**como un humilde gracias, pues lo hice en el último momento. Y n olviden escuchar la canción de la inigualable Cascada llamada "Truly, madly, deeply" también conocida como "I wanna stand whit you", además de petición, es una recomendación, sobre todo cuando lleguen a: "**_**Qué curioso, pensé que habíamos cambiado. El lazo que nos une jamás se romperá."**_

**No había podido actualizar por estudiar para la prueba de admisión para la universidad, las últimas y ajetreadas semanas de clases, la bonita graduación (donde, oh sorpresa, mi padre vino de visita) y la fiesta, con el vals, el merengue y los cortes en mis pies por culpa de las estúpidas matracas y lo desgraciados pitos hechos añicos esparcidos por el piso. Ya por fin estoy decentemente libre y si tardé más de la cuenta, fue porque no tengo internet. Bien, listo, a las premisas:**

**Sumary:** Y así como todo empieza, todo acaba. ¿Pero qué acababa? El dolor, el egoísmo, el miedo seguían ahí. Un solo pensamiento, un ínfimo destello de realidad bastó y el sentimiento tomó forma, cobró vida. Se hizo tan fuerte que fue irrompible. Así supe lo que sabía desde siempre: Te amo.

**¿Es de verdad el final? No, sólo el principio.**

_**¿Tenías miedo? Te lastimé, pero eras fuerte.**_

Por algún extraño motivo, esa noche llovía, llovía con la intensidad de un diluvio. Veía las gotas caer con intempestiva fuerza contra el suelo, los árboles, las flores del jardín de Shizune, asomado tímidamente en la puerta corrediza semiabierta, mirando ensimismado la lluvia.

Miró sobresaltado a la persona que, sigilosamente, se acercó a él por detrás. Deidara sonreía tras su melena rubia, con la mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Le dirigió una amable sonrisa, levantó la cabeza y, sin hablar, observó la ventisca de afuera. El ensordecedor ruido amortiguaba gran parte de los ruidos de la casa.

-Naru-niichan?

-Toshite, Dei-niichan?

-Es tarde, ve a acostarte, um –Naruto negó con la cabeza, doblándose sin querer. Deidara levantó el otro brazo y con la larga y vaporosa manga de su yukata cubrió el menudo y tembloroso cuerpecito, acercándolo a él-. ¿Qué tienes, Naru-chan?

Una de las manos del más pequeño buscaron con inusitada lentitud aferrar la ropa de tela oscura, siempre oscura, de Deidara. En ningún momento Naruto apartó su mirada del exterior, atenta y nerviosa. Parecía querer mirar algo a través de la oscura cortina de agua.

Deidara permaneció quiero, intentando comprender del todo la situación. Luego de unos minutos pudo hacerlo: No entendía nada. Con una mueca de resolución y decisión bastante cómica en el rostro, como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio (aunque estaba lejos de eso) alargó los brazos y atrapó con ellos el delgado cuerpo de Naruto.

-Nani...?! –Profirió el rubio, al no haber suelo bajo sus pies. Deidara rió por lo bajo-. Nani o dattebayou? –protestó con ceño.

-¿Tú qué crees, um?

Entre los inútiles forcejeos y quejas de Naruto, Deidara caminó por los corredores, sumidos en la oscuridad, con la tranquila y divertida expresión de triunfo plasmada en los labios. Se detuvo frente a una de las tanteas habitaciones del ala Este. Abrió la puerta, entró y se dirigió a un futón desocupado.

Tendió con suavidad allí al chico entre sus brazos, quitó la colcha y también se tumbó él. Naruto lo miraba entre confundido y enojado, pero luego más confundido al verlo sonreír a su lado. Con el ceño arrugado por la duda observó a Deidara arroparlos y mirarle largamente.

-Dei-niichan...

La gran y delicada mano del otro se posó sobre su brazo, cálida. Naruto sabía que de haber tenido un hermano, no hubiera habido ninguno mejor que Deidara.

-Duérmete ya, um.

Ambos pares de cuencas azules estaban trabadas en un duelo de miradas, los grandes y expresivos ojos de Deidara brillaban con la escasa luz que entraba a la alcoba. La suave respiración de los demás ocupantes del cuarto quedaba opacada por el retumbar de la lluvia y el fuerte silbido del viento.

-Los niños pequeños se acuestan y se levantan temprano, um.

-No soy pequeño, ya tengo once años.

-Y tu rostro era igual al de un niño de seis allá afuera.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, recordando que, siendo más pequeño, Deidara le pilló en una situación similar. Aquella vez, no tendría más de seis años, le habían rechazado y Deidara, ya resignado a la misma situación, lo encontró llorando, sentadito en un columpio en medio de una arboleda que, sin dudas, no le protegía de la inclemente lluvia que caía esa noche.

-Desde entonces eres Dei-niichan –le murmuró encogiéndose bajo las sábanas. Una jocosa sonrisa, propia de él, se extendió por el rostro de Deidara, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Esa vez conocía el motivo y lo entendía, porque sé cómo se siente. ¿Qué hay de hoy?

Naruto guardó sepulcral silencio, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las sábanas, que el otro se encargó de apartar luego de unos minutos. Naruto le reprochó con la mirada y de golpe se sentó en la cama, renuente a enfrentarlo. Deidara miró su espalda. Ya hablaría.

Esperó en silencio. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Deidara sonrió triunfante. _Ganó._

-Dei-niichan –repitió Naruto. Deidara hizo un gesto para que continuara-. ¿Crees que Sasuke-teme y yo podamos ser amigos así como Itachi y tú? Hablarse sinceramente, contarse todo... –jugaba tiernamente con sus deditos. Deidara sonrió de lado, enternecido-. Confiar el uno en el otro sin miedo, apoyarse mutuamente... Estar juntos...

-Naru-chan, la clase de relación entre Itachi-san y yo... –murmuró por lo bajo el mayor, como hablando consigo mismo-. ¿No tendrás fiebre de nuevo?

Naruto le miró con ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora, no desvíes el tema –Deidara suspiró. Realmente nadie podía vencer a Naruto.

-¿Qué es Sasuke-kun para ti, um?

Pausa para que Naruto parpadeara repetidas veces.

¿Qué significaba Sasuke para él? Sasuke-teme... Sasuke-baka... Sasuke era...

-Es... la persona que más odio, la que más admiro y a quien sigo. Es la persona a quien quiero vencer, a quien quiero igualar. Es la persona que me entiende y a quien mejor entiendo. Es...

Deidara se removió bajo la sábana y abrazó el delgado cuerpo de Naruto a él, le hizo recostar su cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Es hora de dormir, um.

-Demo...

-A mí me gusta todo lo que se destruye fácilmente y lo efímero (lo que dura poco, enano). Por eso no me gusta hablar de la relación que tú y Sasuke tienen. Es tan consistente, tan fuerte que nada la destruiría.

Naruto contuvo el aire. Consistente, fuerte, indestructible, eterna, real.

-Esto te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, eras sólo un niño. Ahora eres casi de mi tamaño, más fuerte, pero igual de visceral, ¿no es así? Duérmete, cuando despiertes, te prometo que tu Sasuke-kun seguirá aquí para ti y tú seguirás aquí para él.

Y Naruto, que deseó golpear en toda la cara al atrevido muchacho, sonrojado hasta las orejas, escondió el rostro en la yukata de Deidara. Deidara, que sonrió burlón, lo abrazó como cuando era un niño y acarició su cabeza para que se durmiera, satisfecho consigo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrió a Naruto sonriendo en sueños, de la misma manera que la noche anterior, justo antes de caerse dormido. Ese día jugaron juntos durante mucho rato, luego, a una señal del mayor, caminaron de puntillas y en silencio hasta situarse tras los Uchiha. Luego, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, gritando y abrazándolos en el proceso.

-Niñatos idiotas –masculló Tsunade diez minutos más tarde, aplicando un ungüento al feo moretón que Deidara tenía en la mejilla, cortesía de Itachi. Naruto le veía preocupado-. Les he dicho muchas veces que jueguen con decencia, que las peleas no están admitidas. Nunca prestan atención...

Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, no comprendía por qué Itachi siempre dejaba a su nii-chan en tales condiciones y él, yendo en contra de su carácter normal, no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y pensó que era todavía muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas pero que, ciertamente, esos dos eran muy cercanos.

Sonrió de manera radiante. Itachi y Deidara ya no eran niños pero eran muy cercanos. Si la amistad entre él y Sasuke tenía el mismo tiempo y eran menores... ¡Por supuesto! Ahora no tendría miedo, sería fuerte como el muchacho que, con pucheritos, no paraba de hablarle a Itachi, aunque éste pareciera no escucharlo. Sería más fuerte por Sasuke y su amistad.

Todo resultaba más claro. Miró a Sasuke que a su vez veía a los mayores con una mueca de fastidio. Sí, sería más fuerte y dejaría de temer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**E incontables veces me sentí diferente. Pasaban los años, seguías ahí.**_

Pasaban los minutos, la hora de bajar a cenar se aproximaba cada vez más. A las siete y media exactas, igual que todas las noches desde hacía incontables años.. Por la ventana de su alcoba, en medio de la oscuridad distinguió el grupo de árboles que marcaba el inicio del bosque. Por ese motivo habían llamado Konoha al orfanato, por la gran cantidad de árboles que lo rodeaban cuyas hojas, en otoño, caían y caían, pero jamás lo suficiente como para dejar los troncos sin follaje.

Otoño...

En otoño todas las hojas de todos los árboles adquirían colores y matices como el crepúsculo, esos colores le gustaban, cálidos y vivos, pero nostálgicos y calmos. Las hojas empezaban a caer una por una, cubriendo el piso y los alrededores, casi convirtiéndose en otra superficie. Los niños de diez a trece años eran los encargados de recoger todas las hojas del jardín y apilarlas. Por las tardes, Kakashi los reunía a todos y prendía una fogata con las hojas secas, asaban patatas dulces en el jardín y repartía a todos los niños.

Recordaba que solía asociar al otoño con Kakashi por esa razón, él y todos los demás. Cuando el frío era muy palpable su maestro revisaba primero que todos estuvieran muy bien abrigados y que los más pequeños permanecieran con alguno más grandecito. Konohamaru, por ejemplo, iba siempre de la mano de Naruto, llamándolo "hermano".

El primer año que estuvo allí Kakashi se acercó una tarde particularmente fría y ventosa, con una patata dulce para él.

-No la quiero –dijo amargamente. En respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa. Y Kakashi pasó a ser su "tutor" luego de eso.

Kakashi era, después de todo, el hombre a quien debía superar después de su hermano. Kakashi era como ese padre que a ambos hacía falta, aunque no se lo dijera nunca, le quería. Su maestro, respetando su forma de ser, comprendía esto a la perfección, sonriéndole ante los actos torpes de cariño muy poco frecuentes que solía hacer.

Cierto día, no tendría más de doce años, cumplía sus obligaciones de recoger las hojas del patio y apilarlas para la acostumbrada reunión de otoño que a todos parecía emocionar. Barría distraídamente cuando escuchó algo a su espalda. Las sonoras pisadas de alguien sobre las hojas secas y crujientes.

-Hola, dobe –saludó sin mucho interés-. ¿Qué quieres? Es mañana que tienes que barrer el patio, con Mizura, creo.

-Ya lo sé, pero quería decirte algo –contestó descansando su espalda en un tronco cercano. Sasuke le miró de reojo, esperando-. Haku el otro día me lo dijo... Esta noche habrá eclipse lunar. Iruka-sensei lo comentó ayer, ¿recuerdas? A los mayores nos dejarán verlo aunque sea muy noche. Veámoslo juntos, ¿sí?

Naruto no preguntaba eso para que Sasuke estuviera a su lado, sino para que no se escabullera y se alejara de todos, con el peligro de hasta perderse semejante y raro espectáculo. Se quedaron viendo largo rato hasta que Sasuke empuñó la escoba y siguió barriendo las hojas secas, ignorando de ahí en más a Naruto, quien frunció el ceño. Le habían insultado al ignorarlo, lo pagaría caro.

_Oh, sí._

Sasuke se quedó congelado al verlo, al ver a Naruto saltar sobre la pila de hojas, esparcirlas a los lados, patearlas, tomar un montón en lo brazos y lanzarlas al aire, arruinando su trabajo y burlándose de él en sus narices. Quiso matarlo.

-Usuratonkachi! –gritó Sasuke arrojando lejos la escoba y lanzándose sobre Naruto con intenciones de estrangularlo. _Quería matarlo._

Sin perder más de su valioso y posiblemente escaso tiempo, Naruto echó a andar hacia adentro del bosque corriendo por su vida de un muy molesto y enojado Sasuke. El crujir de las hojas a sus pies le decía a uno qué tan lejos estaba el otro y qué tan difícil sería de alcanzar. Rodearon árboles, saltaron raíces, esquivaron ramas bajas, uno tras el otro, respirando con agitación, corriendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Para el rubio bien podía ser así, pensaron sin saberlo a la misma vez.

Naruto oía los pasos de Sasuke a escasos tres metros tras él, pisando cantidad de hojas secas esparcidas en el piso. Dio un par de vueltas y se escondió tras un árbol, por el que escaló cuando Sasuke pasó de largo.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto, muy molesto. Iba a matarlo. ¿Estaba loco el dobe? Cuando se perdió tras un árbol de ramas bajas giró, trastabillando en el proceso, y lo siguió. Se detuvo al perderlo de vista, escudriñando entre los árboles. Franjas de luz naranja y rojiza bañaban de luz el bosque, a través de las tupidas hojas de los árboles. Un juego de sombras asombroso veteaba el paisaje, pero Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

Giró sobre sus talones a un lado, luego al otro, y se regresó por donde vino, apresurado.

Naruto, escondido entre las ramas del árbol, observó expectante, conteniendo la respiración, a Sasuke, esperando ver qué haría. Para su alivio, su perseguidor se regresó por donde vino luego de titubear. Suspiró cuando dejó de oír las pisadas. De acuerdo, admitía que la idea de desordenar las hojas no fue tan buena como había pensado, pero no negaba tampoco lo divertido que había resultado eso. Bajó de las ramas con la destreza de un animal, saltando de una en una ágilmente hasta el suelo, que lo recibió cubierto con una mullida capa de hojas.

-Estuvo cerca –suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente. Luego se echó a reír-. ¡Valla que es tonto!

-¿Quién es el tonto? –todo Naruto tembló, erizándose como una bestia sorprendida y descubierta. Con la espalda rígida como una tabla, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando por sobre su hombro la ceñuda expresión del muchacho de cabellos negros, que estaba tranquilamente recostado en uno de los troncos, un metro más allá-. ¡Vuelve aquí!

De nuevo, el rubio se dio a la fuga, pero Sasuke tenía la ventaja del espacio que los separaba y la altura. Sus piernas largas lo impulsaban hacia delante como en una maratón. Alargó la mano y estiró los dedos lo más que pudo para atrapar la chaqueta de Naruto entre ellos.

Lo logró.

El resultado fue inmediato.

Con un grito, un par de juramentos que a Tsunade le hubieran valido para quitarles la cara de una bofetada y varios gruñidos, terminaron en el suelo, golpeándose la espalda contra un tronco grueso que detuvo su caía con poca amabilidad.

Se quejaron por lo bajo, uno al lado del otro. Los dedos de Sasuke seguían aferrando con fuerza la ropa de Naruto.

-Itae!

-Baka!

-Teme!

-Usuratonkachi!

-¡Apártate! –Gritaron al unísono. Intentando levantarse se percataron de algo, con el aliento del otro calentando la piel de sus rostros. Terriblemente cerca, estaban terriblemente cerca, entre las raíces de un árbol, acunados por la brisa y los rayos del atardecer, recostados sobre las hojas secas, uno sobre otro se miraban, expectantes. Ambos pares de ojos fijos en el otro, temblorosos y anonadados. Retuvieron la respiración casi al mismo tiempo.

Un viento frío levantó algunas hojas, removiendo también la copa del árbol que los cubría del sol de la tarde. En una posición que se podía considerar incómoda, Naruto contra el suelo, el otro sobre él, desviaron la mirada, totalmente sonrojados y nerviosos. Sasuke soltó de pronto la chaqueta, como si le quemara, intentó levantarse, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-Lo siento –hablaba en susurros, apenado-. Lamento haber estropeado tu trabajo.

La mirada de Sasuke se apaciguó. Se dejó caer de lado, observando los pedazos de cielo entre las hojas naranjas y rojas. Naruto, sostenido por sus codos, lo veía curioso.

-No importa.

-Lo siento –repitió Uzumaki, tumbándose a su lado, con los brazos extendidos y abiertos. Uno de sus dedos rozaba el de Sasuke, sonrió levemente. Guardaron silencio, unos pájaros cantaron cerca de allí. Era hipnotizante, pensaba Naruto, más consciente que nunca de la presencia de Sasuke junto a él, al frío del viento contra sus mejillas ardientes, al cosquilleo de su cabello en su piel y el que nacía por sí solo en el estómago. Consciente de sus propios latidos y la suave respiración de la persona a su lado. Se sentía tranquilo y relajado, trató de ocultar un bostezo, a la vez que su vista se deterioraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Soñaba que nunca te ibas de mi lado. Era egoísta, pero ya nada importaba.**_

Sintió que le zarandeaban con insistencia, pero con cierta delicadeza. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un aroma suave a hierbas medicinales y flores, luego una risilla y una voz dulcísima que lo llamaba.

Le costó abrir los ojos. Por un instante se sintió perdido, desubicado. Haku ensanchó su sonrisa y le ayudó a sentarse.

-Regresemos –Sasuke, confundido, asintió. A su lado, bostezando con poca educación, estaba Naruto, más dormido que despierto. El rubio se desperezó y al verlo esquivó su mirada, rojo de repente. Sasuke hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y se levantó, ayudado por Haku. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y no sabía por qué, sólo estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la presencia de los otros dos.

Haku alejó por fin su mano, una mano fina, delicada en comparación a la de él. Tenían la misma edad pero Haku era más alto, más rápido y más fuerte, aunque luciera mucho más delicado.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Naruto siguiendo a Momochi entre los árboles, con Sasuke detrás de él. El más alto de los tres, tras reír por lo bajo, los miró por sobre su hombro. Sonreía crípticamente.

-Las seis y media –Naruto se percató que no había oscurecido casi nada, por lo tanto fue escaso el tiempo que estuvieron dormidos. Le dio vergüenza recordar que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría pero decidió desplazar ese incómodo pensamiento a algún rincón de su mente-. Sasuke-kun, debes apresurarte con las hojas del jardín, sino Tsunade-sama te reñirá.

Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente: Sasuke taladró con la mirada a Naruto como si quisiera matarlo, Naruto sudó frío, pasó saliva y se estremeció, por su parte, Haku contuvo una carcajada. Llegaron al linde del bosque, donde permanecieron de pie, quietos.

Sasuke fue el primero en moverse, tomó la escoba que otrora arrojó lejos y empezó a barrer. Con un gesto, Haku atrajo la atención de Naruto y le dio una escoba que sólo Kami-sama sabía de dónde la sacó. El rubio, medio resignado, medio apenado, suspiró y se unió a Sasuke en su labor.

Para su propia sorpresa, Sasuke no protestó, pero tampoco dijo nada. Ayudado por Naruto y el mismo Haku, terminó con su tarea rápidamente. Cuando no faltaba mucho, Haku tomó a Naruto de la mano y echó a correr al interior del bosque, dejando a Uchiha anonadado, sin apartar la vista del sitio por donde se fueron.

-Ah, Sasuke, ya veo que estás terminando –con un sobresalto, el nombrado se giró. Sabía que Kakashi sonreía por las arrugas tempranas que adornaban los contornos de sus ojos y la nariz-. Qué bien. Sasori-kun va a dar un espectáculo de marionetas para todos a eso de las ocho. Piensa que es una buena manera de compensar a los niños. Ya todos se están alistando –el hombre alzó una ceja al verlo mirar a los lados nerviosamente-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eso era todo lo que venías a decirme?

Kakashi suspiró, valla que era un chico arisco.

-A decir verdad quería ver cómo ibas, casi es la hora –dijo refiriéndose a la fogata anual, tenía una bolsa probablemente llena de patatas listas para asar a su lado. El chico asintió y se apresuró a terminar, trató de divisar las figuras de sobra conocidas de los otros dos, sin éxito.

A la vieja usanza Kakashi encendió la pila de hojas, que fueron consumidas por las llamas rápidamente. El fuego crepitaba suavemente, bailando frente a los ojos muy abiertos de Sasuke. Dentro de él, la vieja admiración hacia Kakashi revivió con el calor del fuego. Lo ayudó a situar las patatas, mientras los demás empezaban a llegar. Iruka, Sasori, Yamato, Shizune y varios maestros más precedían a grupos de niños y adolescentes, que reían y hablaban emocionados, sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

Ayudado por Sasuke, Kakashi repartió las patatas a los menores primero, que eran supervisados por sus maestros respectivos. Lo más grandes hacían fila, charlando tranquilamente entre ellos o con los adultos. Naruto recibió la esperada cosecha de las manos de Sasuke, intercambiando una mirada tan críptica como simple:

-Aquí tienes, dobe.

-_Arigatou_, Sasuke-teme.

Naruto fue con sus amigos, que comían y jugaban cerca del fuego. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el otoño era una muy buena estación y que Kakashi, por muy _tonto_ que fuera, también era grandioso. Konohamaru, jalando el brazo de Naruto con insistencia, quiso comer otra y Naruto se acercó al hombre, que charlaba muy animado con una pequeña niña de la misma edad que Konohamaru. Tras hablarle al oído y golpearlo en la nuca por el pervertido comentario que soltó (Te ves tan provocativo como una de estas, Naru-chan) agradeció la patata asada y, soplándola, la llevó al niño que esperaba ansioso.

-Toma.

-Arigatou, Naruto-niichan! –exclamó el otro de los más feliz.

Sasori empezó justo a la hora prometida su actuación, tan puntual como era él. Deidara se situó en la primera fila, luego de pelear con algunos niños, y miraba con ojo crítico las marionetas de su maestro, que no era mucho mayor que él. Si bien Sasori tenía el rostro de un jovencito, era casi de la edad de Iruka. Al igual que él y todos los maestros del orfanato, se había criado allí para terminar siendo un prefecto y, más adelante, un maestro.

La historia narrada tenía mucho que ver con el suceso astral de esa noche: trataba de el último dragón sobre la tierra. Éste tenía las escamas plateadas, como la luna. Lo encontró una niña huérfana que, como el dragón, llamado Sohryu, sabía lo que era estar sola. Tsuki, que así se llamaba la niña, emprendió un viaje con Sohryu por las montañas, los bosques y las llanuras que poblaban la región en busca de la tierra de los dragones y la felicidad. Los más grandes, sobre todo las chicas, tenían los ojos llorosos y tristes. Juntos se enfrentaron a grandes peligros y vivieron muchas aventuras, como en toda gran historia.

-El Dragón Oscuro, débil y moribundo, le reveló que si no volaba hacia la luna llena, en dos días, nunca podría encontrar el Ryu no Kuni, el país de los dragones, ya que esa noche habría un eclipse y la puerta se cerraría por siempre –contaba Sasori, moviendo sus dedos con exacta precisión a la marioneta con forma de dragón. Era negro como la noche y su expresión era la de todo un demonio. Más de un niño se asustó ante la voz gutural que Sasori adoptó para hacer del Dragón Oscuro, el enemigo de Sohryu, por ser el heredero de la luna y futuro rey de todos los dragones-. Si se quedaba aquí, morirían él y todos los demás de su especie.

Sasori, haciendo uso de un pequeño explosivo que producía un humo denso y negro, apartó a la criatura del escenario y continuó narrando cómo Sohryu y Tsuki se entristecieron, discutieron y luego se separaron porque ninguno se quería quedar solo pero sabían que tenían que separarse. Tsuki fue atacada por un demonio de las montañas y fue Sohryu quien la salvó. De nuevo se hicieron amigos y decidieron que, a pesar de todo, tendrían que decirse adiós. Pero había un problema, Sohryu no sabía volar.

-Fue por esto que Tsuki, aunque le entristeciera, ayudó a su amigo a aprender a volar. Pasaron sus últimos dos días juntos practicando y al atardecer del tercer día, Sohryu extendió sus alas plateadas y se elevó por sobre la cabeza de Tsuki –con un ligero movimiento que provocó tensión sobre los hilos, unas pequeñas alas se desplegaron de la marioneta plateada. Un corro de aplausos se elevó y Sasori continuó con voz solemne; tan dulce e hipnotizante como sus ojos y su sonrisa-: En el cielo, la gran luna llena se iba cubriendo poco a poco con una sombra: era el eclipse del que había hablado el Dragón Oscuro. Era el momento para despedirse.

-Sohryu se quitó una escama del pecho, las más brillante y la más hermosa y se la obsequió a Tsuki, que prometió que la guardaría para siempre como su más grande tesoro. Con una última mirada, Sohryu le dio la espalda a su gran amiga, la que había sido como una hermana para él, y se alzó al vuelo directo hacia la luna, justo cuando ésta empezaba a encogerse, producto del eclipse –Con un juego de luces, espejos e hilos, el pequeño dragón desapareció sin previo aviso y la pequeña luna (un espejo de forma circular alumbrado con una vela colocada en un lugar estratégica) se ennegreció al segundo siguiente, arrancando jadeos de admiración del público-. Y fue así cómo llegó a su reino de la luna, que fue envuelto por la oscuridad.

Una pequeña explosión siguió a sus palabras y al disiparse el humo, apareció otra pequeña pero graciosa marioneta, que tenía un curioso parecido con Haku. Momoshi Haku, detrás del pequeño escenario, se aclaró la garganta y, a una señal de Sasori, habló:

-Gracias por haber asistido a despedir a Sohryu a su viaje a la luna –la criaturita hizo una reverencia y un corro de aplausos y vítores se alzó del público.

Tsunade se acercó a felicitar a Sasori, que acariciaba las cabezas de todos los niños que iban a preguntarle si el dragón volvería. El pelirrojo se acercó después a Deidara, que repartía algunos de sus artificios explosivos (previamente aprobados por Tsunade y el mismo Sasori) que producían gran estruendo y un destello momentáneo de varios colores.

-Deidara –le llamó, en ese tono pausado y serio. El rubio le miró expectante primero, luego con desconfianza-. Gracias por tu ayuda en la presentación. Te-tenías razón –dijo con dificultad, como si estuviera diciendo la aberración más grande de la historia-, funcionó y se vio bien.

-Se lo dije. No son simples explosiones –respondió Deidara con voz solemne, irguiéndose en toda su estatura-. Es arte, el arte de lo efímero, lo fugaz y lo momentáneo. Usted no se da cuenta, pero está pasando justo ahora.

El rostro angelical de Sasori se congestionó en un gesto amargo y una ligerísima e imperceptible sombra rosa se alargó por sus mejillas, aunque se desvaneció al segundo siguiente.

-Quería decirte que, si estás de acuerdo, puedes ayudarme con algunas presentaciones más.

-Bien –el chico asintió, a sabiendas de que no era la última ni la primera vez que tenían esa charla-. Me alegraría trabajar a su lado como compañeros, Maestro Sasori.

Muchas veces Sasori se empecinaba en decir que él no entendía de arte y que los pequeños explosivos que él mismo fabricaba y se usaban en las celebraciones de año nuevo, aniversario, cumpleaños y otras ocasiones semejantes eran meros incidentes químicos preparados para _entretener_ a la gente mas no para deleitarla. Deidara admiraba muchísimo a Sasori, quizá más de lo que él mismo admitía, pero por muy niño que fuera, siempre defendía sus filosofías y creencias, aunque eso le costara terminar limpiando el orfanato de arriba abajo.

Naruto lo miraba todo a la distancia, aguzando su oído al máximo para captar hasta lo último de la conversación. Un sentimiento de admiración nacido hacia Deidara, que desde mucho tiempo ya estaba allí, volvió con más fuerza que nunca. No pudo más que sonreír, llegando a tiempo para escuchar los comentarios de Haku y reír por ellos.

A una orden de Tsunade, todos los niños menores a diez años formaron una fila tras su profesor encargado y los siguieron, cansados, bostezando y a regañadientes, adentro de la casa. La directora hizo lo mismo con los que quedaban, que se agruparon por dormitorios sin rechistar. Tsunade empezó a reunirlos y en cuanto llegaron los otros adultos se apagaron las luces de la fogata y las lámparas de papel. Se dividieron por grupos y se sentaron o acostaron en el pasto, para ver el espectáculo que se presentaba sobre sus cabezas.

La luna estaba en su máximo punto, brillando redonda, grande y plateada en el inmenso cielo, despejado de nubes y salpicado de estrellas. Las exclamaciones de asombro empezaron a bullir cuando, de un momento a otro, una sombra apareció al borde de la Luna, el primer indicio del eclipse. Tsunade y los demás adultos veían con nostalgia el cielo, esperando que fuera su turno para ir y hacer guardia sobre los más pequeños, que seguramente intentarían escabullirse de sus camas y habitaciones para ver la Luna.

Sai ya estaba dibujando, Hokuto, Mizura y Sumaru señalaban emocionados todas las constelaciones que reconocían y recordaban, hablándose por murmullos excitados y cuchicheos ansiosos.

Por su parte, Naruto veía directamente el cielo, con la luna reflejada en sus pupilas azules, como si de un segundo firmamento se tratase. Estaba, aunque no lo pareciera, atento al mínimo indicio de Sasuke por allí, pues esperaba con ansias, cosa que jamás admitiría, su llegada. Creía ciegamente que aparecería y se sentaría a su lado, para ver el eclipse antes de que estuviera completo. Antes de que abarcara la mitad la sombra Sasuke tomó asiento a su izquierda, sobre el césped, con la vista fija arriba, en la distancia.

Mantuvieron un absoluto silencio, sin embargo, Naruto sonreía feliz.

-Oe, usuratonkachi –llamó Sasuke, su voz sonó igual a como si estuviera en la lejanía-. Despierta, dobe.

Naruto talló sus ojos, se desperezó y lo miró confundido, listo para reclamar. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Sasuke, suponiendo y esperando que gritara por haberlo despertado se limitó a elevar la mirada y dejarla clavada en algún punto que el rubio no tuvo otra opción que seguir: La Luna.

Quedó anonadado. Era realmente hermoso, hermoso hasta los extremos. El astro, brillante en lo que quedaba de él, irradiaba una tremenda luz plateada y en los extremos se conservaba roja y naranja opaca, que la revestía igual.

Miraba anonadado el fenómeno. Tan emocionado se sintió que se puso en pie y caminó algunos pasos hacia delante, guiado por la admiración y el asombro. Una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-Usuratonkachi, no me dejas ver –dijo Sasuke, llegando a su altura. También se había levantado. Naruto se fijó que llevaba una chaqueta que reconoció como de Itachi y se dio cuenta por fin de que éste no estaba por ningún lado. Ni durante el acto de marionetas de Sasori ni entre todos los espectadores del eclipse.

-Doko wa Itachi-san? –preguntó mirando a todos lados. Sasuke apartó la mirada. Sin previo aviso avanzó hacia la casa, caminando discretamente entre la creciente oscuridad para que nadie lo descubriera-. Sasuke, o-oe!

-Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi –siseó. Sasuke se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro. Con los mofletes inflados por la rabia, Naruto le siguió lo más sigiloso que pudo, hasta entrar en la casa.

Sasuke lo guió por varios pasillos vacíos y a oscuras. Tuvieron que esconderse (Naruto no pudo entender por qué motivo) de un par de chicos de la clase de Yamato que iban a sus cuartos, satisfechos de haber visto la luna ocultarse. Naruto pensó que era una tontería contentarse sólo por eso, que tal suceso merecía la pena contemplarlo hasta el final.

¿Por qué él no estaba contemplándolo, ya que estamos?

_Ah, claro_.

¡Por culpa del idiota de Sasuke!

-Mi hermano –dijo de pronto el chico, sacando a Naruto de sus trascendentales pensamientos-, últimamente se la pasa diciendo que debe irse, que ya es hora de marcharse.

El pánico inundó a Naruto sin previo aviso.

-Nani! –su voz sonó varias octavas más altas de lo normal pero el dolor en su pecho era más apremiante.

-Urusai, usuratonkachi –ordenó Sasuke duramente. Luego su mirada se entristeció. Asintió con pesadumbre-. No sé qué hacer.

-¡Pues yo me encargo! –exclamó Naruto, ahora enojado-. ¡No dejaré que te lleve de aquí si no quieres, no lo permitiré!

Naruto avanzó algunas zancadas antes de que una mano se cerrara con fuerza sobre su brazo, se giró para encarar a Sasuke, que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, dobe? Itachi-niisan habla de irse él, sin mí –aclaró con voz lenta y clara, esperando que así el rubio lo entendiera mejor.

Su amigo parpadeó repetidas veces. Después sonrió con alivio y lo zarandeó por el hombro.

-Youkata! (Qué alivio!)

-¿Qué cosas dices, dobe? –Sasuke estaba por demás asombrado. No entendía qué estaría pensando ese tonto.

-¿Qué más puede ser, Sasuke? Tú no te vas. Qué bueno –dijo con una sonrisa radiante-. Así podré hacerte compañía, si Itachi-san te lleva con él seguramente te dejará solo más de la cuenta –asintió como si reconociera una gran verdad-. Yo no podría estar contigo, pero ahora... ¡Ahora sí!

-Eres un... usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke con voz ahogada. Naruto lo único que le preocupaba era que pudiera estar solo, que nadie le hiciera compañía. Se imaginó un mundo donde no estuvieran Itachi ni Naruto y pensó que sería horrible. Luego pensó en las palabras del dobe: "Así podrá hacerte compañía".

-¡No me digas así, Sasuke-bastardo! –volvió a gritar.

Algún rato después, volvían a estar sentados en el prado junto a la casa, mirando la luna volver a su forma original de esa noche: el eclipse llegaba a su fin. Sasuke viró sus ojos lo más discreto que podía hacia su derecha. Naruto no apartaba la mirada de la luna, su rostro infantil sonriente y maravillado, iluminado por la luz plateada.

Sasuke imaginó su vida sin Naruto, sin sus discusiones, sin sus retos, sin su voz, sin su sonrisa. Fue cuando entendió algo.

Sin él, sin Naruto, sin el usuratonkachi, estaría solo. Aún más de lo que ya se sentía.

Con la vista puesta sobre la luna cada vez más grande deseó que nunca se separaran, sabía que era egoísta, pero...

-Ya nada importa.

-¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke? –preguntó distraídamente su mejor amigo, apenas mirándolo. Su suave sonrisa.

-Iie, nandemonai, Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, le dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió a lo que hacía. Sasuke ya no miró la luna, no tenía ojos para nada que fuera Naruto.

-Sí, nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La realidad era muy dura para aceptarla. A tu lado, era libre.**_

Naruto le había hecho pasar por incontables situaciones, todas más confusas que la otra que, a su vez, desencadenaban sensaciones y pensamientos confusos. Ya lo he había pensado, ¿no? Naruto era sinónimo de confuso.

Ahora, por su culpa, tenía que lidiar con sentimientos similares. Al menos, reconsideró, ya sabía reconocerlos. Recién lo había descubierto unas cuantas semanas atrás, un día soleado y fresco, la terraza del instituto del pueblo cerca del orfanato al que todos los niños iban a cursar su secundaria y preparatoria, algunos, como él mismo o su hermano, por becas.

-Shikamaru me invitó a su casa el Viernes para hacer el trabajo de matemáticas. ¿Crees que la obba-chan me deje ir? –preguntó Naruto al reunirse con él en el primer receso de la mañana.

Sasuke y Sai estudiaban en un clase diferente a la de Naruto. Al principio, el rubio se mostró bastante enojado pero, por suerte, había quedado con algunos amigos. Chicos bastante diferentes y únicos, algo ridículos, como decía Sai. Nara Shikamaru, todo un joven genio, el ser vivo más flojo sobre la faz de la tierra, parecía llevarse bastante bien con él.

-¿Inuzuka irá? –por la mueca culpable que apareció en el rostro de Naruto la respuesta era afirmativa. Sasuke viró los ojos.

Inuzuka Kiba era otro de los extraños amigos de Naruto. Un chico con complejo de perro, explosivo, desaliñado y ruidoso, mucho más que Naruto en su infancia. Por algún motivo, no se llevaban.

-Has hincapié en la presencia de Shikamaru –contestó desinteresado Uchiha, apoyando los brazo en el barandal de la azotea.

-¿Tú con quién harás el trabajo?

Miró de reojo al rubio, sentado a su lado en el barandal, meciendo las piernas en el aire, dándole la espalda al patio, con el viento golpeándole la cara.

-Sai y Hinata –Naruto sonrió. Hyuuga Hinata era una jovencita tímida, callada, dulce y respetuosa. La conocía de años anteriores y le guardaba mucho cariño. Era una de los pocos que no los juzgaron por ser huérfanos. Además, estaba el tono no tan frío al hablar de Sai. Era bueno ver que se la llevaban mejor.

-Buena elección -Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-Hinata es muy competente.

-Hinata es muy linda.

Guardaron silencio un rato, comiendo las deliciosas bolas de arroz y las sabrosas sardinas ahumadas que Shizune empacó para ellos. El cielo azul y despejado tenía pequeñas nubes que, mecidas por el viento, tenían graciosas formas sobre sus cabezas. La jocosa risilla de Naruto rompió el silencio al divisar en el patio la figura de Shikamaru, acostado a sus anchas en el césped. Se saludaron con la mano y dejó a Nara mirando las nubes (aparentemente su actividad favorita) en paz.

-Shikamaru es muy interesante –comentó Naruto engullendo otra bola de arroz-. El otro día dijo algo... ¿Cómo iba? Ah, sí: "Las nubes son bonitas, porque son libres". Fue cuando le pregunté por qué razón veía tanto las nubes.

-Libres... –Naruto se volvió hacia él y al instante borró su sonrisa. Por todo el semblante ya crecido de Sasuke estaba plasmada la tristeza y la desolación. No le había visto así desde que eran niños y le partió el alma.

-Hinata –empezó Naruto luego de un prolongado silencio-, admira mucho esas palabras, admira mucho a Shikamaru.

-Hinata es como una muñeca –fue la cruel sentencia de Sasuke, que tenía ahora una expresión grave-. La visten como una, la presentan en la sociedad como una, la hacen actuar como una... Su familia es parecida a lo que fue la mía: tan conservadora, arcaica, ceñida a sus creencias. Sus integrantes se ven regidos por leyes absurdas y tradiciones inapelables, muchas veces hasta controlando sus acciones. Mi hermano, como primogénito de la familia, debía cumplir con un sinnúmero de exigencias. Era castigado severamente de no hacerlo y le privaban de muchas cosas. Los menores, en cambio, era delegados a segundo plano, se esperaba poco de nosotros, excepto que obedeciéramos al pie de la letra y siguiéramos con las tradiciones tan bien como se pudiera que era enfermizo. Entiendo a Hinata, porque pasé por lo mismo que ella. Aunque en menor grado, pues ella experimenta las dos cosas a la vez, al ser hermana mayor y a la vez menor y por ser la mujer que sucederá a su madre.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces. Así que eso era, se dijo.

-Te sientes... No eres libre –se corrigió al instante. Uchiha adoptó una expresión sumamente amarga pero el rubio no se amedrentó mas emitió un breve suspiro.

Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja blanca, garabateada con fórmulas, dibujos hechos en plena ociosidad y uno que otro comentario compartido entre él y Kiba. Dobló la hoja repetidas veces, hasta darle la forma de un avioncito. La veía con ojo crítico por todos los ángulos, luego sonrió satisfecho con su obra. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, le habló a Sasuke, dándole vueltas al papel entre sus dedos.

-Mi hogar es Konoha y mi familia no es otra que todos los que allí habitan. No tengo más y la verdad, soy feliz. Sí es cierto que no tengo un lugar a dónde ir o a quién acudir cuando sea mayor, pero lo que sé con certeza, con seguridad es quién soy y que estoy vivo.

Una suave brisa empezó a soplar, el rubio levantó la mirada al horizonte, con el cabello bailando frente a su rostro.

-Sólo por eso soy libre –cerró los ojos un instante-. Y porque así me siento.

Levantó la mano donde sujetaba la figurita de papel, llevó hacia atrás el brazo y, con soltura y suavidad, lo soltó. Vieron cómo planeaba sobre sus cabezas, impulsado por la corriente de viento que comenzaba a despeinarlos a ambos. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron bastante, una sensación asfixiante se coló en su pecho y le quitó el habla.

Miró al avión alejarse, impulsado por la brisa, y luego a Naruto, con su semblante de paz y felicidad tan radiante como sus ojos, su cabello al sol de la mañana, su sonrisa, hermosa.

-Tú eres libre, Sasuke, hoy más que nunca. Y creo en ti, por sobre todo. No importa el pasado ni qué tan incierto sea el futuro, vive el hoy al máximo tanto como puedas –hizo una pausa, sin embargo, Sasuke no habló-. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por quien amas. Yo soy libre para ti, Sasuke.

-Naruto... –murmuró bajito, casi de forma inaudible.

-La vida es así, Sasuke. Tan maravillosa como tú.

Y Naruto era tan maravilloso como la libertad, porque eso era. De solo pensarlo un sentimiento cálido se extendió por todo él. Así debía sentirse Naruto, eso transmitía a cada segundo, eso lo había hecho enamorarse. Eso le había hecho amarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y ahora yo temo: te amo tanto. Hemos crecido.**_

-¡A comer! –miró su reloj de pulsera: las siete en punto. Sin duda, Shizune era completamente puntual y responsable.

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó y salió de su silenciosa recámara. Por los pasillos se encontró con muchos niños y adolescentes que, como él, vivían en Konoha. Antes de entrar en el comedor, que no estaba para nada cambiado, dejó que tres bulliciosos pequeños de ocho años entraran primero. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Quizá Iruka no les había dado muchas clases. _Mocosos._

-Komba wa, Sasuke-kun.

Se giró y vio a alguien de su edad acercándose por el pasillo.

-Yho, Mizura –Mizura seguía igual a su parecer: educado, reservado, con el rostro todavía lleno de ese toque infantil que no lo había abandonado y un magnetismo impresionante para pescar todo tipo de enfermedades. Le hizo un espacio y lo dejó pasar primero.

-Arigatou –sonrió. Con su andar suave caminó directo a la mesa que ocupaba desde que Sasuke podía recordar.

Contó que habían sólo dos personas allí: Hokuto y Sumaru. Ellos, también, habían crecido considerablemente. Hokuto se había convertido en una muy linda jovencita, penosa y siempre educada. Hokuto era muy alta, delgada y desinhibida a la hora de vestirse. Había adquirido un gusto especial por las faldas, si eran cortas mejor. Conservaba las pecas que adornaban su nariz y así sería siempre. Tenía el cabello corto, sujetado en algún moño o coleta.

-¿Comes hoy con nosotros, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó educadamente Mizura, respondiendo con una sonrisas los aspavientos de Sumaru, como si no supiera que estaban allí.

-Quizá –contestó dirigiendo su vista a la mesa donde su hermano y el maniático de Deidara tomaban asiento.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue por su lado. Sumaru le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y él respondió igual. De acuerdo, quizá nunca terminaran de llevarse bien, pero ya eso les daba lo mismo. El cabello lo tenía más largo, los rasgos finos ahora más fuertes y sus ojos denotando una madurez impropia que hacía relucir en sus desinteresadas acciones. Unos días atrás le había escuchado cantar la misma canción que cuando eran niños, su voz, ahora mucho más gruesa, resultaba increíblemente suave y dulce.

-¿No ves algo de tu interés, Sasuke-kun, um? –le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Deidara, cuya ladina y maliciosa sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Comerás aquí? –preguntó Itachi sin verlo, pendiente en un cuaderno abierto frente a él.

-Sí –aceptó luego de unos momentos considerándolo. Tanto su hermano como Deidara seguían iguales, quizá todavía más ariscos y molestos, pero apenas se notaba el cambio en sus facciones, Itachi seguía teniendo su perenne expresión de seriedad e indiferencia y Deidara, con su aniñado rostro, continuaba sonriendo de esa manera maliciosa y diciendo "um" al final de casi todas sus oraciones. _Odiosos_.

Resopló ignorándolos y viró el rostro de nuevo hacia la puerta. Ya muy pocos eran los que entraban, entre estos, una hermosa joven. Medio sonrió al pensar en eso. Pasaba lo mismo que muchos años atrás. Era tan fácil confundirlo con una chica. Al sentirse observado, giró el rostro y se encontró con su mirada, le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y le saludó con un gesto.

Haku era... Haku no dejaba de ser Haku pero _ya no era igual_. Le miró, con su sonrisa de ángel, su mirada triste y pacífica llena de ternura y misterio, su piel blanca como la misma nieve, su cabello, inmensamente sedoso, largo y negro. Si antes Haku parecía una linda niña, ahora daba a primera vista la idea de ser una hermosa jovencita.

Gustaba de llevar el cabello suelto y a veces lo soltaba completamente, confundiendo su apariencia para todos los que no lo conocían. Tenía gran predilección por las yukatas, las chaquetas dos tallas más grandes y los pantalones cortos; era raro verlo con simples pantalones y camisetas dentro del orfanato, aunque el uniforme de la escuela le sentara maravillosamente.

Se acercó a él curvando sus delgados labios en una preciosa sonrisa, ataviado con una yukata corta y unos pantalones que apenas cubrían las rodillas.

-Zabuza-san me dio la mañana libre. Salgamos a pasear todos juntos.

Zabusa era, por llamarlo de alguna forma, el titular de Haku y sus compañeros de habitación. Así como Kakashi era de él y de su hermano; e Iruka de Naruto y los demás. Sasuke aceptó sin muchas ganas, pensando que quizás así pudiera despejarse un poco. Kakashi tampoco había dejado muchas cosas para hacer.

-Konohamaru, hanashite! (Sueltame...!) -ese grito los hizo voltear. Sasuke quedó paralizado, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

No, no era miedo ni pena lo que lo dejaba pegado en el piso sin poder moverse. Tampoco las mariposas que decidieron hacer acto de presencia para _importunarlo_, mucho menos el palpitar alocado de su corazón. No, era darse cuenta de que, tal como sospechaba, era Naruto quien causaba todo esto.

Konohamaru, ya más grandecito, se colgaba al cuello de Naruto, haciéndolo trastabillar, causando risas por todo el comedor. Haku reía a su lado, con esa dulzura que parecía ya propia sólo de él. Lo más curioso era que, aunque siempre había amado esa risa, los gritos y risas de Naruto opacaban casi por completo al otro. Y aquello era _el colmo_.

-Damore, Naruto (Silencio, Naruto) –exclamó Tsunade ocupando su asiento en medio de los demás adultos y profesores. Seguía tan hermosa y joven como siempre. _Inexplicable_.

-Hai, hai –rezongó el rubio dejando en el suelo al más pequeño.

Naruto fue a reunirse con sus amigos y se sentaron a comer, charlando y riendo a carcajadas. Sasuke ocupó su mesa de siempre junto a Sai, que comentaba sin interés sobre un libro que había leído recientemente. Haciendo nota mental del nombre del libro, Sasuke decidió en qué se gastaría sus pocos ahorros hasta la fecha. A cierta hora tanto él como Sai se levantaron y ocuparon un lugar en la bulliciosa mesa de Naruto, donde estaban muy ocupados riendo sobre algún chiste.

Comieron los panes de arroz que les sirvió Shizune y siguieron con sus bromas. Durante toda la cena Sasuke no despegó un instante sus ojos de Naruto, del otro lado de la mesa. Haberse dado cuenta de algo así... ¿Ya no volvería a verlo igual? Hizo un repaso al Naruto de sus recuerdos y al que estaba frente a él.

El mismo desordenado cabello rubio, pero un poco más largo, aunque no tanto como el de los demás. Los ojos... igual de azules y brillantes pero sin duda con un toque de madurez y felicidad que no tenían antes. Las marquitas seguían ahí, haciéndolo parecerse sin remedio alguno a un zorro, su voz apenas había cambiado algo, sólo ya no era tan chillona pero esa mala costumbre de gritar y gritar no desaparecería nunca, Sasuke lo sabía.

Era, por un par de centímetros, más alto que Naruto. Recordaba perfectamente sus quejas de ser tan bajito a los doce años y sus gritos de júbilo al alcanzarlo a los trece. En ese instante Naruto le miró, sonrió un tanto nervioso y giró el rostro a Hokuto, que comentaba algo entre risas. Sasuke pensó que debía ser cosa de a luz, pero algo en el rostro de Naruto había cambiado. Ese color rosado acababa de aparecer de la nada. Acaso... ¿significaría algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Qué curioso, pensé que habíamos cambiado. El lazo que nos une jamás se romperá.**_

-Sasuke!! –giró el rostro y vio a Naruto acercarse a él por el jardín. ¿Cómo es que lo encontraba siempre?

-Nani ka?

-Qué seco –espetó Naruto con gracia, trepando sin dificultad alguna hasta una rama muy cercana a la que ocupaba su amigo-. Toshite dattebayou? (¿Qué pasa?)

-¿Hn? –"preguntó" Sasuke, al no saber a qué se refería. Naruto dejó ambas piernas colgando al volverse para mirarlo por entre las frondosas ramas.

-Verás, últimamente te noto... –ladeó la cabeza, considerando las palabras-, más autista que antes.

¿Más autista? Sería idiota.

-Estás muy ausente y, sobre todo... –su voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba. Pareció entristecerse. ¿En qué estaría pensando?-. Es que...

-Habla ya –ordenó al verlo cerrar la boca. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Estás más lejano que nunca –dijo al fin, dejando al otro sorprendido-. Yo... es como si nos separara una pared invisible. En toda esta semana me has evitado, casi no hablamos, ni siquiera discutimos –exclamó como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Para él, así era-. Odio eso.

Sasuke no habló y la expresión de Naruto se volvió más triste si cabía.

-Doshite ttebayou? (¿Por qué?)

Las nubes se apartaron lentamente, dejando a la luna brillando con fuerza en medio del oscuro cielo, iluminándolo todo con un resplandor plateado. Naruto fijó su mirada en ella, y en sus ojos se reflejaron las estrellas y la misma luna. Para Sasuke, aquellos ojos jamás se habían visto tan hermosos. No, tan majestuosos. Cuando Naruto estaba feliz sus ojos brillaban por sí solos, eran esas veces cuando lucían hermosos.

De nuevo pensó en el pequeño Naruto de seis años que conoció al llegar a Konoha, con su chillona voz, su perenne sonrisa, sus múltiples pucheros y su energía inagotable. Lo vio crecer a su lado, tratando de seguir sus pasos, de estar siempre a su altura e, incluso, pasarlo. Recordó sus innumerables peleas: Baka, teme, usuratonkachi, dobe; eran sólo entre ellos; las miles de competencias a las que entraba Naruto para intentar vencerlo, las tonterías con las que trataba de captar su atención, sus ensordecedores gritos. Su amistad.

Y ahora miró al Naruto que le acompañaba en silencio, mirando la luna. También había crecido, no sólo en el físico ni en la madurez, Naruto había crecido más que cualquiera de ellos. Sus sueños, sus deseos, su amistad por sobre todo. Aquel lazo entre ellos se había hecho tan fuerte, tan grande e indestructible que casi le parecía visible.

-Yo... –pronunció bajito, captando enseguida la atención del otro.

Su amigo.

-Nani?

Su rival.

-Naruto, yo...

Su hermano.

-¿Sasuke?

Su todo.

Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos y creyó estar viviendo un deja vú. Aquella escena se le hacía tan conocida: él sentado en un árbol, con Sasuke, siempre más grande, frente a él, rodeándolo con sus fuertes pero delgados brazos. Aspiró hondo el aroma de Sasuke. En ninguna parte de sus recuerdos podía encontrar otro que lo igualara. Recordó, repentinamente ruborizado, que varios años atrás, le había dicho a Sasuke que su olor era único.

No era mentira, Sasuke, todo él, era único en todo el ancho mundo. No importaba que su vida se resumiera al orfanato y a la escuela, para él, en ninguna parte podría encontrar a alguien comparable con su amigo, aquel que tanto había admirado, aquel que siempre había seguido, queriendo superarlo. Aquel que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y los recuerdos más vívidos, aquel que había captado su atención desde el principio.

Sasuke no podía ser descrito en una palabra, eso lo sabía. Era difícil clasificarlo en una sola cosa pero estaba seguro de que "único" era la mejor palabra con la que intentar describirlo.

Cerró los ojos y levantó, muy lentamente, los brazos hasta rodear con ellos la espalda del otro. Aquel calor envolvente y embriagante, ese aroma asombroso, el cosquilleo que producían sus cabellos largos en su cuello, la sensación de profunda felicidad que lo inundaba. Desde niños Sasuke había dejado de abrazarlo, por lo cual ese abrazo era _especial_. De nuevo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba sin control y su estómago se agitaba con fuerza, mientras sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

Eso sólo lo originaba Sasuke. ¿Qué era eso?

Intentó darle forma a sus pensamientos pero, sobre todo, a sus sentimientos. Sasuke siempre había estado allí, delante de él, siempre a la delantera, pero mirando hacia atrás. Bastaba una mirada para saber qué pensaban y querían, se peleaban cada dos por tres y estaba seguro de que en todo el orfanato, no, todo el pueblo, nadie le provocaba de esa manera.

_Usuratonkachi_.

Seguía siendo un insulto pero... ¿Por qué se sentía gozoso cada vez que Sasuke se dirigía a él de esa manera? Porque era él único al que llamaba así. Sai... estorbo. Haku... jamás lo había insultado. Sumaru y los demás... solía pasar de ellos. Itachi... amargado. Deidara... insoportable.

_Dobe_.

No, no estaba loco. Haku seguro sabría de eso. ¿Cómo dijo el otro día? Se nota lo importante que es él para ti. _Claro_, él no quiso admitirlo. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Jamás admitiría todo lo que Sasuke significaba para él, nunca aceptaría que entre ellos se había formado un lazo irrompible ni que eso era uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Nunca jamás confesaría que Sasuke ocupaba una parte demasiado grande en su corazón ni que cada sonrisa suya era todavía mejor que la anterior, mucho menos que sus ojos eran lo más bonito del mundo.

Porque Sasuke era Sasuke, era su amigo, era su rival, era su hermano. Porque Sasuke... era SU Sasuke.

Se separaron con lentitud, sin abrir enseguida los párpados, reticentes a soltarse. Cuando sus miradas chocaron una ola de sentimientos se alzó dentro de ellos, inundándolos por completo. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, de punta a punta, mientras que Sasuke trataba de parar el temblor de sus manos.

Debía decírselo pero... Era demasiado arriesgado. Tantos años de amistad y ahora venía y se enamoraba del dobe. Su mirada se tornó triste y Naruto llevó una mano a su mejilla, rozándola apenas con la punta de sus dedos.

-Sasuke...

No, no se atrevía.

-Te...

Después de todo, mientras estuvieran juntos nada más importaba. Luego se irían cuando tuvieran la mayoría de edad, tal como Itachi estaba apunto de hacer; y no se volverían a ver.

-Quiero...

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido en su totalidad. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Naruto dijo que le quería?

-Te quiero, Sasuke –repitió, como si fuera un secreto penoso que a ambos lastimara y no quisiera herirlo. Como si deseara que, al decirlo, se transformara en una mentira.

Ya no era un chiquillo, ahora sabía cosas que antes no. Ahora era más sabio. Ahora no tenía miedo y sonreía.

Acercó su rostro al de Naruto, entrecerrando los párpados. Naruto, completamente sonrojado, le miraba como quien mira a la luna, como algo hermoso y añorado. Ladearon, por puro instinto, sus cabezas y, dándose un instante para tomar aire, juntaron sus labios.

Naruto suspiró contra su boca, él se acercó un poco más. Sintió los brazos del rubio enredarse en su cuello, sus deditos jugando con su cabello azabache.

Con una mano sujetó el tronco del árbol para no caerse y con la otra la cintura de Naruto. Para ambos, resultaba ser su primer beso pero era como si sus bocas siempre hubieran estado juntas, como si desde el principio supieran que eso ocurriría.

Separarse fue doloroso pero mirarse fijamente, ruborizados, agitados y tan cerca, hacía que valiera la pena.

Eran amigos, rivales, hermanos. Eran todo para el otro. Sonriendo, lo entendieron por fin, sin pronunciar palabra. Compartieron un segundo beso, más demandante pero igual de dulce. Naruto sonrió en medio del beso, entonces comprendió _qué era eso_. Sasuke le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, acercándolo todavía más.

Se sintió estúpido, avergonzado, feliz como nunca, emocionado, esperanzado, ridículo... Querido y, tal como siempre que estaba cerca Naruto, completo. La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, perfilando sus siluetas en la oscuridad. No había dicho te quiero pero, si aquel beso no le decía a Naruto todo lo que pensaba y sentía, no tenía idea de qué podría hacerlo.

¿El futuro? Naruto era su futuro. ¿Su vida? Naruto era parte de ella. ¿Su temor? Ya no estaba.

Sí, resultaba tremendamente curioso.

**_Como todo, la historia ha llegado a su final. El final es sólo el principio, dice una sabia frase. Esto tiene su continuación, pero no está completa. ¿Querrían que la pusiera?_**

**_Me da cierto gusto y cierto disgusto haber subido este cap, adoro esta historia y la hice con el mayor cariño que pude, lamento no haberla terminado antes. Sobre todo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Espero que bien haya valido la pena._**

**_Por último: GRACIAS._**

**_Viki, tú eres así de especial como Naruto y te admiro tanto como ni tienes idea. También te quiero y te considero una amiga, una hermana y alguien a quién cuidar. Si me necesitas pues, búscame. Jamás me negaría a ayudarte. Mi más profundo deseo para ti es: Sé feliz._**


	5. Epílogo

**¡Aquí está el epílogo! ¡Aquí está el epílogo! Pensaba dejarlo hasta allí, pero entonces surgió esta idea y, de pronto, me encontré escribiendo como poseso sin parar durante días. Me entretuve con "Girasoles" pero decidí terminar éste epílogo para empezar a publicar pronto la segunda parte de "Una historia de amor" que, por cierto, no tiene título. Si a alguien se le ocurre alguno, estaré más que encantada de oír sugerencias. Bien, seguro me odiarán por lo que estoy a punto de hacerle a esta historia. No me pude resistir pero se los juro que da un vuelco extremadamente... loco, si se puede decir así. Seguirá siendo un Sasunaru, hasta el final, no lo duden. Pero ahora habrá un cambio. Espero de corazón que les guste y que reciban de buen agrado la segunda parte que casi está terminada. Bueno, nos leemos abajo.**

**Epílogo, El secreto de los Uchiha**

-Otra vez está diciendo cosas extrañas –musitó Sasuke, dejando de comer. Tenía la mirada baja y más sombría que de costumbre-. Nii-san.

-Itachi-san siempre ha sido raro –se encogió de hombros Sai con falsa despreocupación. Tomó una de las bolas de arroz que Shizune-neesama había empacado para él y le dio un bocado, continuando con su dibujo-. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –preguntó Inuzuka Kiba confuso.

Naruto paró de comer y miró atentamente al chico frente a él. Desde hacía varios días estaba así, taciturno y melancólico, todavía más callado que de costumbre. Intentó no preocuparse en un principio, alegando para él mismo que quizá los exámenes próximos lo tenían preocupado o tenía muchos trabajos acumulados. No quería pensar que algo malo realmente estuviera pasando.

-Él... no deja de hablar acerca de irse, de que pronto se irá y que –se mordió el labio- no tendrá más remedio que...

-¿No tendrá mas remedio que... qué? –insistió Kiba, irguiéndose del pasto para sentarse. Shikamaru por fin apartó su atención del librito de Sudoku que le había regalado Hinata para su cumpleaños con más de doscientos puzzle. Kiba se estaba sobrepasando seguramente, pues Sasuke parecía muy reticente a hablar.

Uchiha Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su rostro surcado de arrugas todas origen de alguna severa preocupación.

-Wakaranai desu (No lo sé) –todos mostraron su desconcierto al instante-. Quiero decir... no dice nada más. Justo cuando llega a esa parte, se calla y se sume en un profundo silencio que dura horas.

-Puede ser que se sienta nostálgico y le duela abandonar Konoha, sobre todo por ti. Eres su hermano, después de todo –sugirió Hyuuga Hinata tímidamente, posando una manita pálida sobre las de Sasuke con delicadeza. Kiba arrugó el ceño.

Sasuke volvió a negar, con mayor rotundidad esta vez.

-Él te lo ha dicho, que no se trata de eso –soltó Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados. El libro yacía cerrado a un lado de su mochila. Sasuke volvió a mostrarse sorprendido de lo perceptivo que era Nara Shikamaru y lo muy sabio al elegir las palabras. Shikamaru sabía que era duro hablar de eso. La mano de Hinata se apretó sobre la suya, en un agarre protector y maternal.

-¿Entonces de qué puede tratarse? –se cuestionó Kiba más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-No lo sé, lo he estado pensando mucho –para Naruto era asombroso ver cómo ahora Kiba y Sasuke parecían llevarse bien, hasta parecían buenos amigos. Aunque se mostrara como un entrometido, Kiba, más que curioso, era un empedernido sobre protector si se trataba de sus amigos, por eso preguntaba tanto. Siempre era así-. Es como si... quisiera decirme algo.

El silencio les sobrevino y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Sasuke permaneció un rato quieto hasta que guardó su obento y se levantó de golpe. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar la mano. Lo miró preocupado, con la misma impotencia que se adueñó de los demás al ver que no podían hacer nada para calmar a su amigo.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Nos vemos en el siguiente descanso.

Sai fue el primero en hablar luego de que Sasuke se perdiera de vista.

-Sasuke-bastardo está así desde hace un tiempo. No dice nada pero pasa más tiempo en el dormitorio, se ve distraído y se rezaga por las mañanas cuando entrenamos. Hasta come menos. Cree que nadie se da cuenta pero he podido notarlo. Tú también, ¿ne, Naruto-kun?

Todos se volvieron al rubio, que parecía tener poco interés en su comida.

Uzumaki Naruto asintió.

-Hai... Ha cambiado. Muy ligeramente pero ha cambiado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó una angustiada Hinata.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación para ver qué podía sacar de las pocas pistas que tenía.

-¡Apoyarlo! –exclamó Kiba de pronto-. ¡Debemos apoyarlo!

-¡Kiba tiene razón! –secundó Naruto. Sai, que era un experto en eso de las falsas sonrisas, supo que la suya era aberradamente falsa pero que no quería preocupar a nadie. Entonces entendió que Naruto sabía qué podía estar escondiendo Sasuke tras sus palabras. Naruto podía ver ciertas cosas que a él se le habían escapado.

-Si es lo que tenemos que hacer, lo intentaré –se encogió él de hombros-. Hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor.

-¡Bien dicho, Sai! Hinata, tú también –asintió Kiba. La chica sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-¡Bien!

-De acuerdo –concordó por fin Shikamaru, con expresión de aburrimiento y una ligera sonrisa de resignación bastante divertida. Mas una ligera tensión en su frente desmentía aquel gesto. No era que se negara a ayudar a Sasuke, al contrario, era su amigo y estaba preocupado. Pero estaba seguro de algo, lo que fuera que quisiera decirle Itachi, no era nada bueno.

Poco rato después, el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases sonó y los cinco amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru le encargaron a los otros dos que cuidaran de Sasuke. Naruto, que no pudo prestar atención a la siguiente clase, estuvo todo el rato pensando en su amigo.

Se sonrojó al pensar en los sutiles besos con los que se saludaban por las mañanas cuando nadie los veía, o en la noche, antes de ir a dormir. Sin embargo, luego de la confesión de sus sentimientos, las cosas no cambiaron mucho.

Y eso le alegraba. Le alegraba que los insultos, las peleas, las competencias y sus riñas se mantuvieran intactas, sino Sasuke no sería Sasuke y Naruto no sería Naruto. Le hacía feliz que pudieran seguir igual que siempre pero con los agregados "románticos" de una relación de más que amigos sin dejar de ser amigos.

Llenó su cuaderno de garabatos, distraído en los gratos y no tan gratos recuerdos compartidos con Sasuke. Detuvo su lápiz al darse cuenta de algo.

-Itachi... –musitó pensativamente. Cuando el timbre sonó, el fue el primero en levantarse y salir del salón, despidiéndose apresuradamente de Kiba y Shikamaru. Fue al salón de Sasuke, en el piso de arriba. Se dio cuenta de que sus intentos de hablar en privado serían bastante difíciles, considerando que se iban junto a Sai.

-Naruto-kun –llamó el muchacho, saludándolo con la mano junto al pupitre de Sasuke, con Hinata a su lado. Entró torpemente al salón, buscando una buena excusa para llevarse a Sasuke con él-. ¿Y los demás?

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Recogen sus cosas.

-Oh. Le decía a Sasuke-bastardo que debemos comprar un ahori nuevo, ya hemos ahorrado bastante y tenemos suficiente para uno de primera mano.

-Yo podría comprárselos –musitó Hinata.

-Ni hablar –la interrumpió Sai, negando con la cabeza. Sasuke rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Ellos son muy testarudos, olvídalo, Hinata –dijo Kiba, sobresaltando a Naruto-. Tío, Naruto, por qué has salido corriendo así si al cabo nos iremos todos juntos.

-Yo... –porque quería hablar con Sasuke, por eso-. ¡Tenía que ir al baño!

-Hayai! (¡Qué rapidez!) –ladró Kiba sin creerle.

Shikamaru detuvo la pelea que pronto daría inicio antes de que empezaran a vociferar, alegando algo parecido a que Hinata estaba presente. Eso bastó para callarlos por el momento y emprendieron el camino a la salida. Acompañaron a Shikamaru a hacer unas pequeñas compras antes de partir cada uno a sus casas, Nara alegó que sería muy problemático si no le entregaba esas cosas a su madre. Hinata se escabulló mientras sus amigos miraban muy entretenidos el aparador de una tienda de artículos deportivos, compró varios helados, pues hacía mucho calor.

-¡Oh, no debiste molestarte, Hinata-chan! –corearon Naruto, Kiba y Sai, el último agregando respetuosamente la partícula "chan".

-Qué problemática eres –se quejó Shikamaru-. Ya te lo hemos dicho miles de veces.

-No importa, me gusta hacerlo –Sasuke fue el único que no se quejó, pues de nuevo parecía en otro mundo. Hinata se acercó con dos helados y le ofreció uno a Sasuke con su mejor sonrisa-. Kore (Ten). Te hará bien.

No lo decía sólo por el calor.

Sasuke se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, seguramente no había reparado en su cercana presencia. Levantó la mirada, detrás de Hinata, sus demás amigos lo miraban con mal disimulada preocupación pero sonrientes. Procuró la mejor sonrisa que pudo y aceptó el helado de buena gana.

-Domo arigatou, Hinata-chan (Muchas gracias...) –Hinata sonrió tristemente, Sasuke pocas veces le decía así y para ella sonaba como una despedida-. Bueno, sigamos.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, dentro de dos días será el festival de verano. ¿Vendrán este año también? –preguntó Kiba, yendo en dirección a los límites del pueblo.

-Inu-baka, por eso hablaba del ahori hace un rato, descerebrado –dijo Sai con una sonrisa que podría molestar a cualquiera-. Los perros son más inteligentes que tú.

-¡Retíralo, bastardo! –se quejó Kiba con una expresión de enojo muy cómica en el rostro. Shikamaru bufó con pereza detrás de ellos.

-Ya, cierren la boca –ordenó arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Fue su culpa! –se quejó Kiba. Sai amplió su sonrisa, exasperando más a Inuzuka-. ¡Agh, te odio!

-Iame nasai (Basta ya) –pidió Hinata preocupada de ver que iniciaran alguna clase de pelea fuera de lo normal.

-Gommen –Sai se volvió hacia ella y olvidó a Kiba por completo, en apariencia claro. Estuvo atento al chico que rabiaba por verse ignorado tan campalmente-. Decía que sí, vamos al festival. Tsunade-sama ya tiene problemas para controlar a los más pequeños, que casi nunca salen del orfanato.

-Es verdad, ustedes ven clases allí hasta que tienen la edad suficiente para entrar en segundaria.

-Sou desu ne (Así es) –dijo Sai, mirándolo por sobre el hombro-. Siempre ha sido así. Es por disciplina.

-Sokka desu (Ya veo).

-¿Entonces nos vemos por la noche en la plaza? –sugirió Kiba, por fin deteniéndose. Habían llegado a los pies de una extensión de pasto verde, a lo lejos, se distinguía la silueta de una gran casa: el orfanato de Konoha.

-Sí, Tsunade abrirá las puertas a eso de las seis de la tarde para los más grandes. Nos vemos allí a esa hora –siguió Naruto, jugueteando con la paleta sin helado en sus labios.

-Procuraré llegar a tiempo.

-Hinata, tú siempre llegas a tiempo –Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario del rubio, Kiba lanzó una carcajada, asintiendo junto con Sai.

-Es cierto. Bueno, Tsunade nos matará si nos tardamos más de la cuenta. Sumaru, Mizura y Hokuto seguro ya habrán llegado. No quiero que vuelva a decir que desobedecemos las reglas.

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió Kiba agitando la mano.

-No olvides, Naruto, el examen de biología mañana –Kiba miró aterrado a Shikamaru.

-¡¿Hay examen de biología?!

-¡Sí! Estudiaré mucho –gritó Naruto, andando por el sendero de tierra que marcaba el camino hacia el orfanato. Todavía podían oír los gritos desesperados de Kiba y las risitas de Hinata un rato más-. Ése tonto. No es tan difícil.

-A ti te gusta la biología, es por eso –comentó Sai, estirándose perezosamente-. Quiero darme un baño. La clase de deporte fue en el patio y hacía mucho calor.

-¡Odio cuando pasa eso! Es horrible, ¿verdad, Sasuke? ¿Sasuke-baka?

-¿Eh? –Sai y Naruto se detuvieron y observaron fijamente a Sasuke, que parecía igual de distraído andando lentamente detrás de ellos. El semblante de Naruto se entristeció y Sai carraspeó para atraer la atención de los dos.

-Me adelantaré, ¿bien? De veras quiero un baño. Además, tengo un informe muy importante qué hacer para arte y tengo que apartar algún tiempo con Sasori-sama. Ya saben cómo es. Matta ne (Nos vemos después).

-Hai, ja ne (Sí, hasta más tarde)! –asintió Naruto en tono culpable. Sai siguió caminando, con un poco más de prisa y pronto estuvieron solos. Intercambiaron una tensa mirada, después Naruto suspiró-. Sasuke... ¿Es lo mismo de la otra vez, cuando vimos el eclipse?

Silenciosamente, Sasuke asintió, mirándolo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-Él... dice que hará...

Titubeó y ya no pudo seguir. Naruto soltó la mochila que cargaba descuidadamente en su hombro, salvó de una zancada el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sasuke respondió lentamente al abrazo, sintiendo agradables cosquillas cuando el cabello rubio rozaba su piel. Besó la sien de Naruto y se fundió por completo con él en medio del abrazo, permitiéndose un instante de debilidad.

La verdad, no sentía tristeza, tenía miedo.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo, con movimientos coordinados. Naruto volvió a recoger la mochila que le había pertenecido alguna vez a Iruka-sensei del piso, se giró hacia Sasuke y suspiró.

-Itachi dice que hará... algo que te haga odiarlo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Naruto supo que tenía razón.

Al día siguiente, _por culpa de Sasuke_, Naruto estuvo muy distraído en el examen, contestaba lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, haciendo garabatos la mayoría de las veces. Cuando la profesora anunció que quedaban cinco minutos, empezó a borrar de prisa y a contestar con las respuestas correctas tan rápido como podía, desesperado y maldiciendo a Sasuke una y otra vez.

-¡Estudié mucho! Por culpa de ése _teme_ no voy a sacar una puntación baja –mascullaba enojado.

Sasuke, en su propia aula, estornudó sin motivo alguno.

-¿Resfriado? –preguntó Shikamaru. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, alegando no saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba parecía mortificado por su nota y casi no tenía apetito. Hinata lo animó a comer en el descanso, mientras Sai y Shikamaru jugaban una partida de Shogi, sentados en el césped detrás de un gran árbol, casi tan viejo y grande como los de Konoha. Naruto jugaba con el perro de Kiba, Akamaru, que traía a escondidas y sacaba en los recesos cuando nadie veía. Sasuke leía un libro sacado de la biblioteca, o eso aparentaba. Naruto, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que realmente no prestaba atención y que de seguro estaría en el mismo párrafo desde hacía horas.

La situación se alargó hasta el día siguiente, cuando en el orfanato, el pueblo y la escuela la emoción bullía por la llegada del festival. Entre los comentarios insultantes de Sai, las quejas por el ruido de Shikamaru, los gritos de emoción de Kiba y Naruto y las risas de Hinata, Sasuke pudo olvidar gran parte de su preocupación y volvió a ser el de siempre. Ése día Naruto tenía educación física y jugaron pelota todo el rato. El grupo de Sasuke estaba libre, por lo que el profesor los dejó jugar también y pudo jugar contra Sai y Sasuke. Se alegró de ver que parecía mucho más relajado que antes.

Hinata los animaba desde las gradas y Shikamaru apostaba contra un grupo de chicos prediciendo las siguientes jugadas. Al terminar las clases, Shikamaru prometió invitar una ración de la comida favorita de cada uno en el festival.

Sumaru y su grupo se unieron a ellos de regreso a casa, bromeando entre todos. Hokuto y Hinata comentaban muy contentas sus ropas para esa noche y los muchachos hablaban de las atracciones y la comida. Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo con Mizura en que no era bueno comer demasiado mas sí participar en tantos juegos al azar como se pudiera. Kiba estuvo en discrepancia al instante y Sumaru y Naruto lo apoyaron.

-Sasuke-bastardo, ¿qué te pasa? –Sasuke se detuvo y observó curioso a Sai, que como él, iba rezagado. Bajó la mirada y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sai dijo-: He sido conciente, no, condescendiente hasta ahora y he evitado el tema pero todos están preocupados: Kakashi, Shizune-neesama, Hinata, Shikamaru, hasta Kiba. Sobre todo, Naruto-kun se entristece cuando te ve así. Al menos, trata de volver a como eras ésta mañana, Naruto-kun estaba radiante. Si se pone triste de nuevo y con él Hinata-chan, tendremos problemas –para asombro de Sasuke, Sai tenía una cara muy seria, sin rastros de sonrisas falsas y con un tono muy obvio de preocupación.

Sasuke suspiró y luego bufó, en esa actitud que repateaba, sus ojos diciendo "Soy mejor que tú". Tenía una mano en su bolsillo y la cabeza ladeada pomposamente.

-Copia barata, no _es necesario _que te preocupes por mí.

Sai sonrió, no tan falsamente, luego de arrugar un poco más el ceño. Sasuke dijo que no _era necesario_, no que él no _necesitaba_.

-Más te vale, Sasuke-bastardo –y fue así como Sai expresó su preocupación, lo que era suficiente para Uchiha. Si bien no eran los mejores amigos, eran lo suficientemente maduros como para llevársela bien y, había que admitir, que cada uno encontró un valioso aliado y compañero en el otro. Ya fuera en la escuela, los deportes, o sólo para hablar.

En el orfanato, todo estaba tal como Sasuke lo recordaba desde siempre: ruidoso, desordenado, agitado y alegre. Las niñas con sus constantes preocupaciones por peinados, maquillaje (las mayores, que eran pocas) o atuendos. Los chicos impacientes _casualmente_ reunidos en el patio delantero. Tsunade gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, apenas con una apariencia más gastada que hacía años. Era sorprendente cómo se conservaba.

Naruto y Sai convencieron a Iruka y Kakashi de que los dejaran ir a comprar un ahori nuevo.

-Tenemos el dinero –expuso tranquilamente Sai.

-Pudieron haberlo hecho hace tiempo –recriminó Iruka con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Teníamos exámenes y deberes! –se quejó Naruto ruidosamente-. Ustedes siempre dicen que debemos poner mucha atención a nuestros estudios, que son muy importantes. Lo hicimos y por culpa de ello no pudimos comprarlo.

Iruka parecía tan indeciso que fue Kakashi quien tuvo que sacarlo del apuro, posando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo a los chicos.

-De acuerdo. Se lo han ganado, Iruka-kun, pero pueden ir si se apresuran.

-¡Hecho! –exclamó muy contento el rubio. Sai inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y les agradeció mucho más calmado-. ¡Vamos por Sasuke!

-Bien, vamos.

-¿Estuvo bien hacer eso? –cuestionó Iruka.

-Está bien. Si le dices a Tsunade ahora mismo seguro que no se molesta, Iruka.

-Kakashi-baka!

Sasuke miró consternado a Itachi. Su hermano mayor permaneció inmutable, sentado de rodillas frente a él. Sasuke negó distraídamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no lo podía creer. Mordió su labio, tomó la caja entre ellos con reticencia y bajó el rostro, derrotado.

-Sasuke! –alguien llamó desde los pasillos. Itachi asintió y su hermano menor se levantó con rapidez para abrir la puerta corrediza-. Asoko desu, Sasuke! (¡Allí estás, Sasuke!)

A él se acercaron Naruto y Sai, en apariencia emocionados.

-Sasuke-bastardo, Iruka y Kakashi nos han dado permiso para ir al pueblo y comprar los ahori. Date prisa y alístate, que se pueden arrepentir.

El muchacho parpadeó, inmóvil.

-Teme, hayaku dattebayo! (Apresúrate!) –chilló Naruto impaciente al no verlo moverse ni un ápice. Los ojos negros de Sasuke parecían estar buscando algo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba detrás de él, en la alcoba.

-Dokashita no ka, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun? –Naruto se sobresaltó y Sai afiló la mirada. Sasuke se apartó y abrió un poco más la puerta. Itachi los veía tan serio como lo recordaban pero...

Había algo diferente esta vez, pensó Naruto, demasiado asombrado por lo sombría y lúgubre que lucía la mirada negra de Itachi.

-Vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar el ahori para esta noche –contestó Sai respetuosamente.

-Sokka. Demo... (Ya veo. Pero...) –su mano señaló la caja de madera que le había dado a Sasuke-. Él ya tiene uno para vestir. Es un obsequio de mi parte. Sumimasen, parece que ya no podrá acompañarlos.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

-Gomen nasai... –musitó antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a donde estaba antes, para empezar a cambiarse de ropa.

Afuera, Naruto blasfemaba contra la mano de Sai, que había cubierto su boca para prevenir que estallara en insultos.

Con Sasuke fuera del plan, partieron lo más deprisa que pudieron con dirección al pueblo. Sumaru les dijo que como siempre olvidaban todo, pues él sí tenía una yukata nueva, porque no dejaba tareas escolares, deberes de Konoha ni asuntos propios para el final.

El pobre chico retrocedió un paso, amedrentado por la _furiosísima_ mirada que Naruto le lanzó al pasar por su lado, por lo que no habló más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los fuegos artificiales de apertura estallaron en el cielo veteado de tonalidades rojizas y púrpuras.

Naruto y Kiba gritaron contentos, Akamaru ladrando en la cabeza del chico. Estaban reunidos en pleno festival, vistiendo las yukatas nuevas y con los bolsillos llenos de dinero esperando a ser gastado. Tuvieron que quitarle a Shikamaru la billetera para que comprar unos helados, puesto que, aunque estaba dispuesto a gastar el dinero ganado esa mañana con las apuestas, decía que era muy problemático ir él. Naruto y Sai regresaron para darle a cada uno su helado diciendo que habían visto un puesto de tiro al blanco con pequeñas flechas y arcos.

-Hay premios muy bonitos. ¡Vamos allá! ¡Apuesto a que puedo ganar diez de diez!

-Sueña, dobe.

-¡¿Dices que no puedo hacerlo?! ¡Te lo probaré!

-Ya veremos quién es mejor –dijo Sasuke, buscando entre su ropa la bolsita de cuero que él mismo había hecho en una de las clases de Iruka años atrás para guardar su dinero-. Esta vez yo pago. Oh, diablos... ¿Dónde está?

-¡Sin excusas, Sasuke, Shikamaru y yo apostaremos para ver quién gana! –Kiba rió con Shikamaru pero vieron que Sasuke, de verdad, no podía encontrar su dinero-. ¿Lo dejaste?

-Demonios... Creo que sí. A ver...

-Qué mala suerte.

-Sí, es muy problemático.

-¿Qué tal si lo buscas? –sugirió Hinata-. Nosotros te esperaremos.

-Mejor no lo esperemos –Shikamaru le soltó un golpe en la nuca a Sai para que se callara.

-Voy contigo.

-No, dobe, quédate. Dense una vuelta, yo los buscaré al regresar. No es muy difícil localizar a un rubio o a un chico con un perro en la cabeza –saltó para evitar dos patadas que iban directo a su estómago. Con una media sonrisa se despidió de sus amigos para salir corriendo en dirección a Konoha.

-¡Date prisa y regresa, teme!

Levantó una mano en señal de que lo había escuchado antes de perderse entre la gente. Subió la colina de prisa, se le había antojado algodón de azúcar y dado que sólo lo vendían en los festivales porque era un producto raro, no se iba a dar el lujo de perderlo.

Se detuvo frente a las pesadas puertas de entrada del orfanato, dudoso. Las lámparas colgadas a cada lado arrojaban luz a los alrededores lo suficiente para ver que no había nadie por allí. Eso le pareció extraño, considerando que Zabuza se había quedado allí a custodiar la entrada, como hacía cada año.

Decidió no darle más importancia ya que tenía prisa. Supuso que Zabuza habría ido al baño o a las cocinas un momento. Corrió a su habitación por el patio, teniendo cuidado de dónde pisar. Subió al engawa de un salto, quitándose las sandalias de madera en el proceso, cuando un sonido rompió el silencio de la noche.

Miró a su alrededor confuso. Había sonado como... Como un tañido o un chasquido metálico. Le recordaba al choque entre dos metales. Esperó pero no ocurrió nada. Seguramente Zabuza...

Dio un respingo, le avergonzaba decirlo pero se había asustado al oír un eco, parecido a un lamento, retumbar por las paredes de la vieja casa. No le asustaban los fantasmas, él podía verlos cuando sus papás estaban vivos y sabía que en Konoha no había nada por el estilo. Pero no era el pensamiento de que un... fantasma deambulara por los pasillos en la noche. Sino que creía conocer la voz, la voz que produjo que agónico quejido. Se le hacía tan familiar.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, con los sentidos alertas, los oídos pitándole por el silencio y la respiración agitada. Podía ser... ¿algún ladrón? No, imposible, Zabuza era muy fuerte. Un segundo. ¡Zabuza no estaba en la entrada! Estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta e irse corriendo de vuelta con sus amigos, avisarle a Tsunade que algo extraño ocurría pero un presentimiento en su pecho lo impulsó a seguir. Además, él era Uchiha Sasuke, se supone que no le temía a nada, que había sido entrenado duramente para poder enfrentar lo que fuera.

Empuñando las manos para que dejaran de temblar, ordenó a sus piernas seguir moviéndose. Todo parecía estar en orden, ninguna luz encendida o alguna puerta abierta.

Paró junto a un cruce que daba a la izquierda. Se pegó a la pared y con mucho cuidado asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad por lo que estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Tras echar un breve vistazo, decidió que podía salir. Tampoco había señales de actividad allí. Relajó los músculos de la espalda y contuvo un suspiro. Debía tratar de mantener la cal--

Un fuerte olor a sangre inundó su nariz, mareándolo. Giró su vista a la izquierda y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Los ojos le escocieron por tenerlos tan abiertos mucho tiempo.

Una sombra deforme al extremo más alejado del pasillo, junto a la puerta. De allí provenía el olor, mayormente. Un haz de luz arrancó un destello de algún líquido esparcido en el piso y de dos pequeños ojos acuosos sin vida, que le pertenecían a un cuerpo lleno de manchas rojizas. Quiso vomitar.

Zubuza, Momochi Zabuza estaba tendido en una posición poco natural, como si le hubieran fracturado las piernas y hubieran tratado de separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

El pánico se adueñó por un momento de Sasuke y quiso salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto y lejos posible.

Sus temblorosos ojos captaron algo más. Con el cuello rígido y las rodillas temblorosas intentó moverse hacia la puerta, por la cual, en el resquicio entre ella y el piso, reptaba algo parecido a lo que cubría el cuerpo de Zabuza. Con horror comprendió que era sangre, más roja y líquida.

Más reciente.

El corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que le ensordecía los oídos, pero aún podía escuchar una agitada y forzada respiración detrás de la puerta corrediza. Pasó saliva.

El dueño de esa sangre y, posiblemente, el asesino de Zabuza estaban (o estaba) allí.

Extendió una temblorosa mano hasta rozar con los dedos la textura fina del papel. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando de no alertar de su presencia a nadie, buscando ser lo más discreto posible.

Volvió a tragar duro, mordiéndose el labio para que de su boca no escapara ningún sonido. Con lentitud se aproximó al resquicio abierto. Lo siguiente que hizo, con los ojos tan abiertos que dolía, fue cubrirse la boca con su mano, demasiado impactado como para hacer algo.

Ya no estaba pensado cuando abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos dudosos y precarios al interior, pisando con sus pies descalzos el suelo de tatami. Un pequeño río de sangre, como un hilillo que escapara de la sien, se abría camino hacia fuera con la lentitud de un cuentagotas.

Los ojos brillantes y hermosos de Haku le veían desde el piso y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. El largo cabello de ébano estaba esparcido cuan largo era a su alrededor, en suaves ondas y formas, retorciéndose mágicamente. Algunos flotaban en el líquido escarlata que manchaba el antiguo tatami que vio crecer a la misma Tsunade, a él, a Naruto, a Haku y a su hermano.

Sasuke abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando hablar pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Itachi levantó la mirada para verlo, luego ladeó la cabeza, como considerando alguna cosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo grácilmente por sus hombros y la yukata grisácea abierta, con la que cubría su ahori negro, rajado por todas partes.

-Fue su culpa –dijo la profunda y sedosa voz de Itachi, quien cerró los ojos en afirmación-. Él fue el culpable.

Su demacrado pero atractivo rostro sin expresión alguna, la inmaculada piel de porcelana salpicada de sangre, la katana en sus manos todavía húmeda. El uchiwa tallado en el mango arrancó un destello de la escasa luz que entraba a la habitación. Parecía ajeno a la sangre que manchaba las paredes y el piso, incluso a la constante hemorragia que descendía del brazo con el que asía la katana y a la que escapaba de su sien en hilillos de sangre casi con delicadeza para no molestarlo.

Haku se movió un poco. Sasuke volvió a reparar en él.

Vestía como siempre una yukata holgada, que se abría en pliegues con la elegancia de lo accidental, parcialmente húmeda. Sus torneados y níveos brazos, piernas y torso a la vista, brillando a la luz de la luna como plata. La sonrisa vaciló un momento pero se mantuvo. El rastro de sangre en la barbilla se alargó hacia su pómulo, rodeó su ojo, casi tocando la comisura de éste, y se perdió en el nacimiento de su largo cabello oscuro.

-Sasuke-kun -se oía como un animal lastimado que gimiera de dolor, con una voz rota y débil, al borde de la muerte-. Desearía que... –se interrumpió para escupir un puñado de sangre- no hubieras tenido que verlo.

Parecía una muñeca de la más fina porcelana agrietada y sucia, abandonada, descuidada por el tiempo y el olvido. Pero era más perfecto que una muñeca y más destrozado que una. A un lado de sus piernas (también con rastros de sangre y heridas) una espada pequeña, no más grande que el antebrazo de Haku, estaba clavada en el suelo. Finas líneas rojizas se esparcían por toda su superficie. Estaba seguro de que la sangre no le pertenecía a Haku.

Entonces, Sasuke empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Su voz de adolescente, más ronca ahora, se escuchaba temerosa como la de un niño pequeño, con un matiz de locura en algún rincón.

-Nii-san... –empezó a respirar agitadamente, con un insoportable dolor en el pecho al hacerlo-. ¿Qué... es esto? ¿Qué significa esto?

Itachi parpadeó un par de veces. Se veía tan tranquilo. Haku volvió a escupir sangre, con la respiración convulsa.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué has hecho, nii-san?! –gritó histérico.

-Ya te lo dije, que tendría que hacerlo. Te lo he estado diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo –susurró pero para Sasuke fue perfectamente audible. Los labios de Itachi se movieron lenta y ampliamente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento antes de cerrarse.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –el tono de Sasuke se elevó varias octavas más de lo normal, una mueca del más puro horror adueñándose de sus facciones.

-Sasuke-kun –susurró con dificultad el que yacía en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre oscura. Las manos de Haku se agitaron, como tratando de asirse a algo. Volvió a llamarle, Sasuke justo presenció cómo vomitaba sangre otra vez-. Onegai... Onegai... (Por favor...)

-Te lo dije, otouto-baka –le interrumpió sin alzar la voz-. Cuando sea la hora de irme, ya lo habré hecho. Tú lo sabías.

Por fin Itachi abrió los ojos y dos llamas le devolvieron la mirada a Sasuke. Dos rubís, rojos e incandescentes como la sangre, como el fuego.

El miedo se extendió en fracciones de segundos por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke y su corazón volvió a ensordecerlo por los fuertes impactos contra su pecho. Una viscosa capa de sudor frío bañó su cuerpo, una extraña humedad nubló su vista. No supo que eran lágrimas.

Itachi dio un paso al frente, Sasuke retrocedió a la par. Itachi volvió a avanzar y Sasuke, aterrado y jadeante, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta con rudeza y escapó de allí. Mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, recordaba cada detalle de lo que había visto, seguro de que nunca lo olvidaría. Su aterrada mente no quería pensar que de verdad estaba pasando, que habría sido una ilusión y que Itachi, Haku y Zabuza estaban en el festival con los demás, esperando por él.

De pronto se detuvo, derrapando en el proceso. Itachi estaba frente a él, con la espada desenvainada y los ojos todavía de ese extraño color rojo, interponiéndose entre él y el portón de salida del orfanato.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Nii-san –jadeó. La sonrisa maltrecha de Haku volvió a su mente. Al miedo se sobrevino la ira-. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Fue su culpa. ¿No me crees? –Itachi seguía tan tranquilo como siempre. Parpadeó y Sasuke miró directo a sus ojos-. Satte, misete aru so (Observa bien, entonces).

Sasuke deseó haber muerto en ese momento.

Se vio fuera del cuarto que recién abandonó. Zabuza gritaba algo, amenazador y terrible como nunca. Itachi estaba frente a él, bastante calmado, desenvainó su katana, una de las pocas pertenencias que habían heredado de su familia, y se lanzó al ataque. Con increíbles rapidez y fuerza, se agachó y golpeó con el contrafilo de la espada sus rodillas, fracturándolas al instante. Zabuza cayó al piso, apretando fuertemente al mandíbula y mirando con odio a Itachi. El muchacho, estoico por completo, pisó sus piernas y Zabuza se retorció en el suelo, gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

-Gaki... (Mocoso...) –jadeó Zabuza. El audio había vuelto al mundo. Itachi levantó la katana por sobre su cabeza lentamente-. Omae... (Tú...)

-Lo sabes. Es inevitable –y la filosa katana descendió hasta cortar parcialmente el cuello del hombre, dejándolo casi decapitado. La sangre escapó de su cuerpo a torrentes pero Itachi ya estaba abriendo la puerta y entrando en ella, cerrándola a su espalda.

Sasuke gritaba ante la escena, sintiendo claramente la bilis en su garganta. De pronto, todo empezó a dar vueltas y se vio dentro de la habitación. Ante sus cada vez más aterrados ojos desfilaron fragmentos e imágenes con lentitud y claridad.

Itachi aproximándose a Haku, quien lo veía enojado.

Haku negando con la cabeza de forma resignada, sacando algo de su espalda.

Un choque entre el acero de dos espadas, una más corta que la otra.

El brazo de Itachi siendo casi cercenado por la espada de Haku.

Itachi arremetiendo contra Haku.

Una batalla donde cada movimiento generaba una nueva y sangrienta herida.

-IAMETE! (¡BASTA!) –gritaba Sasuke desperado, su cabeza entre las manos, llorando del pánico-. IAMETE, NII-SAN!

Una espada clavándose a fondo en el estómago de alguien.

Luego un grito de dolor que heló a Sasuke.

La sangre de Haku saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo, manchando a Sasuke en el proceso.

Un ruido sordo, a la vez húmedo, mientras Haku caía en el suelo de tatami.

-Bastardo –dijo alguien. Sasuke no supo quién, pues sus gritos no le permitieron diferenciar una voz de la otra.

Cuando ya no tuvo más aire con el qué gritar, cayó al suelo. Un hilillo de saliva escapando de su boca. Le dolía el cuerpo, puesto que cada herida que presenció se abrió en su cuerpo pero ninguna gota de sangre salió. Eran parte de la pesadilla.

-Nande (Por qué), nii-san? –pero no había porqué que justificara lo que había ocurrido, no existía excusa para nada de eso.

-Otouto-baka, escucha bien –ordenó Itachi, Sasuke, aunque a punto de desmayarse, prestó atención-. Tú debes encontrar la respuesta, no importa cuánto te tome. Aun si pasan cien años, es tu deber. Te le delego, tómalo como un pacto Uchiha. Si lo deseas, ódiame pero no mueras, mantente con vida y no mueras. Nigete, nigete (Huye, escapa) y si quieres matarme búscame y hazlo pero recuerda bien lo que te he dicho.

Lentamente, se fue aproximando al chico tendido en el suelo, hasta quedar a unos palmos. Se acuclilló frente a él y lo alzó por el cabello. Por un reflejo, Sasuke se soltó de su agarre, intentó levantarse e irse, tambaleante. La mano de Itachi volvió a cerrarse sobre él, pero esta vez sobre su hombro y...

-Ahora deseas correr, gritar, huir, matarme. Soy tu hermano pero quieres acabar conmigo. –Sasuke escuchaba con dificultad, no porque estuviera lejos, sino porque estaba demasiado impresionado. Con la cara escondida en el pecho de Itachi, el agradable sonido de sus latidos, tan pausados que parecían no estar, y dos fuertes brazos a su alrededor no sabía qué pensar.

Estar así era extraño para él, Itachi casi nunca lo había abrazado y esa vez, por más bizarro que fuera, se sentía bien. Itachi lo acunaba contra sí con fuerza, sin dejar de ser un contacto dulce. Una de sus manos acarició el cabello desordenado de su hermano mientras hablaba a su oído.

-Por eso eres digno de lo que estoy a punto de darte.

La mano que acariciaba su cabeza lo instó a encarar a Itachi, que lo veía con unas orbes llenas de tanto dolor que le faltó el aire por unos segundos. Los labios de Itachi se acercaron a su cuello pero Sasuke no hizo nada por detenerlo: los ojos rojos lo habían impedido, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-Te lo repetiré: eres libre de odiarme y matarme pero _no_ puedes morir. Debes sobrevivir a toda costa, huye si lo deseas, mata si eso es lo que quieres, pero vive.

Sasuke emitió un jadeo ahogado sólo porque no pudo gritar. Las imágenes que le mostró Itachi volvieron a su mente mientras su hermano bebía su sangre, tras haber perforado su cuello con los dientes. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a detenerse, agonizante, que hacía mucho frío y, como en un presentimiento, que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, como si fuera agua. Apretó entre sus dedos la ropa de Itachi, sin estar seguro de si eso le gustaba o le aterraba.

-Nii-san... –gimió roncamente.

Itachi por fin se separó de él, con un rastro de sangre cayendo desde su labio hasta perderse por su barbilla. Sus ojos parecían estar todavía más rojos, aún más brillantes. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Estaba muriendo y lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Con una navaja que su padre le había obsequiado a Itachi justo antes de morir, su hermano mayor hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello, desde donde empezó a manar sangre roja y... apetecible. Sasuke sintió miedo por lo que estaba pensando pero de todas formas una mano en su nuca lo empujó, casi delicadamente, hacia delante y sus labios temblorosos rozaron la piel lacerada y sangrante.

Aquello fue el detonante para sellarlo todo.

En un reflejo animal, separó los labios y pegó su boca al cuello de su hermano para empezar a beber tanto como podía, deleitado por su sabor y la sensación de que la vida volvía a él a torrentes. Se sintió más fuerte, más lúcido, más vivo que nunca. Pero tan pronto como empezó se acabó.

Itachi jaló de su cabello con brusquedad, Sasuke gruñó amenazadoramente. Un instante después, gritaba, presa de un dolor incontenible que recorría todo su cuerpo furiosamente, quemándolo por dentro. Su hermano mayor, su única familia, volvió a abrazarlo contra él y dejó que clavara sus uñas en la piel, que se agitara convulso y gritara del dolor.

-Omae ga oremo ottouto-kun (Eres mi hermano) –susurró Itachi antes de abrir los brazos y separarse ligeramente. El cansancio invadió a Sasuke, que mareado, giró el rostro y vomitó. A través de la humedad de sus ojos y sus parpados que amenazaban con cerrarse vio la alta figura levantarse frente a él, orgulloso y portentoso, como si no le importara que estaba sangrando copiosamente.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron por un segundo, como si llorara fuego. Luego se desmayó sobre el suelo lleno de sangre del orfanato. Las pisadas lentas de Itachi vacilaron un momento antes de volver sobre sus pasos y colocar algo frente a Sasuke. Después se dio la vuelta y se alejó, para nunca más volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hinata, qué tienes? –Hinata lloraba descontroladamente, sufriendo fuertes espasmos contra el pecho de Kiba, que la miraba preocupado. Había gritado, llorado y gemido como si le hicieran algo malo antes de caer de rodillas al piso. Sus amigos la miraban preocupados a su alrededor.

-Sasuke-kun... –musitaron sus labios temblorosos. El corazón de Naruto se detuvo. Hinata tenía los ojos desenfocados pero parecía que estuviera observando algo-. Sasuke-kun está... –su rostro se contrajo del dolor-. ¡Hagan que pare! ¡Nii-san!

Y como una roca impactando contra su cabeza, Naruto entendió que algo malo estaba pasando en el orfanato e involucraba a Sasuke y a Itachi.

_-Itachi dice que hará... algo que te haga odiarlo._ Resonaron sus propias palabras en su cabeza. Se levantó de golpe y miró hacia atrás, donde apenas se distinguía la silueta de la colina donde estaba Konoha. No lo pensó más y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Naruto, a dónde vas! –gritó Shikamaru, pero parecía que no oía nada.

-Busquen a Tsunade y a Kakashi y díganles que vayan a Konoha, rápido –dijo Sai antes de correr en dirección al rubio. La urgencia era más que obvia en la petición, ni siquiera usó las partículas "sama" o "sensei" al nombrarlos.

-Sai, oe, shotto matte! –pero también lo ignoró. Kiba miró asustado, para qué negarlo, a su amigo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba-. Kiba, quédate aquí con Hinata y cuídala.

-Dosuru dayo? (¿Qué vas a hacer?) (N/A: no estoy segura que se escriba así, alguien podría aclararlo?)

-Buscar a Tsunade-sama y a Kakashi-san, claro.

-Dokashita no ka? (Qué está pasando?) Doko wa Sai, Naruto to Sasuke ka? (Dónde están Sai, Naruto y Sasuke?) Shikamaru!

-Dayobu. (Todo está bien). Hinata no mamoru desu. Oarinda, Kiba (Protege a Hinata. Se acabó, Kiba).

Kiba lo vio perderse entre la gente de prisa, luego miró a Hinata, que continuaba jadeante en sus brazos, con preocupación. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero de algo estaba seguro:

-Zenzen dayobu yanai (No está para nada bien) –dijeron Shikamaru y Kiba al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un punzante dolor le taladraba las sienes y un gran mareo le impedía conectar demasiados pensamientos coherentes. Sólo sabía que la noche anterior fue el festival pero no recordaba bien los detalles.

_-Fue su culpa._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando asustado y aprensivo. Una ola de miedo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo deseos de gritar, llorar y correr. Intentó moverse y se descubrió bajo unas sábanas tibias. Reconoció el techo del orfanato sobre él. Una suave luz entraba por las ventanas y los pájaros trinaban melodiosamente. Intentó pensar un poco. Entonces...

-Yume ga... (Un sueño) –dijo, parpadeando confundido. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aliviado. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Talló sus ojos, sentía los músculos dormidos, acalambrados, casi como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Resopló cansinamente. Quizás había entrado a demasiados juegos la noche anterior o Naruto lo obligó a correr por todas partes para...

Frunció el ceño.

No, Naruto no lo había jaloneado por ninguna parte. Bien, intentó averiguar por qué estaba en esas condiciones. Seguramente Sai lo había retado para ganar algún premio en el festival.

Tampoco. No recordaba haber participado en ningún juego, con o sin Sai. Forzó de nuevo su mente. Tal vez Naruto y él habrían empezado a pelear con artes marciales frente a sus amigos, para mostrarles los recientes avances en sus técnicas.

Una sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago al entender que eso tampoco había pasado. Por más que intentaba recordar, nada le venía a la cabeza, ni la música, ni los bailes o todo el dinero que hubo de gastar para complacer a sus melindrosos amigos o al glotón de Naruto.

Nada. Ni un poco. Ni un destello que le dijera qué hizo la noche anterior.

El vacío empezó a transformarse en una desagradable molestia que subió por su garganta en forma de bilis. Quiso vomitar.

-Eres mi hermano –susurró Itachi antes de abrir los brazos y separarse ligeramente. El cansancio invadió a Sasuke, que mareado, giró el rostro y vomitó.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de nuevo. Aquella imagen del sueño... era demasiado, excesivamente real. El corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y tan deprisa que le dolían las costillas, era como si fuera a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Empezó a sudar frío, respirando agitadamente.

-Eres mi hermano.

Se levantó de pronto, rápido y sin cuidado. Le valió una punzada de intenso dolor que nació en su cuello y se extendió hasta la punta de los dedos. Fue breve, pero terrible. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, confundido, desorientado. Llevó una mano cerca de su hombro a la vez que hacía una mueca. No recordaba haberse lastimado.

-Eres mi hermano.

Un gran peso cayó sobre su estómago. Empezó a sudar frío de un momento a otro.

No lo recordaba, lo había soñado. Fue un sueño.

¿No?

Palpó con sus dedos el lugar del que provino el repentino dolor, casi rezando porque no hubiera nada. Creyó que caía en un gran vacío cuando rozó la rústica textura de una venda que envolvía todo su cuello. Otra vez quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero se limitó a levantarse con mucho más cuidado y lentitud.

Todo estaba en silencio y parecía tan normal como siempre, sólo que ésa no era su habitación. Era la enfermería. Sintió nauseas de sólo pensarlo. Se resistió a admitirlo en un principio pero las hileras de camastros en las paredes, cada una con pulcras sábanas blancas, las cortinas que las separaban unas de otras, el fuerte olor a alcohol y penicilina que jamás desaparecía por mucho que asearan indicaban la terrible verdad.

-Masaka (Imposible) –gimió incrédulo.

-Wasure desu ka, ne? (Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?) –dijo una voz. Venía del fondo de la habitación. Caminó hacia allá, escuchando a Naruto discutir con Tsunade fuera de la enfermería para que le permitiera entrar a verlo-. Han pasado tres días desde esa noche. Es la segunda vez que despiertas.

Encontró a Sai algunas camas más allá, con otro vendaje en el cuello. Estaba cubierto por las cortinas y varias cobijas. Sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas sólo para observarlo. Lucía más pálido de lo normal y lo veía con odio mal contenido.

-Tú me mordiste, me mordiste en el cuello, cuando entré por Naruto hace dos noches antes de ir a dormir. Naruto no se quería alejar de tu lado. Logré convencerlo, entonces tú te removiste en sueños. Llamaste a tu hermano, a ése maldito cabrón.

-No le digas así –espetó en un siseo, aunque sabía que Sai tenía razones válidas para hacerlo.

-Naruto quiso despertarte pero yo era el que estaba más cerca. Me incliné sobre ti, te llamé por tu nombre. Entonces abriste los ojos, vi que eran rojos pero no tuve tiempo de nada más. Te abalanzaste sobre mí. Me mordiste en el cuello –repitió con más ira todavía-. Tomé lo primero que encontré. La navaja con el símbolo de tu familia sobre tu mesa. Ése maldito bastardo de tu hermano la dejó a tu lado. No se llevó nada más que algunas mudas de ropa y una katana, dejó todo lo demás, incluyendo la navaja. Naruto insistió en que la dejáramos cerca de ti. Eso evitó que me mataras. La clavé en tu brazo y me soltaste. Sin embargo, forcejeaste hasta tenerme debajo de ti y tu sangre cayó en mi boca en medio del forcejeo. No debí cortarte tanto en el rostro. Lo peor, bastardo, es que ya sanaste. No tienes más heridas que esa en el cuello. Por tu culpa, maldito, yo también la tengo.

-Sasuke –Naruto lo miraba lleno de dolor. Detrás de él, Tsunade y Jiraya lo observaban cautelosamente-. Haku... Itachi... Tú...

-¿Qué he hecho, Naruto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Lo que está en tu nueva naturaleza –contestó Jiraya-. Chico, tenemos que hablar.

-Cierra los doseles de Sai. La luz solar lo afecta –ordenó Tsunade, bastante hosca, sin dejar de verlo como si fuera un animal particularmente peligroso.

-¿Qué soy, Naruto?

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, compartiendo una mirada intensa, más profunda y significativa que nunca. Sasuke se talló los ojos, veía algo muy extraño en Naruto, parecía que emanara una especie de luz... naranja o rojiza. Le escocían los ojos, pero no sabía porqué. Los labios de Naruto se veían más brillantes, delineados y carnosos, entre ellos sobresalían prominentes colmillos que antes, eso creía, no estaban. Pequeñas venitas rojas atravesaban el azul de sus ojos.

-Ahora eres lo mismo que Sai. Lo mismo que yo –respondió perentoriamente, como dando una sentencia. Sasuke cerró los ojos varias veces pero la situación no cambió, seguía percibiendo con precisión cada detalle en él.

Escuchó una risotada lenta y cruel, una voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes pero que parecía provenir de Naruto. Alguien parecía observarlo a través de los ojos del rubio, con detenimiento y diversión entremezclada. Debió sentirse intimidado o asustado como mínimo pero en lugar de ello y con un súbito vuelco de su corazón, tuvo el destello del reconocimiento hacia algo y el recuerdo breve de una promesa.

Sabía lo que diría Naruto, pues, muy en el fondo, no le era desconocido. Era como... si lo supiera desde siempre.

-Omae ga bakemono desu (Eres un monstruo).

**¿Ya me odian? No los culparía. Quedó estúpidamente inconcluso pero todo tiene su segunda parte, sus explicaciones. ¡Habrás razones y reencuentros! Les juro que no es la última vez que sabremos de Itachi, no es mi estilo dejarlo así. También veremos qué ocurrió con Haku, por quién todavía estoy llorando como bebé. ¡Lo amo y le hice algo terrible! Pero, déjenme decirles, nada es lo que parece. ¿Quién puede adivinar qué se traman los personajes, las razones y causas para que ocurriera esto? Que quede claro que no dejaré el romane de lado, ni loca, soy demasiado cursi (no es que sea mi culpa, a veces lo odio) y amo demasiado el Sasunaru como para eso. Bueno, las mejores respuestas o teorías tendrán un premio, así no sean acertadas, la originalidad es lo que vale. ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren comentar? ¿Tienen dudas? Porque yo todavía las tengo acerca de porqué hice todo esto. La segunda parte es buenísima, no recuerdo haber escrito algo así en mucho tiempo. Prometo terminar pronto Girasoles, los últimos dos capis están listos pero tengo problemas con el tercero, no por falta de imaginación sino porque no quiero publicar algo malo y sin chiste. Bien, me largo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
